The Phoenix and the Bear
by selmak
Summary: A prequel to The Steadfast Tin Soldier which shows how Alastor and Albus met.  Hurt/Comfort, Angst and wee bit of AM/AD. Completed 5/27/2012.
1. Chapter 1

Editor's note: I changed some cannon as I decided that Albus Dumbledore defeated Gellert during his summer vacation from Hogwarts. This is a prequel to 'The Steadfast Tin Soldier'.

* * *

"Albus… you don't really have a choice in this matter," Reginald Baxter, the incoming Minister of Magic, informed Albus Dumbledore. "The new term starts next week and you will have an Auror bodyguard. You managed to weasel out if it by popping to and for for the summer – but you will be tied down to Hogwarts."

"I really don't need someone to mind me," protested a tired Albus Dumbledore. His tone was lifeless and his blue eyes were surprisingly old for a mage in his physical prime. He was only sixty three years old but his youthful vigor had gone a burton. His exhaustion was to be expected as he had just defeated Gellert Grindelwald in a battle whose complexity was still being dissected by the Magical Bureau of Defense.

"Yes, you do," Reggie stated in a 'I dare you to disagree me' tone. "We're not sure all of Gellert's followers have been contained. They will come after you."

"Let them come," countered Dumbledore, displaying his first spark of energy in far too long. "I will not live my life in fear of possible assassination."

The birdlike Reggie made a most ungentlemanly exclamation which cannot be repeated in polite company.

"What about Hogwarts?" Reggie asked. Seeing Albus' momentary lapse of surety, the former Auror pounced on his distracted prey. "If you won't take an Auror for your protection, do it for the students. You're tired, Albus. You're in no condition to take on a squad of Gellert's followers if they reach Hogwarts. If there's an altercation someone will get hurt. A child... a student... a co-worker... just because you were too damn proud to accept help."

"Reggie…" Albus began, though he was weakening as Reggie had hit his Achilles' hell with all the fury of a rutting werewolf. Damn Reggie! Damn the eagle-eyed Reggie for realizing that working at Hogwarts... with magical children...with the gifted and the not-so-gifted was Albus' own personal atonement for past deeds. Baxter didn't know the truth of it, thank God. But there was always the fear that Baxter would decide to investigate.

"Yes, I know about your peccadilloes as you know that I share them. The Auror I've chosen to be your guard is my former protégé. He doesn't share our inclinations, Albus, but he also doesn't view us as perverted deviants."

"Probably a good actor," was the flat response.

"No. He's raw as rope and doesn't possess a filter. He's utterly shocking and yet completely refreshing. Albus, you know about our team of Aurors that were on the Eastern front on the continent?" Reggie questioned.

"They did amazing work," Albus answered. Truly, that small band of nameless Aurors had been a band of Avenging Angels, relocating Muggles and Mages alike from Gellert's oncoming armies. Their escapades were legendary and even the biased Daily Prophet had declared the unlikely band of heroes a magical treasure.

"_**They **_did not," Reggie stressed. He held up his hand to stop Albus from interrupting. "_**He**_ did bloody phenomenal work. We sent a quad of volunteers to help out. Alastor's been working alone for the last six months. I need to get him out of the field and quickly before he burns out. He's insisting on staying out in the field until the job is done. He stays out for much longer, he'll be as crispy as an overbaked treacle tart. In this strange new world that I find myself in charge of, I need both of you hale and hearty."

Albus shook his head and Reggie overruled his longtime friend. "You're meeting him tomorrow at the ceremony. You're both getting Orders of Merlin. Right now, I need heroes for the general populace and _**congratulations **_you and Moody have been selected. Then he's moving into your quarters at Hogwarts right afterwards, so you need to Charm up an extension. He's a big burly bloke so don't skimp. Full suite of rooms, Albus, proper sized bed..."

He knew Albus would mutter how he didn't deserve an OoM, but Reggie was surprised when Albus flinched.

"Wear something festive," ordered Reggie. "You look like you're being laid out."

* * *

Alastor Moody stormed into Reggie Baxter's office, his dark mood frightening several undersecretaries and three clerks.

"No need to let me know he's here," Minister Baxter stated to his terrified clerk. "I could hear his voice once he entered the building. Perhaps calling your new Minister of Magic a daft plonker is not the smartest career decision? And I'm quite sure that I didn't hear you call me a Daft Tossing Wanker?"

"Of course not, Minister," responded a not very contrite Alastor. The Auror was guilty of doing that but he wasn't idiotic enough to tell Baxter.

"Put your arse in a chair, lad," Reggie commanded. He was busy signing various documents and he didn't look up to see if Alastor did as instructed. Because he knew Alastor would sit and Alastor accepted that he'd sit. Reggie then gave the stack of papers to his clerk and ordered him to Floo the Prophet regarding the photo opportunity at the ceremony.

That done, he looked at the ginger Alastor, Viewing him, estimating his magical stores, guessing at his depletion levels and worrying about his hair-trigger temper. Inwardly, he cursed himself for letting Alastor Moody get into such physical straits, alone on the Eastern Front. Intellectually, he accepted that no one else could have convinced Gellert's followers that they were dealing with a quad of highly trained warrior mages. Emotionally, he ripped himself as new hole because he shouldn't have left Alastor out there. The boy was barely in his thirties! Yet he looked older and Reggie noticed how his eyes constantly shifted as though anticipating attack. Paranoia and constant vigilance had kept Alastor alive for his tour of hell, but now Reggie needed to reintegrate Alastor back into the norms of peacetime Auroring.

"I understand that you're not appreciative of your new assignment," Reggie dryly commented.

"You want me to mind that mage that defeated Gellert. What exactly do you want me to do? Offer to hold his cloak when he decides to kick in the gates of hell as an encore?" Alastor growled. "Put me back in the field, Reggie. There's actual work I can do in Europe!"

"Alastor, defeating Gellert exhausted Albus Dumbledore. In his weakened condition, he will be easy prey for Gellert's followers. I need you to keep him alive," explained Reggie.

"Why me?" Alastor roughly exclaimed.

"I told you, perhaps you weren't listening, Senior Auror Moody. I need Albus Dumbledore alive. I've chosen you for three reasons. You're the best Auror I have available. You're also open-minded, which I need as Albus and I share similar inclinations. You never held that against me…"

"Why should I?" Alastor questioned. "I was the only Muggle-born Auror trainee in over fifty years! Kept getting that superior pureblood bull shit crammed down my throat, even the halfies looked down on me."

"Which is pretty hard to comprehend as you towered over all the others in your trainee cohort? And in fact, I know that when you were my trainee you binned a Senior Auror who made a comment about my particularities. Literally binned him, Alastor! 'Talking rubbish means you get put in with the rubbish'!"

Alastor's face fell and he looked bashful.

"You _**knew **_about that?"

"Yes, Alastor, I kept both eyes on you and while normally I can not condone a trainee slamming Senior Auror Phineas into a rubbish bin, I appreciate the sentiment. I must confess that I was surprised that you didn't turn him into a rubbish bin."

There was a mumbled response of 'got the bloody spell wrong'.

"Anyway, Albus appreciates men. You're a raging heterosexual, Alastor, as I know about the various female Aurors to which you'd showed your wand."

Reggie was rewarded with Alastor Moody turning fuchsia and attempting to hide his face.

"I must confess that I am still awed by your vitality and stamina, Auror Moody. As I was explaining, Albus is like me in that we both share similar interests. I can safely say that your virtue will remain intact as Albus won't find you attractive." Then just to twist the knife a little more as Alastor needed to be spanked after his bad behavior, Reggie added, "In the slightest. You're taller than he is, you outweigh him by a few stone and the beard… Plus he's a bit of a repressed priss. Alastor, I know that being out on the Eastern front for the last six months was hellish, but you need to trim that beard and cut your hair. You look like a ginger haired bear."

"I should feel insulted," Alastor protested. He proudly stroked his beard. "It kept me warm at night."

"And please take a long bath," Reggie pleaded. "I know you Scourifyied yourself daily but really, hot water, soap?"

He then dismissed Alastor, but Alastor refused to leave.

"What's the third reason, Reginald?" Alastor asked.

"You've been in the field by yourself for too long. I need to pull you back in, Alastor. Before you so astray in the head or have a meltdown. I should have pulled you back in after Erik immolated himself, but I had no one to replace you."

Of the four Auror blood brothers sent off to the Eastern Front, only two survived. Edgar had been shipped off to Mungo's early on, Clarence had gotten killed by a troika of Gellert's supporters and after Erik's stunning death by flambé, Alastor had been left to carry on. Six months of solitary fighting, a one wizard resistance army.

"Erik died due to _hostiles_," growled Alastor.

"I investigated Erik's death, Alastor. You and I know the truth, but no one else does. Erik's mum is getting his death benefit so his dying in battle is the official story. No one needs to know that the demons he was fighting were his own. Auror to Auror, brother to brother, Alastor. I swore the oath, too. Now, Alastor, I _**anticipate**_ that you _**will**_ cooperate. Clarence's widow will be receiving the Order of Merlin medal as will Erik's mother. Edgar's receiving his in a private ceremony as you know he's no good with crowds. Not any more. I need one of the Eastern Front Quad at the ceremony and you're it."

Bloody hell, Reggie had him by the short hairs.

* * *

The other Hogwart House Heads had taken it upon themselves to get him presentable for the travesty of the Order of Merlin award. He didn't bloody deserve it. He knew and accepted his role in Gellert's rise in power and the accompanying guilt but he had recognized the glittering in Reggie's eyes. It was a losing battle as Reggie would have him at the ceremony, short of Albus Hexing him - and knowing Reggie, he had probably also double dosed on the AntiHex Potion.

Galatea Merrythought was to be his 'date', Filius Flitwick was threatening him with a CheerMeUp Charm that would make him the life of the party and Horace Slughorn was busy commenting on the social and political connections of people he might meet. With friends like these, Gellert would have never become a Dark Lord Overseer intent on capturing Europe. No, he would have gone absolutely stark raving nutters.

Galatea shook her head in disapproval at his mood. "You deserve this. Stop acting like you're a guest at your own funeral. Filius? Do you have a Charm that might help?"

"No charms, please," requested Albus. "Filius, did you ask Hogwarts if she'd be kind enough to expand my quarters?"

As the longest serving House Head, Filius was required to intercede with the Grand Dame Hogwarts regarding structural changes. It wasn't that she was uncooperative, but she was a tad bit set in her ways and firm in her foundations.

"What's this? Albus needs a larger suite? You moving someone in?" Horace narrowed his gooseberry colored eyes in mock concern. "Dippet must be having backflips – what with our morality code in our contracts."

"Horace, don't you worry, Reggie Baxter talked to Dippet and it's all approved," chirped an irrepressible Filius. "I just need his name."

"He's an Auror..." began Albus.

"Oooo..." catcalled Galatea. "An Auror...who is this pretty that has attracted your interest enough for you to actually make such a bold declaration of your interest?"

Really, this matter was rapidly heading out of control, and Albus needed to put his foot down.

"Reggie believes that some of Gellert's followers might wish to avenge what happened." He kept his tone flat and the irrepressible trio settled down right quick. Perhaps too quickly as they were now overly concerned about his welfare.

"He's guarding you," Galatea surmised. "Who is it? Have you met him?"

"No, I haven't met him as he was one of the Eastern Front Quad. He's been in Eastern Europe for the last year or so."

"Alastor? It wouldn't be Alastor by chance, would it?" the intuitive Filius asked.

"If by Alastor, you would mean Alastor Moody, you would be correct," Albus agreed.

"He's one of my high-flying Eagles," Filius proudly admitted. But his mustache was twitching which meant the Charms Master was struggling not to laugh.

"May I ask why you're so amused?" Albus questioned.

"You and Alastor are quite the odd couple," giggled Galatea. "It's like having a den of broody Ashwinders nestling next to an erumpet horn. You two together? He's so... Alastor and you're just so... Albus...Just so Albus..."

And both Horace and Filius were nodding their heads in agreement.

"What do you mean by that?" protested a flustered Albus.

* * *

"Albus!" Reginald Baxter exclaimed upon Albus' arrival to his inquisition. "You came! And Galatea! No doubt it's all due to your influence."

The newly crowned Minister exchanged assorted pleasantries to Galatea before he asked if he and Albus could be excused. He then hooked his arm into Albus' and pulled him toward a small room.

"I need you to meet Alastor," Reginald explained. "You two will get along like a cauldron on fire!" Then in a softer voice, he informed Albus that the Department of Aurors had Charmed the party for safety. And then as an afterthought, "And there are anti-Disaparation charms. So while you could punch your way through them, Albus, it would make quite the scene."

In a louder tone as the two men entered a smaller room, "And here is Alastor!"

Albus wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the man known as Alastor Moody wasn't it.

Moody was tall, a bit taller than Albus and he was broad shouldered and bulky. Well, that was just a first impression as Moody hadn't bothered to pretty up. No, he was wearing his working clothes. Long leather jacket, dragonhide vest, sturdy trousers and dragonhide boots. He carried a blasting staff in the crook of one arm and his wand was noticeably holstered with his left hand hovering over it. Shaggy, ginger hair with a matching beard, complete with a streak of grey. It looked like a Hex-caused disfiguration as he was probably in his mid-thirties at the maximum. And far too young to have come across the grey naturally.

His face looked young – however his eyes... his dark eyes were darting back and forth, never still. The hands that hovered over... never on... his wand and staff. To Albus, he personalized vigilance that bordered on full blown paranoia.

Alastors' eyes narrowed and he stared at Albus. For several minutes, he examined Albus and then he spoke.

"Alastor Moody," he introduced himself.

"Albus Dumbledore," Albus replied in kind and then extended his hand. To his surprise, Moody ignored it... well... he viewed it with the same intensity that some reserved for poisonous snakes.

He looked... like he was a walking, talking case of SpellShock.

A guardian angel that had witnessed too many traumas to stay sane, and in response to his suffering, he had become one of God's Avenging Angel, thunderbolt and lightning in hand.

"I'm going home with you tonight," Alastor announced.

Albus flushed and Moody roughly barked a laugh.

"Hard to believe that a renowned defeater of Dark Lords blushes," Alastor growled. "Then again, it's hard to believe that the Ministry believes you need someone to change your nappies. We need to get some ground rules settled first."

"When it comes to your safety,_** I**_ make the final decisions. You will abide by what I say with no whinging. I've heard that you haven't wanted a minder so you've been blatantly ignoring Reggie's attempts at saving you from your own stupidity. That shite's ending now," Alastor roughly insisted.

Like bloody hell was Albus Dumbledore allowing a stranger to make decisions involving him.

"You're not making my decisions for me. I make them _**myself**_ and you figure out how to keep me safe. If Reggie had his way, he'd put me in a cell and keep me there," protested Albus. "He doesn't want me to teach this term, and I refused. I will teach my students and I do not need you to mind me during classes."

The two wizards glared at each other, daring the other one to look away first. It was akin to staring at a mad dog, Albus realized. One sign of weakness and he'd pounce... yet too much staring would be viewed as an attempt to dominate Alastor, causing him to attack. Instinctively, they took one step closer toward each other and then Reggie... short, wren-like Reggie butted between them.

"Now boys," Reggie interrupted. He grabbed both men by their arms and squeezed. Hard.

The two near combatants turned as one and stared at him, both obviously puzzled by his interruption of their friendly greetings.

"Put your willies back into your pants, boys. There is no need for a pissing match. We're actually doing this my way," Reggie explained in a faux cheerful voice. "In public, Alastor will not disagree with Albus. You two will appear to be _**friendly**_ at all times."

Alastor was in mid-bark and Albus was smiling,

"Don't get too happy, Albus. In private, Alastor will take lead. In all matters of defense, Alastor's will be the final decision. Don't try to be a sly fox, Albus, and attempt to make changes in public. Albus will continue to teach however Alastor will be present during all classes, be they public, private; one-on-ones for advancements or remediation and most especially Alastor will be there for all detentions. I don't anticipate that Albus will need you to be his teaching assistant, Alastor. You will be an observer, nothing more."

"Do I have to soap his back for him, too?" Alastor roared.

"I _**must**_ protest," Albus argued.

"Protest all you wish, Albus and Alastor. We have medals that we are presenting in two minutes and I know that you both will be happy and clappy and most importantly suitably impressive so you can give our shattered populace some hope in these difficult and trying days. Alastor, Edgar's children are in attendance, so I'm sure you'll wish to talk with them. Albus, I took the liberty of having a few students from Hogwarts attend. One of them is the Head Girl, the one that is training to be an animagus? I think she's one of your lions, am I correct?"

Both wizards, realizing that they had been cut off at the knees, decided silence was the better part of valor.

"Now, good wizards," Reggie exclaimed. "A celebration awaits. In other words, you're about to go out there to a world hungry for heroes. You will smile. You will be happy. You will appear to be the closest of friends. And you know _**why**_?"

"Because you got me by my short hairs," Alastor growled.

Albus nodded his head in agreement. "While his expression of discontent is rather ... crude...the sentiment is quite correct."

"Boys, boys, boys," Reggie protested. "You're going to smile because that's what _**cheerful**_ wizards do."

* * *

Alastor Moody was beyond fuming. Albus Dumbledore was a prissy school teacher, an academic, annoyed that his personal freedom was curtailed. And Alastor would be responsible for keeping Dumbledore's intelligent head on his shoulders. No common sense did he possess. Yes, he had defeated Gellert but Gellert had probably tripped over Albus' long robes.

A lucky cast, a throw of a hex...

Yet Alastor knew that his furious anger... it was a new thing. It had kept him alive on the Eastern Europe Front for the last six months, after Erik had gotten Spellshocked. Erik was a good man, and Alastor refused to linger on Erik's last few moments. Moody had long accepted that a good man could be driven into darkness, especially after what the two of them had endured together after Clarence's death. When Erik had finally snapped and nearly taken out a bunch of innocent Muggles thinking that they were a cohort of Gellert's followers, Alastor had put him down.

Reggie knew the bloody truth and had kept it close to his vest. Erik's mum was getting the death benefit and she needed to keep receiving it. Therefore, Alastor put on his best smile and went out to his public.

The flashing of photos being taken blinded him, making him relive the horror and chaos of the firefight of Erik's death and instinctively, he reached for his wand. To his surprise, Albus latched onto his hand.

"It's just the flashes from the photographers. Don't panic," hissed Albus. Then in a louder tone, Albus offered to illuminate the room. "The flashing are quite overwhelming us both."

Alastor mumbled something that he hoped sounded like thanks and then opened his eyes. Albus Dumbledore was creating a ball of illumination wandlessly. _**Wandlessly**_. The wizard that Alastor was willing to dismiss as an overdressed priss had a bit of talent.

Still didn't mean that Alastor was gonna scrub his back in the tub. Or get the lather out of his hair.

* * *

Albus and Alastor mutually and silently both decided to mingle solo. Alastor saw a small girl next to three strapping lads. The set was matched with a harried looking mum and two other ladies, and his face broadened into the first real smile of the evening.

"Mrs. Bones?" He asked. "Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Harrison."

"Pru," Prudence Bones reminded him. "How many times must I insist that you call me, Pru? Edgar would have loved to have been here, but he's not comfortable with being out in the public."

Clarence's widow greeted him with a kiss and a hug, then Erik's mom was given a warm handshake.

They chinwagged for a bit and Edgar's young daughter Amelia had just informed him that she was attending Hogwarts for the first time in a week when Alastor was requested to get his arse over to meet someone important. He ignored the summons and instead bent down so he was eye to eye with young Amelia. She was a serious girl, far too serious for her age. Edgar had confessed that he was a might worried about young Amelia attending Hogwarts as she had been the lone Bones child still being homeschooled when her dad had gotten hurt. She had been deeply traumatized and Edgar worried about her first few days at school.

Therefore Alastor would keep both eyes on her, least as much as he could while soaping Albus Dumbledore's assorted bits.

"Now, Amelia, I'm being assigned to Hogwarts, so if you need anything, you come find me. Deal?"

She nodded her head before spontaneously giving him a big hug. He hugged her back and ignored the repeated summons for just a while longer.

He was then hugged and kissed by all three women, given a hearty handshake by all three Bones lad and then agreed to meet the Minister of Bloody Toilets.

What a flushing good time he was having.

* * *

Albus decided to divest himself of Alastor Moody the bloody Berserker as soon as possible. The bright lights of the photographer's flashes had been nerve-wracking yes, but Alastor had instinctively gone for his wand. Recklessly, Albus had grabbed Moody's wand hand, trying to prevent the widespread destruction of most of the wizarding world's press corps. While the death of Moe Skeeter would not be even be considered a minor loss, there were a great many people whose deaths would be hard to explain.

Galatea latched onto his arm, and skillfully directed him towards the various people that Horace Slughorn had deemed important. As Reggie would desire, Albus made small talk and gave false praise to Moody whenever possible. The ginger-haired bear was not making the social rounds according to the various disapproving comments made in his presence and fortunately Galatea was able to rally a defense.

"I'm sure he's visiting with the families of the Eastern European Quad. They were invited tonight and I'm sure he wished to see them. They were a brave band of brothers facing impossible situations together, so I'm sure their tight bond is impossible for people like us to understand."

Then Albus was informed that the awards would be presented.

* * *

Alastor didn't remember much of the ceremony. Lots of hot air about what he and his brothers had done, how a schoolteacher had defeated a Dark Wizard. He did remember the faces, the upturned faces peering up at him when Reggie placed the Order of Merlin – 1st class on him. A sea of faces looking for a hero in dark times and not one of them was kin. He was Muggle-born, his dad and mum long dead. The little he remembered of his father was that he had been a police officer before Liam had taken sick and died.

All those long years in the orphanage, where he had been friendless and considered unlucky due to the flukish things that occurred around him, he had always remembered that his Da had been the proper sort. Perhaps he had turned his Da into a superhero, but Alastor always struggled to be the man his father had been.

Might did not make right.

Morality was all that kept mankind from descending into anarchy and so he followed his Code. That's why he became the first successful Muggle-born Auror in a hag's age because he was following in the footsteps of his Da. He hoped his Da and his Mum were watching down on him and that they were bloody proud of him.

Because he had taken his magic, a gift, and used it well.

Or so he hoped.

And as he looked at the multitude of faces, he never felt so damn alone in his life.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't anticipate that Aberforth would make an appearance and so he wasn't disappointed when he failed to see him. Instead he just saw the clamoring crowd and he felt violently ill at the celebratory praise.

_**I let Gellert do this to you all. Do not praise me! BLAME ME! Punish me!**_

When the blasted celebration was over, he had a pounding headache. Galatea took pity on him, and Side-Apparated the entire group back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Alastor Moody followed Albus Dumbledore back to his suite. Tomorrow, he'd be introduced to the various staff members of Hogwarts but tonight he needed to get some sleep.

After arriving in the suite, the first thing Alastor Moody did was toss the Order of Merlin into his dresser. He noticed without commenting that his 'suite of rooms' consisted of a small, single bed, a chest of drawers... and no private bath. Wonderful, the schoolteacher would soon regret his decision as he'd be getting an eyeful and more of Alastor Moody every damn time he bathed. Then Moody began triple checking the wards. After they matched his personal satisfaction, he placed a foeglass, a sneakoscope and assorted toys of the trade throughout Albus' neat quarters.

Albus opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, but Alastor cut him off quick. "Private means your quarters."

That done, Alastor cast a spell on the door and on the various windows.

"If you decide to take a midnight walk, you'll wake me," he explained.

And with that, Alastor Moody went to bed. His small, single bed that filled most of the room.

* * *

Damn it, Hogwarts hadn't agreed to amend a full suite of rooms to his quarters. He needed that rectified tomorrow. At the very least the Auror deserved a bed large enough to entertain in.

Oh dear God, he hadn't even thought that Alastor might wish nocturnal company.

Albus took off the blasted Order of Merlin, threw it in his sock drawer and then prepared for bed. And he had never felt so alone in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning started off auspiciously like most naval disasters. A sleepy Albus wished to make use of the bath before Alastor woke. Instead of a nice, long bath, he walked in to find Alastor in the slipper double claw bathtub. The Auror's eyes were closed and he was enjoying a long, leisurely soak under the watchful eye of Fawkes. The Phoenix's head was tilted and he was intently staring at Alastor, apparently as unsure of the young man as Albus was.

Wishing to give him privacy, Albus attempted to leave but Alastor assured him that he'd be done in a moment. There was a gurgle of water as the bath emptied and then a quite flustered Albus fled the scene before he saw too much of Alastor. As it was, a dripping wet Alastor came out of the bath, clad only in a towel which barely covered his bits. Was he covered in just a _**hand**_ towel?

No, it was a full bath towel, thank God.

Bloody hell, the shoulders on the man! Not that Albus noticed shoulders, as his personal predilection was more toward the graceful and compact. _**Not**_ toward someone that outweighed him and was taller than he was. Certainly not towards someone who was coarse and rough and who would no doubt insist on being in charge because it was '_**private'**_.

And the way Alastor was acting, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary for him to be clad in only a towel!

"I would greatly appreciate if you would utilize a dressing gown," a flustered Albus protested. It took all of his willpower not to flick and switch one into creation.

"Don't have one," Alastor easily admitted. "I usually go starkers anyway. No worries, I shan't be doing that here."

Albus could only watch in horrified fascination as the hairy bear lumbered toward his den. Try as hard as he could, Albus didn't detect that Alastor was baiting him regading his sexual inclination. No, Alastor was just being matter of fact.

* * *

Then breakfast was horribly fascinating in a mid-air Quidditch collision type of way, as Albus wasn't allowed to eat anything until Alastor had double checked it for Charms and Hexes. The House Elves were noticeably affronted and Dippet glared at Albus, no doubt blaming him for upsetting the House Elves. Disgruntled House Elves could quickly disrupt the well-run Hogwarts and send it spiraling into chaos.

At last, with a brusque nod of his head, Alastor cleared Albus' breakkie. Then Alastor was presented with his repast by a House Elf who was quivering in terror. Two soft boiled eggs and some toast soldiers were being threatened with being dropped due to her shaking. Somehow, the frightened House Elf was able to place his meal on the table before backing away anxiously. The poor soul was wringing her hands in abject terror.

"Thank you," he informed the House Elf, as he expertly decapitated the two soft boiled eggs with a quick, savage slash of his spoon. "Miss Tibby? Is it not?"

The House Elf, fearful at being brought to Alastor's attention, nearly dropped her tray.

"Yes! Tibby!" She squeaked.

"Thank you, Ms. Tibby. 'Tis the first decent breakfast I've had in two years or more," Alastor informed Tibby.

"Tibby brings Mr. Auror Moody more!" She clutched her tray to her chest and nearly made a mad dash but Alastor asked her to stop.

"'Tis enough for the Ministry's soldier's first real meal in far too long. I believe that I owe thanks to Master Flitwick also," the Auror's voice was quite soft.

"I remembered," a smiling Filius admitted. He seemed quite chuffed that he had been found out. "You always ate that on your first breakfast back."

Something seemed to pass between the two men and then Alastor nodded his head in silent acknowledgement.

"Good to have you back, lad," was all Filius finally said.

* * *

The two wizards settled into a routine. Well, perhaps settled was not the correct term, perhaps forced into a routine would be a more apt description. Alastor bathed in the morning. Albus bathed in the evenings, while Alastor was busy torturing himself with the various physical exertions. The Auror locked Albus into his quarters for the duration of his torture sessions and then would appear back sometime later.

Albus knew that the strenuous physical exercise was helpful in keeping the irascible Alastor's temper under control. While Albus took lead in their public dealings, Alastor appeared the picture perfect servant, however everything reversed once they were alone. Alastor would loudly browbeat Albus for his stupidity and his naiveté regarding possible attacks and Albus would protest that Alastor's constant vigilance bordered on paranoia.

That exasperated comment had become Alastor's new catch phrase and he used it six or seven times a day. If not more. This day past, he had used it nineteen times.

It wasn't to say that Albus wasn't at fault. He was quite unhappy about his minder and his inability to enjoy the simpler things in life without a perfect stranger checking for possible hexes. One of the simpler things in his life that Albus truly missed was the ability to open his own owl posts, as Alastor didn't even bother to hide his amusement over the number of silk knickers he was receiving. He didn't say anything, he just arched one eyebrow. It was amazing how much Alastor could say by not saying anything!

The tension had gotten to the point where Albus was tempted to have Tibby the House Elf permanently stationed in his quarters. Reggie Baxter, Minister of Magic, had already been involved with one hot row between the two men regarding private verses public. To Albus' annoyance, Reggie had agreed with Alastor. Fawkes was Albus' familiar, bonded to the wizard, so therefore he was considered an extension of Albus. So interactions with Albus, Alastor and Fawkes were considered, PRIVATE, which meant Alastor was in charge.

His efforts at thawing the freeze between them was doomed to failure. Alastor had gotten very quiet when Albus had given him a proper dressing gown. Nothing too fancy, but it was warm and cozy. A sensible, solid color. Long enough to cover the long-legged Auror from his head to his calves and the various bits inbetween. Alastor might be comfortable wearing skin and a towel, but Albus did not wish for the faintest hint of impropriety. For good measure, he had thrown in a new nightshirt and a few pairs of socks because he had noticed that Alastor's socks were thin and nearly past mending.

When he handed the box to Alastor, Albus the Legilimens, had experienced a flash of humiliated memories from the younger man. Of a shamed Ravenclaw who had come into his adult height early being handed a box by Filius. The strength of the emotions surprised Albus as Alastor's countenance had been completely expressionless.

Alastor had brusquely thanked Albus and then he had retreated to his Spartan room. The dressing gown had been neatly hung in his near empty wardrobe, next to his dragonhide vest and leather jacket. Really, Alastor didn't have much in the manner of clothing, a few shirts, and several trousers. Everything compulsively straightened, compulsively cleaned. The room had all the hominess of a hotel room for let except for a picture of four men that was located on his dresser.

And Albus was unexpectedly reminded of Tom Riddle in the orphanage. But why, though?

It came to him finally late one night as Albus was pondering how Alastor now seemed more determined to keep his working clothes pristine.

His few possessions jealously guarded and perfectly maintained. Yet, he never purchased anything new.

That was it. That was the contradiction.

Albus needed to investigate his reticent, ginger-haired bear. Filius would be his best bet, but how to sneak away from Alastor long enough to have a chinwag?

In the end, it was rather frighteningly easy to discover Alastor's secret as Alastor himself gave Albus the opportunity. Moody wished to visit Hogsmeade so the Auror had arranged for Galatea Merrythought and Filius Flitiwck to mind him.

* * *

Alastor Moody was an Auror on a mission. He needed to get his wand checked at Ollivander's, get some decent clothes and the hardest of all for him, Alastor needed to inform Edgar Bones that he could no longer help support his family.

Damn that airy-fairy Dumbledore. He might have meant well by giving Alastor a dressing gown, but the nightshirt and the socks had been a pointed jab on how Alastor was looking raggedy. That his socks and nightshirts were mended. Well, it was easy for the Defeater of Dark Lords to live the good life; it was bloody difficulty to support three families on Alastor's salary. He saved a small smidgeon for himself and the rest had gone to support the Boneses, Clarence's widow and Erik's mum.

When Alastor had been on the frontlines, he hadn't required much in the way of funds. Galleons didn't spend that well in Muggle Eastern Europe after all, so when their team lead Senior Auror Edgar Bones had brutally injured, the three remaining Blood Brothers had requested that a significant chunk of their pay be given to Edgar's family. After Clarence was slain, well, he and Erik had decided it was only proper to take over Clarence's share of the Bones stipend and send a bit on to Clarence's widow. And after Erik... well... it was good and correct that Alastor support his mum.

Except now he was back in post-Gellert Britain and what had seemed more than adequate to live on, a prince's salary, really wasn't. Especially now that Alastor was in high society with Dumbledore the peacock. With a wand that didn't feel _**right**_ in his hand, not any more, not after Erik.

And the prices! Everything rationed, what little that was available had tripled in price if not more...

He arrived at the Bones' residence, a nice neat farmhouse with a large Victory garden along with a great many farm animals. The oldest boy, Edgar, invited him in and as Alastor had feared, Pru insisted on making a fuss over him. A High Tea just for the adults, which was bloody wonderful. How relaxing it was, to have a nice cuppa with a bit of honey. For once, Alastor didn't have to worry about overly anxious House Elves pestering him or Albus Dumbledore swooning face forward into his cuppa because he used the wrong spoon.

There was a shuffling noise, and Edgar Bones, Senior, joined him. Alastor stood while Edgar approached the table and he carefully clasped Edgar's remaining forearm.

"I'm glad you're here," Edgar quietly informed Alastor. "My family is going on an outing today. Diagon Ally for supplies for Hogwarts. Think I can convince you to come with me? It's the first time I've been out in public since the Front, could use my brother for support. 'Sides, Allie, you might like to see how we're spending your money."

That jest failed, as a tearful Edgar broke down, wiping his eyes with his hand. "Thank you. 'Twas not for you, Clarry and Erik, my family wouldn't have anything. Since what we were doing wasn't officially Ministry approved, well, they didn't wish to pay my pension. Reggie says I'll be getting it soon, by Christmas, so I'll be paying you back. Every bloody knut, I'll pay you back."

While Alastor was struggling to keep his composure, Pru decided to hug him. Really, Senior Aurors shouldn't be so damn emotional. It was a sign of weakness, but Alastor was a bloody prat. To hell with Dumbledore and his sense of style, Alastor would _**still**_ continue to support the Boneses. He didn't need a crisp shirt; his old ones were plenty fine enough. Mending was easy, be it magical or muggle sewing. And really, how could Alastor think of new boots when his former squad leader had four growing children needing robes and cauldrons, spellbooks and hats, gloves and telescopes? Yes, his soles might wear a bit thin by Christmas but he _**owed**_ Edgar. And there might be enough for boots, if Alastor was careful with his purchases.

"You'll come with us, won't you?" requested Edgar once more. "It's Amelia's first year at Hogwarts, and as her father, I _**should**_ help her pick out her school supplies. I really need you with me, Allie. I'm no good with crowds but with you there, I'd feel safe. Help me, please. For Ami's sake. She doesn't deserve a recluse for a father."

" Absolutely," agreed Alastor.

* * *

Edgar Bones ignored the staring of passerbys that his scarred mien earned. He once had been tall, blond and handsome but that was before the Dark Wizard carved up his face.

"Obviously they haven't seen two Order of Merlin winners in the same spot," was Edgar's quick witted retort. "Should have worn our medals."

"Yes, that's it," Alastor agreed. "Never seen two winners together before _**plus**_ such bloody handsome ones, too. Good thing you're married, Edgar, else they'd be wanting to have their way with you. Don't worry, I'll do the best I can to comfort them all."

His quip earned a roaring laugh from Edgar. It was good to be back with Edgar once more, as there was strong bond of trust and friendship twixt them. He could be _**Alastor**_ with Edgar.

"Would the two dashing Aurors mind entering Ollivander's so Amelia can get her wand?" Pru wryly asked.

The youngest Bone child was almost quivering in her excitement, and as always, Mr. Ollivander treated his youngest customer with the same level of respect as he did everyone else. His silver eyes intently gleamed when he recognized Edgar and Alastor; the heroes of the realm, however he focused on young Amelia. He took his time, took her measure and then after a suitable consultation, presented her with her wand, a mahogany masterpiece with a core that was a hair from a unicorn tail. A very pricy wand Alastor abruptly realized when Edgar and Pru exchanged quick glances.

"Mr. Ollivander," Moody interjected. "Now that Miss Bones' wand has selected her, I wonder if I might be able to discuss my wand with you. In private?"

The two men walked away from the Boneses and Alastor informed Ollivander that _**he**_ was paying for Amelia's wand. The surprisingly shrewd Ollivander offered a compromise, he'd charge Amelia's parents a small portion of the real cost.

"That way Mr. Bones can keep his pride. A father takes pleasure in the fact that he can purchase his daughter's wand for her. I'll charge him a galleon while you can pay the rest. Two galleons, Mr Moody. A discount in grateful recognition of you and Mr. Bones' contributions to the Wizarding Worlds' safety. I'm sorry that's the best I can do for you. It's just everything is so expensive these days. Plus with the war effort, there is a distinct lack of virgins to secure unicorn tail hair. As soon as most maidens are old enough to collect unicorn tail hair safely, they have already given their wizards a proper sendoff."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I need to have a consult with you as I'm having problems with my wand," Alastor explained to Ollivander. "Doesn't seem as responsive as it used to be."

Ollivander asked a few probing questions, determined the time frame of when the wand had become less reactive and then nodded his head.

"It's not unheard of," agreed Ollivander. "When your last squad member died, you experienced the latest in a series of traumatic events. You've changed, considerably, since you were the wide-eyed eleven year old picking out your first wand with Galatea Merrythought. That was your young man wand, now it's time to find your adult wand."

Alastor shifted uneasily while Ollivander stared at him. Then came the declaration he was fearing, how much he had changed due to recent events. "You used to be willow, very flexy and bendable, now you're Hornbeam with a dragonheart string core. Hornbean is also known as ironwood, surprisingly strong, and you most assuredly possess a dragon's heart, Auror Moody. "

And clink went the Galleons as they were handed over to Mr. Ollivander. Well, wands more important than fancy clothes. And the introverted Amelia deserved a familiar as it _**was**_ her first year at Hogwarts, so Alastor bought her a Kneazle, a little black tom while Edgar and Pru took care of the licensing required. Amelia got all teary because she had wanted it so bad but she had accepted that her parents couldn't afford to give her one. A secretly chuffed Alastor grumped and harrumphed before he took the Bones boys to Quality Quidditch Supplies for their Hogwarts send off gifts as the Bones boys were barking mad about Quidditch.

There went the Galleons for his new boots as Edgar, Jameson and Henry needed gloves and other gear. Really, Pru and Edgar would be able to rest much easier at home knowing that their boys had decent protective gear. And maybe there was a small part of Alastor that still wished he had been able to have a familiar or play Quidditch when he had first gone to Hogwarts.

As a Muggle orphan, his first few months at Hogwarts had been terrifying. Certainly would have liked something friendly and comforting when he was experiencing a whole new world. As a youngling, Alastor would have also appreciated proper robes that fit and weren't obviously 'scholarship' robes. HE had never had been a Quidditch star, unlike the Bones boys, because he had never tried out for Quidditch. No way would he have ever gotten on the Ravenclaw team because he only had the school's well used brooms to ride. So he watched on the sidelines, envious until the day he bought his first broom.

Naturally, the senior Bones were in a celebratory mood as they were getting the house back to themselves after having four kids, so Alastor insisted on buying a festive dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. The prices were sky-scraping, the food not as abundant as it once was, but spirits were still sky high. The meal demolished, everyone still had room for a sortie to the recently reopened Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, as no trip to Diagon Alley was complete without ice cream. Come winter, he'd be a bit cold until he saved up for a proper thick coat and scarf, but that was three months from now. Fortunately, he had the points necessary for a new jacket.

By now Edgar Senior was getting knackered, so they called it an afternoon.

Alastor got a verbal thrashing from both senior Bones because of the Galleons he had spent. He assured them that he had plenty left in Gringotts, not letting them know he had only a few knuts left to his name.

But really, the Bones needed the money more than he did.

* * *

"More tea?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

Galatea Merrythought agreed and smiled . "I'm so delighted that Beery has been able to grow tea in the greenhouses. Though I need a little bit of honey to sweeten it."

She put more than a dollop in her tea and she shook her head at the blaspheme of putting _**honey**_ in her tea. Professor Merrythought was a proper soul, which meant sugar cubes in her tea. "I'd prefer real sugar. You still haven't figured the correct way to Transfigure it into Sugar?"

"No," admitted Albus. "However, I've been able to turn honey into a delicious candy that the House Elves enjoy. Now, I wish to confess the real reason why I invited you to tea. You probably have noticed the rather hulking bear that is following me around these days."

"Alastor," the irrepressible Filius reminded Albus. "His name is _**Alastor**_."

"I believe that you might be correct. Filius, as his former House Head, what can you tell me about him?"

"Is the problem that there is a little unresolved sexual tension between you two?" Galatea quipped. "He does have delightfully broad shoulder so I can see the attraction. You should shag him, Albus."

While he was the renowned defeater of a Dark Lord, inside Albus Dumbledore was a shy, little boy. So he turned crimson and shook his head. While Alastor was broad-shouldered, Albus thought that he was also a bit of a paranoid prat.

"He's not my type, Galatea. Fortunately, he's aware of my inclinations and it doesn't seem to disturb him. However, I was hoping that if I knew a little bit about him," and here Albus paused.

"You two having problems?" Sharp-witted Filius shook his head. "Alastor is Alastor. Muggle-born, bloody brilliant but really...rough around the edges."

"Should have been one of my Badgers," Galatea protested. "Or one of your lions. He doesn't back down from a fight. He defended a pack of my badgers one time. Outnumbered and outwanded, Alastor gave the bullies a real thrashing sans wand. He gave Filius his very first grey hair with that escapade."

"Which I quickly Charmed away," admitted the dark haired Filius. "Bloody stunt could have killed him if the bullies had been smart enough to work as a team. Very well, what do you wish to know about Alastor? He was a ward of the court, as his mom and da had died in the Spanish flu outbreak. Galatea was the Instructor selected to invite him to Hogwarts and a devil of time we had getting him out of the orphanage. "

"I'll say," Galatea agreed. "Though the problem wasn't getting him out of the orphanage, it was returning him back at the end of the term. Seems he had a bit of reputation for 'odd things' happening when he was around and they were quite glad to get rid of him. Alastor was just crackling with magic so being a Muggle youngling,he had absolutely no control over it. If someone angered him, the magic would exert itself. The sisters of charity didn't want him back, so it was always a fight to get him back into the orphanage. By the time he was fourteen, Filius and I ...well, we just kept him for the summer."

A violation of every known school protocol.

"Galatea mainly did as Alastor hit his adult height early," Filius commiserated. Then Filius leaned toward Albus. "I wasn't surprised when he wanted to become an Auror. The Auror committee thought it strange that a Muggle-born wished to be an Auror, but I understood. His Da was a copper, so he wanted to be one. Smart boy, strong morals and a damn good duelist – you could certainly do a lot worse for him as your bodyguard."

"I've heard rumblings that the dueling club might be reactivated," Galatea confided. The matronly seeming witch' smile was bloodthirsty.

"Hell," Filius groaned. "Dippet approached me about it yesterday. The purebloods wish their children to have experience in dueling so he wishes the club reactivated. I think Albus should run it. He's got more recent dueling experience than me."

Normally any discussions about the great and glorious battle rubbed Albus raw. However, Filius was a dear friend and quite the duelist.

"Actually, you should have Alastor and Albus duel. Not to the death, mind you, but a few rounds of dueling should take the allure of it from the pures. They won't be so inclined to join the club when they realize that there's a lot of sweating involved." Galatea merrily laughed. "A three round duel, point system to determine the winner. No death or disarming your opponent. I'm sure we could trust them to keep it to a gentlewizards' duel."

"Fantastic idea!" The Charms Master was delighted. "I'll talk to Alastor and then approve it through Dippet."

"I didn't agree!" Albus protested. He had a new wand, fifteen inches of Elder wood with a Thestral tail hair core. It was balky and dangerous, and he certainly didn't want Alastor Moody obtaining it right after he had obtained it. Not that Albus believed that Alastor Moody would become another Gellert, but the wand was dangerous; best if it was hidden and in time, forgotten.

* * *

An extremely apprehensive Amelia Bones sat in the boat and wished it wasn't rocking so ferociously. Her brothers had warned her all about the Giant Squid that lived in the Lake. They had whispered how rumors had it that someone had drowned in the Lake as they had harassed the Squid. No doubt the Squid was rather feeling stroppy as his dwelling was being disrupted by what seemed to be hundreds of boats bearing the first years to Hogwarts.

Her Mum and her Da had sent her on to Hogwarts that morning, and she really desired to make her parents proud. Especially her Da as he had been hurt by the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindlewald's followers. And to think that one of her teachers would be the very wizard that had defeated Grindlewald. The more she thought about Albus Dumbledore teaching her, the more worried she became. What if she was _**slow**_? He had defeated Gellert, he would have no patience with a first year spac.

By the time she entered the great Hall, she was close to becoming completely unstuck. For the professor that greeted the first years was none other than _**HIM**_. Professor Dumbledore, brightly clad in primary colors, greeted the new students and explained in detail what Sorting would entail. Her anxiety took flight on a broom then. What if she Sorted into Gryffindor? He'd be her _**House Head**_!

The only reason Amelia didn't break down and start scriking then and there was because of the tall, grim figure next to _**HIM**_. It was her father's friend, Auror Moody. He had saved her Da's life after he had been injured and now Auror Moody was responsible for keeping Professor Dumbledore alive. Auror Moody had been so good to her family and he had promised to keep both eyes on her while she was at school. If Auror Moody was guarding _**HIM**_, it would stand to reason that he was as capable a wizard as _**HE**_ was. Da and Auror Moody were blood brothers... but if she had problems with _**HIM**_, Mr. Moody would get involved. The results would be that her parents would know! And Amelia had promised her Da that she'd be a good witch, studying hard and make him proud.

Auror Moody gave her a conspiratory wink. The secret wink made her feel so much better and when her name was called to be Sorted, she couldn't help but look at Auror Moody for reassurance. His quick grin reassured her and then she carefully sat on the stool. Then _**HE **_placed an old leather hat on her head and Amelia struggled not to quiver.

_What do we have __**here**__? We've got yet __**another**__ Bones! I think you're the last Bones I need to sort for another two decades or so. So... where to put you. _

_Who are you?_ Amelia thought.

_I'm the Sorting Hat, and I need to figure out where to place you. Hmm... you're a brave slip of a girl, intelligent to boot. Gryffindor would welcome you as your brothers have done well there._ There was a satisfaction in the Hat's tone as though the Sorting Hat had finished assigning her.

_NO! __**Not Gryffindor**__!_

_Why not?_

Amelia wouldn't admit anything and the Hat sighed, throwing up its non-existence hands in defeat. _You're quite the sensitive one, so_ ... _**HUFFLEPUFF!**_

Her brothers were gobstruck as she wouldn't be joining them in Gryffindor House. However Professor Beery was quite delighted as were the rest of her new Housemates. Perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad. For the most part, Amelia delightedly discovered that Hogwarts was wonderful. Professor Flitwick was kind and even tempered. He even gave her and Hufflepuff points on her very first class!

However her first Transfiguration class was a nightmare. A Slytherin tripped her before she entered the room and she dropped all her books. During roll call, she stammered her name and made an awful mess when she knocked over her ink bottle. Professor Dumbledore was not chuffed, she knew, so she wished she could turn herself invisible. But unfortunately Amelia was a conscientious student, so she had sat in the very front row of all her classes.

She studied hard, into the wee hours of the night, and she knew the answers to all the questions that Professor Dumbledore asked in class. However once she raised her hand, the answers flew from her mind as though they had been captured by a horde of Wrackspurts. Her Transfiguration essays were masterpieces of scholarly research while her exams were completely blank rolls of parchment.

And the Spells. No matter how hard she practiced, her Transfiguration spells never worked. Charms came easily to her and her potions class was a breeze.

Transfiguration, on the other hand, was Hell on Earth.

* * *

"Miss Bones?" Albus Dumbledore questioned.

The first year Hufflepuff had been attempting to fly from the classroom after dismissal. After Albus called her name, she squeaked, no doubt having stubbed her toe, and Albus motioned for her to come to his desk.

"We'll wait until everyone leaves," Albus commented. He gave Alastor Moody a shooing gesture and the Auror just quirked one eyebrow.

_**Not LEAVING. **_

"Alastor," Albus requested. He tried to hide his displeasure with Alastor's mulishness but he feared he wasn't successful.

"No, Albus," the Auror retorted. "You know I won't leave. You can Muffliato me, but I'm _**not**_ leaving."

"I desire a private conversation with Miss Bones, so _**Muffliato**_!" Albus then called Alastor by name several times and the Auror didn't respond. "Very well, Miss Bones, can you please take a seat?"

The firstie sat next to Albus and she seemed nervous.

"You seem to be having some difficulty with the course material," Albus began in what he hoped was a friendly, non-confrontational tone. That declaration was an understatement as with the exception of her out of class assignments, Miss Bones was hitting new lows in his class. He had never before dealt with a student who was pulling Straight T's. Or constantly turned in empty parchment for exams even though she wrote volumes of notes! And to confuse him further, Herbert, Galatea and Filius were all raving about her. "I'm a little concerned... your homework doesn't match your work in the class."

Unlike others who he feared might be cheating in their homework assignments, Miss Bones didn't protest his suspicions or try to deny it. Instead, the firstie looked at him and pleaded, "You won't be telling my Da, will you? Please? I'll _**try**_ harder. I _**swear**_!"

Her earnestness was unexpected so he decided that she just needed a little remediation.

"Transfiguration is a difficult subject, so you just need a little extra help." He made up a schedule and presented it to her. "I'll assign you some extra credit assignments to help improve your grades."

Miss Bones thanked him and ran out of the class.

* * *

Alastor grew concerned as Amelia's extra study sessions with Albus seemingly made everything worse. No matter how hard she struggled, her frenzied wand waving and desperate pronunciations were never sufficient to create a Spell. Her Transfiguration homework assignments became textbook quality, suitable for publishing, her note writing in class became even more copious and her other grades were slipping to depths previously unseen at Hogwarts. Least that's what he picked up through eavesdropping on the staff's conversation regarding one Amelia Susan Bones. When Miss Tibby reported to him that a frantic Amelia had been found after hours in the library by House Elves, sobbing uncontrollably, Alastor knew he had to get involved. Fortunately, the House Elves had gotten Amelia back into her Common Room with none the wiser. They had tucked her into bed, so it appeared that she had fallen asleep in the Common Room while doing her homework.

If Amelia was having difficulty adjusting to Hogwarts, a detention would have just have been gravy on the roast.

"Heading out for a run," he informed Albus.

The Greatest Wizard ever to take a Leak but who Couldn't Color Coordinate his Robes to Save his Life nodded his head. He was busy grading assignments and those three reams of parchment he was examining for a foot long assignment could only be Amelia's.

Alastor decided it was necessary to have a bit of a dekko to locate Amelia. If he was a strung out student where would he be? First stop was the library and he found Amelia. Ink was smudged over her face and her fingers and there were three piles of books that were easily House Elf height. At the table there were two empty ink bottles and there was a third that was nearly dry, plus eight rolls of filled parchment. The firstie was scribbling in what could only be described as a frenzied fashion.

"Amelia?" Alastor whispered, careful not to bring them to the attention of the librarian. "It's Friday night, you _**shouldn't **_be in the library. You should be in your Common Room having fun. You don't want to be known as a swot."

"I have Transfiguration homework, Mr. Moody," she whispered to him. "I have to get it _**perfect**_. I also have my extra credit assignment that I _**must**_ complete. I _**must**_ improve my grades."

"To hell with your Transfiguration homework. You have class on Tuesday, not tomorrow. Come on, I have a craving for something sweet. Want to steal some from the kitchen with me?" Alastor questioned.

"Mr. Moody," Amelia informed him in entirely too serious a tone for one so young. "I could get in a great deal of trouble."

"No, you won't, Amelia. Because we won't get caught as I'm a highly trained Auror," Alastor confided in her. "Tracking and sneaking are our specialties. I was trained by your Da, remember?"

She smiled; her first smile in far too long and she nodded.

* * *

Fortunately, the always obliging Miss Tibby was in the kitchen so the House Elf made up quite the platter of sweets. He and Amelia munched in silence for a bit before Alastor began to question her. He was careful about his inquisition as Amelia wasn't a Dark Wizard; she was just an extremely stressed eleven year old. To make himself more approachable, he told about his own struggles adjusting to Hogwarts especially the difficulties he had in Charms. It was a bit of a lie as schoolwork had come easy to him, but the making of friends had been the difficult part.

Radiating avuncular concern and a nonjudgmental aura, Alastor hoped to promote a feeling of trust, so she could confide in him. Alastor was stunned by how well it worked when Amelia spontaneously hugged him before she broke down into tears. He let her sob out her anxiety, letting her voice how she was disappointing her parents because she was thick and how Professor Dumbledore frightened her. After her last tear was shed, Alastor decided that he'd help her.

Well, yes, he wasn't supposed to help the students. He was there just to ensure that one of the little Hogwarts students didn't turn into a Dark Wizard and murder Albus Dumbledore, savior of the universe. Yet, this was Edgar's daughter. He couldn't help but remember how Edgar had pleaded with Clary, Erik and Alastor to keep an eye on his family. His right arm torn asunder by the dark wizards, Edgar had been in danger of bleeding out but his concern had only been on his family, especially young Amelia. Alastor had sworn on his Blood Brother Oath to watch over Edgar's family.

"I'll help you with your Transfiguration spells as long as you don't tell anyone," Alastor finally offered. "Don't tell your father and don't tell Professor Dumbledore."

"You'll really help me?" She repeated as if in complete disbelief.

"Yes, but it will be our little secret."

"No," Amelia earnestly assured him. "I won't tell anyone."

"Neither will I. Auror's oath," was his response. "Now, what was that butterfly spell again? The one where you turn dust into butterflies? Papillion este pulverize?"

Deliberately, he had mispronounced the spell after making sure that were no butterflies within spell distance. He'd hate to pulverize the little fluttering things into dust.

"Papilio ex pulvis," she informed him while he non-verbally cast the spell. Not that her pronunciation was incorrect but magical results depended on confidence. If your assurance had gone a burton, then your spells were doomed to failure. Amelia was in dire need of a nonjudgmental, friendly assist in her magic.

They were rewarded with a rabble of butterflies that fluttered about the Great Hall. Amelia's face glowed with happiness as she realized that her spell had finally worked.

It had, with a little assist from Alastor.

A joyful Amelia took her wand and gestured at a cup. It turned into a Chiffchaff and zipped away on its new wings. A serviette was turned into a bouquet of flowers which Amelia then offered to Miss Tibby as a thank you for the sweets.

Amelia was a nice girl, a delighted Alastor noted. A polite slip of a girl that treated House Elves properly. Even though her wizarding blood was as pure as any Malfoy or Black.

And the last two spells had been completely her own Magic.

"Now, you look knackered, so off with you. We'll meet every night and work on your Transfiguration. You've got the talent, you just need more confidence in yourself," was Alastor's sage advice. Then he estimated the number of butterflies that had been magicked into existence and whistled in amazement. "Looks like the Great Hall really needed dusting."

Fortunately, Miss Tibby wasn't around to hear that comment.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, Fawkes had been delightedly watching the raree show. He was partial to butterflies as they were _**almost**_ as pretty as he was. The fact that Amelia Bones' Transfiguration block had been broken by the grim Alastor Moody was far too juicy a nugget not to share with Albus.

He found his mage working through Amelia's latest assignment. He landed on his mage's shoulder and trilled in Albus' ear.

"I'm grading assignments," Albus protested.

_**The little skeleton girl... she finally created butterflies from dust!**_

"Amelia?" Albus questioned. "She completed her extra credit assignment? By herself?"

_**The little skeleton girl! Bear-man helped her!**_

Bear-man was Fawkes' less than flattering name for Alastor as he had picked that image from Albus' mind.

"You're telling me that Alastor helped Amelia with her extra credit assignment?" Albus asked.

_**Yes. There are easily a thousand, thousand butterflies in the Great Hall.**_

Damn it, Alastor was not supposed to become involved with the education of the students! He had promised andyet he had deliberately broken that oath.

It was a well kept secret but as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus could Disapparate and Apparate as needed within the castle walls. He popped into the Great Hall to discover Amelia Bones hugging a crouching Alastor Moody. And yes, there were easily a million butterflies currently in the Great Hall. Unaware that they were being watched, Amelia said goodbye to 'Mr. Moody' and released him. She turned and saw Professor Dumbledore.

She panicked and jumped behind Alastor.

"Miss Bones? Are these your butterflies?" Albus Dumbledore softly questioned. He held out his hand and several of the butterflies landed on his hand.

The firstie shyly nodded her head.

Albus took his time and carefully examined each butterfly, checking the colors, inspecting the wings and counting the spiracles and number of legs.

"Wonderfully done, Miss Bones. Five points Hufflepuff," Albus announced. "I am afraid that I can't give you class credit on the assignment however. It was a _**solo**_ assignment."

Amelia's grin faded and she looked at Alastor. Her shoulder slumped as she whispered, "No credit?"

"Go get some sleep, Amelia," Alastor's tone was rough. "You look exhausted."

"May I be excused, Professor?" the Hufflepuff requested.

"You're excused, Miss Bones. However Auror Moody and I have to talk," Albus announced.

"Yes, we must certainly do," was Alastor's response.

* * *

"You left your suite _**without**_ a guard," growled Alastor. "Never thought you were a divvy, but I guess you are. Or are you feeling lucky?"

Albus refused to get sidetracked. "You are not _**supposed**_ to be teaching the students, Alastor. You're _**not**_ trained. You're _**not**_ qualified."

"Don't get your silken knickers in a knot. Yes, I'm just a dogsbody, your minder, your char-wallah. You snap your fingers and I show up to pour your fecking tea. However, somebody had to help that poor girl as you bodged it. Right cack-handed, that's what you are. You had the poor girl twisted in knots; she was so terrified of you that she was spending all her time studying Transfiguration. Amelia was convinced she was a gormless idiot thanks to your highly trained handling of her."

"What do you mean? I did _**no**_ such thing," protested Albus.

"You must know her Da, Edgar? He was mentioned in despatches to the Ministry while he was on the Eastern Front until he got carved up by one of Gellert's Dark Wizards. Anyway, Miss Bones has worked herself in quite the state because her teacher is the Grand Defeater of Dark Wizards, Protector of Innocents and all around Prat who Terrifies First Years into Piddling on themselves. Your grand and glorious reputation absolutely terrified her. You frightened her so badly that she couldn't use her magic."

In turn, Albus presented the argument that Alastor Moody was the one responsible for frightening the students. The grim Auror greeted each student as they entered the classroom, scanned them with his wand and walked up and down the aisles of the class.

In rebuttal, Alastor presented his hypothesis that Albus was a badly dressed, royal pain in the arse that was having a bit of an eppy because he couldn't deal with Alastor. That Dumbledore wished for nothing more than an arse licker who would be so much in awe of the great Albus Dumbledore that Albus could override any suggestions on his safety they might make. He also suggested that perhaps Albus Dumbledore was secretly disappointed that he was only capable of intimidating eleven year old girls because Alastor Moody_** wasn't **_bloody intimidated by him.

Their argument grew heated after that and Reggie Baxter, Minister of Magic was dispatched to Hogwarts.

* * *

Reginald listened to both men in tandem and then separately. He kept his face composed though inwardly he was wondering why being Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore's marital counselor was akin to being a referee at a Quidditch match.

The two wizards' protest over Alastor being assigned as Albus was duly noted. Both men were beyond irate with the other man and his supposedly intractable obdurate nature. Naturally, they were quite vocal about it.

Baxter requested Herbert Beery speak with Amelia regarding Alastor's tutoring. He kept himself completely out of it as it was a Hogwarts matter. That portion of the interview took longer as Amelia got upset and required a Calming Draft. House Elves were interviewed and the recent incident in the library was revealed.

Tibby, a matronly House Elf, explained that Mr. Auror Moody had requested that she keep an eye on Miss Amelia. Having found the exhausted girl sobbing in the library, the House Elves had taken it upon themselves to tuck her into bed. Without notifying her House Head as the little girl had been utterly terrified about a possible detention. Tibby was worried that she had done wrong in the matter, but Reggie assured her on his position of Minister of Magic that she had acted correctly.

That done, Reggie pulled in Alastor, Albus, Herbert Beery and Hogwarts Headmaster Armando Dippet. Herbert and Armando were instructed that Miss Bones was having severe difficulty adjusting to Hogwarts and that they were required to intervene. Reggie had no shame with bludgeoning both men with reminders of how her father was a national hero. He dismissed them and then turned to face Alastor and Albus.

"Albus, if your reputation is such here at Hogwarts that a traumatized firstie nearly overworked herself into a complete collapse, you _**need**_ to work on it. If Alastor tells you that are terrorizing firsties, you _**will**_ listen to him. On the other hand, Alastor, you know you're not supposed to assist the students, and I'm guessing that the reason you only got involved with this matter is because it's Edgar's daughter."

Alastor nodded his head once.

"Alastor, your loyalty to Edgar does you credit. However, your primary loyalty must be to Albus. He must take precedence over all your alliances _**except to me**_. Is that _**understood**_?"

A somber Alastor again nodded his head.

"And you two will stay together as we discussed earlier this month. The simple fact of the matter is you are both too bloody dangerous to be let out in public without a minder. You've been, _**alone**_, on the frontlines for too damn long, Alastor and Albus, you defeated Gellert. Gellert's followers, they _**are**_ reforming, they _**will**_ be coming after you. Not _**if,**_ but _**when**_. When the attack occurs, your best chance for survival, along with all those around you, is for you to have followed all of Alastor's instructions. He stayed alive on the front for _**three**_ fecking years, Albus, so he _**knows**_ defense. I know perfectly well, Albus, that you didn't anticipate surviving your battle with Gellert. So while you might be fantastic as a duelist, you're utter pants on defense. And we need to get Alastor reintegrated into peacetime society, Albus."

Reggie then dropped the surprise.

"I've requested that Filius Flitwick restart the dueling club. Tonight, you two will give a demonstration on dueling techniques. You _**will**_ beat the hell out of each other so you can excise your animosity to each other."

The Minister of Magic nodded his head in approval.

"Like bloody hell I _**will**_," both wizards said in chorus. "I just want _**him**_ to listen to _**me**_!"

The two wizards turned and looked at each.

"And the other reason why I put you two together is because, really, you're far more similar you'd ever want to admit."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The two wizards protested.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I've requested that Filius Flitwick restart the dueling club. Tonight, you two will give a demonstration on dueling techniques. You __**will**__ beat the hell out of each other so you can excise your animosity to each other."_

_The Minister of Magic nodded his head in approval._

_"Like bloody hell I __**will**__," both wizards said in chorus. "I just want __**him**__ to listen to __**me**__!"_

_The two wizards turned and looked at each._

_"And the other reason why I put you two together is because, really, you're far more similar you'd ever want to admit."_

_"IMPOSSIBLE!" The two wizards protested._

Reggie Baxter held up his hand to silence both men. He was a political grandmaster and while Alastor and Albus might be the bloody Heroes of the realms, they were mere babes in affairs of state. Therefore he knew how to manipulate the two men into doing exactly what was required. No doubt it would be painful for both men, but really, personal healing and growth were oftentimes painful experiences.

"You're doing it," Reggie snapped. "Because I have far better ways of spending my limited free time than providing marital counseling to you two."

"Marital? Try more like martial," was Alastor's quick retort.

Headmaster Dippet entered the room and requested Albus find the three Bones boys.

"We require at least one of them in the infirmary with Miss Bones. Herbert is finding her Kneazle and we'll need to get her parents here. She's really quite ill," Dippet explained. "We might have to send her home but I'm not sure if her parents will be able to take care of her. I understand that her father still requires a great deal of care?"

"What?" Albus questioned. His question was completely stampeded by Alastor who was demanding an explanation.

"Miss Bones has a case of adrenal fatigue. It's a Muggle condition; one which fortunately our Matron was familiar. Her adrenal glands are not producing... something... so that would explain her excessive nervousness. Stressful situations can cause the illness to flare up." Headmaster Dippet explained.

Alastor jabbed Albus Dumbledore in the ribs. "I think we know who can be considered the stressful situation for poor Miss Bones. Just in case you don't, it was _**you**_."

"Alastor..." Albus pleaded. Really, while he might be the local Dark Lord Defeater, Albus Dumbledore did not relish being a firstie's nightmare made flesh and given form.

"Alastor," Reggie's tone was sharp. It was a verbal reprimand and Alastor nodded his head in acknowledgment of the Minister's rebuke.

"Reggie?" Alastor questioned in a soft voice. The two men looked at each before Reggie nodded his head.

The Minister of Magic then spoke. "Yes. I'll get Edgar and Prudence here. Armando? Can you please lower the Appartion barriers so I can get Edgar into the infirmary? I'm not sure if he's up to doing much walking."

The Headmaster agreed and Alastor tersely interrupted."The plan is this. Albus, send Fawkes with Reggie. Then when we get notification from Reggie via Fawkes that they're coming, Headmaster Dippet can lower the barrier for no more than two minutes. I'll also want Professors Merrythought and Flitwick with us during the time the barrier is down. Get as many of the rest of the professors here as possible, I'll use them all."

"Agreed," Reggie decided.

"Albus, get that feather duster you call a familiar here," Alastor ordered. "Time is fleeting, so we need to get Edgar and Pru here."

"He's a _**phoenix**_. Not an _**owl**_, not a _**feather duster**_," protested Albus.

"And my name is _**Alastor**_, not _**Bear Man**_," retorted the Auror. He was rewarded with Albus Dumbledore appearing as though he wished to Obliviate everyone.

"Bear man?" Reggie repeated. He was obviously confused.

"Damn thing insists on watching me when I bathe, seems he's enjoying the peep show, so I splashed him. Bloody feather duster was quite vocal about it, Phoenixes do not like being drenched with water," Alastor tersely explained. "Bad enough that my promised suite of rooms turns out to be a very large cupboard, but I also have to deal with a Peeping Phoenix who thinks I look like a bear. Now get your familiar here. And tell him no _**cursing**_. For something that prides himself on being bright and beautiful, he swears like a pirate's parrot."

"Fawkes, please come to me," Albus requested. Then he questioned Alastor, "Fawkes _**talks**_ to you?"

That was queer, as Fawkes rarely 'talked' to anyone. Just a few select people and now Fawkes had decided to chat with Alastor... Bear Man... Albus knew that he'd never hear the end of it.

"Talks to me? The combustible Chiffchaff won't stop chattering. Now, it's time to locate the Bones boys."

* * *

Amelia Bones swallowed the vile potion. Matron Maloney tested her head for fever and the matron shook her head.

"Please?" requested Amelia.

"No, you _**can't**_ have your Transfiguration homework," the Matron explained. "You need to sleep, Amelia."

"I _**must**_ finish it," a wan Amelia protested. "It _**must**_ be perfect. It _**has**_ to be! Professor wouldn't give me any points for my butterflies and I _**can't**_ lose any points on my homework."

There was a soft pop as Tibby the House Elf appeared in the ward. In her arms, she held a wiggly black Kneazle. There was also a small basket holding Amelia's jimjams at the House Elf's feet.

"You brought Allie!" Amelia exclaimed. She held out her arms and the black Kneazle leaped into his Mistress' arms. The Keazle sniffed over his Mistress and then began to loudly purr. "Thank you, Miss Tibby. I was scared about Allie. He'd be lonely and scared without me. "

Perhaps it would be more truthful to say that Allie's mistress would be lonely and scared without Allie, but sometimes it was best to let sleeping dragons slumber.

"Let's get you changed into your jimjams and then tuck you into bed. Normally, I don't let familiars stay in the ward with my patients," Matron Maloney explained.

That earned a distinctive quiver of Amelia's lips.

"He's my _**friend**_," the firstie insisted. "I know Allie Cat is just a Kneazle, but he's my _**only**_ friend here. He doesn't mind that I'm daft."

"Tibby not agreeing! Miss Amelia isn't daft!" The House elf insisted. "Tibby believing that Miss Amelia is sweet and kind. Miss Amelia given Tibby _**flowers**_."

The poor firstie was on the verge of tears once again and well... Allie Cat was being a very well behaved Kneazle. It certainly wouldn't do to needlessly cause Amelia Bones any additional emotional trauma. The ickle thing was quite convinced that Professor Dumbledore hated her because she was a daft prat.

And if her Kneazle kept Amelia calm...

"And I believe that you're not daft, but instead you are quite ill, Amelia. I'll let Allie stay with you as long as he behaves himself. That means _**no**_ messes," the mediwitch announced.

There was a brief smile from Amelia once the reprieve was granted.

"Tibby will be keeping Miss Amelia's ward tidy. Tibby wanting Matron to know that Tibby _**not**_ allowing messes." The House Elf explained.

* * *

The various Bones boys were up to no good, so they appeared guilty as hell when Alastor and Albus finally located them.

"Your sister's ill, we're taking you to the infirmary," thundered Alastor. "Edgar, Jameson and Henry, your father and mother are on their way here, and you lot better have a good reason for not watching over your little sister."

The boys protested, loudly insisting that Amelia had never mentioned anything was a matter, that she had been a little swot, always working on her Transfiguration homework whenever they had talked to her. Meanwhile, Albus was futilely protesting Alastor's rough handling of the situation.

"She's not in our house!" Edgar vainly protested.

Alastor grabbed Edgar by his ear.

"She's your _**sister**_! You better learn this quick, boy; you _**always**_ take care of your _**own**_. I understand that you're busy with Miss Ceilí, but your father specifically asked you, as the oldest, to keep your eye on Amelia. "

A horrified Edgar turned green.

"You know about Ceilí?" gasped a stunned Edgar. "You're not gonna tell my mum are you?"

"That you were too busy with Miss Ceilí in the Quidditch Pitch to care about your sister? No, _**you**_ can tell her. I won't tell her where your bloody hands were because you'd be married off by Christmas. Jameson and Henry, you two are younger, but I've still kept my eyes on you. When your Da was bleeding out in the fields of France, I _**swore**_ to him that I'd keep an eye on his family. You boys should be ashamed."

"I swear, I asked the Professors about her. I asked Professors Beery, Flitwick and Merrythought about her. They said she was doing well, that she was a little bit quiet but very studious," defended Edgar. "I asked all her professors about her."

"Really? Albus? Did Edgar Bones bother to talk to you about his sister?" growled Alastor.

"No," Albus inserted. "I had thought to discuss the matter with him but I thought it best to speak to Miss Bones first."

"Well, no, I didn't talk to Professor Dumbledore..." the eldest Bones boy admitted. "Because...well... he's ... _**Professor Dumbledore..."**_

"Yes, last time I looked, he's bloody Albus Dumbledore, just like he's been for the last ninety odd years, so why didn't you talk to him about your sister?" Alastor continued to hammer Edgar. Meanwhile Albus thought it prudent to refrain from commenting that he was in the same room and that he was only _**sixty four**_ years young.

Eventually, Henry jumped to his brother's defense. "Mr. Moody, everyone is _**scared**_ of him. Because... because... of... You Know... We don't want him to throw a benny."

"Wazzock," was Alastor's inelegant comment.

* * *

Really, he had defeated Gellert, was it necessary to play Ring around the Rosie with him in the middle? The various Professors of Hogwarts had protectively encircled him and Alastor was Death Incarnate. While some people would have thought it best to hide him far away from the vulnerable area, Alastor had decided that Albus should be there. In the unlikely cause of an invasion of Gellert's followers, he could help defend Hogwarts. As Alastor not so gently reminded him, the attack would be his fault.

There was a flash and Fawkes landed on Albus' shoulder. Headmaster Dippet gestured and Albus sensed the barriers lowered momentarily. There was another flash and there were now three new people in the hallway. Reggie was back along with a tall, dark haired woman and a gasping man.

"Sit down, Eddie," Alastor barked. His sage counsel was ignored as the heavily scarred man stood up straight as though pulling himself together. That equilibrium reaffirmed, he charged, _**directly**_, at Albus Dumbledore.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He growled. "What did _**you**_ do to my Amelia?"

Edgar's evident desire to pummel Albus Dumbledore was prevented by the broad shouldered Alastor Moody. The Auror jumped between the two men and he faced down the very angry Edgar Bones.

"Eddie," Alastor's voice was a far cry from his usual strident tones. "Calm down, Eddie."

"She's in the infirmary because of _**him**_," protested Amelia's concerned father.

"Eddie..." Alastor repeated. "It's _**not**_ Albus' fault. Amelia is ill and she needs her Da to be there for her. Pru?"

"The Minister said that Amelia was overwrought regarding her Transfiguration class," her mother commented. "That she was up to all hours studying Transfiguration because she was fearful of failing. That's what caused this disease of hers to flare up."

"Yes, she was studying too hard. Amelia's a sensitive little girl. She frets and she takes everything to heart," Alastor reminded Edgar. "Remember, you told me that, Eddie. Amelia's _**delicate**_. And if wasn't her Transfiguration homework, it would have Charms or Potions. She's been under a great deal of stress recently, Eddie. "

"You should have _**noticed**_," Edgar said to Albus. "You didn't once notice that you terrified her? The only reason I let her go to Hogwarts was because I thought you'd keep her safe. All of you. She wished to stay home and be homeschooled because she didn't wish to leave me. I told her... _**promised**_ her... that she'd _**love**_ Hogwarts."

The small, slight Filius Flitwick interrupted. "Mr. Bones, I'm Filius Flitwick, I'm your daughter's professor in Charms. I won't shirk my responsibilities in what happened. I failed your daughter as I believed that she was horribly shy. This term, I find myself in a difficult position. So many children traumatized, so many have lost parents, lost siblings and the muggle born... oh those poor souls..."

The sensitive Filius wiped his tearing eyes. "They been through so much with the Muggle War, and now, they're in some place new... and they're finding out that our world is still recovering from our own war. And we teachers... we've experienced our own losses and we're exhausted from facing our own dragons. It's not an excuse, Mr. Bones, but I beg you to understand that we did not intentionally fail your daughter. There's just so many of them and so few of us."

Reggie, the Minister of Magic, spoke to Edgar.

"You need to calm down, Edgar. Amelia needs her Da and her Mum right now. You need to be calm and compassionate," suggested Reggie. "Professor Merrythought, would you be kind enough to escort the Boneses to Amelia's ward? The Matron is waiting for them."

"Come on, Edgar. Hitting Albus Dumbledore can wait, as we need to see Amelia," Prudence insisted. She hooked her arm through her husband's arm and attempted to pull him away. His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his head with his existing hand.

"You know, Allie. It's always the innocent ones..." he reminded Alastor. "The ones that need the most protection. Amelia... Clarence... Erik."

"Aye," was Alastor's slow response. "Aye. That's why bastards like you and me will be around forever."

* * *

The barriers being raised once more, the various professors left the hallway. The Minister of Magic smiled at Alastor. It was a sincere, genuine smile that Alastor didn't trust one damn iota. He knew Reggie after all, knew Reggie damn well.

"I know that was difficult for you, Alastor," the Minister began in a conciliatory tone.

"_**Don't**_... I should have let Eddie clatter him one. However, I have my orders and I _**will**_ follow them. That's what's Senior Auror Bones taught me. Now, Albus, do you want to return to your quarters? " Alastor's question was more akin to a command.

"Actually, I was hoping to find out how Miss Bones is doing," admitted a rather somber Albus. "You truly didn't help her with the butterflies?"

"I just gave her a boost of confidence," was his guard's response. "It was all her own magic, along with turning the cup into a Chiffchaff..."

"Miss Bones did what?" Albus interrupted. "That's not a first year assignment."

"She Transfigured a cup into a Chiffchaff. I would have shown it to you but you were too busy being a purple prannet," Alastor growled. "Plus it flew away."

"Alastor, you will keep a civil tongue in your head, as we are in a _**public**_ setting." Reggie's tone was mild but his eyes were narrowed in disapproval.

"Amelia also created a bouquet of flowers from a serviette. I don't reckon that's part of the first year studies. Albus, I really don't think you being at her bedside is a brill idea, unless you're planning on an encore of hysteria. And Reg, don't you start nattering about a public setting, because really, Albus, for Amelia's own good, let the poor girl get some sleep."

* * *

Alastor locked Albus into Albus' quarters. Moody then returned back to the Infirmary, leaving Albus alone with Fawkes. Albus retreated to his bedroom and put some music on the gramophone.

"I actually have to confess that I rather like him," a rather subdued Albus explained to his familiar. "He is a very honest, very sincere man, and he truly dislikes me. Since the battle, I find myself surrounded by those who wish to be my friend just because of my notoriety. Who believe I can help them with their political goals. It's rather refreshing to have someone with whom I know exactly where I stand."

Fawkes, wisely, said not a word.

"I must confess that this matter with Miss Bones reminds me..." Albus paused and then wiped his eyes. "Of a certain self-absorbed prat ... Dear God, why must I keep repeating my mistakes over and over again."

888888888888888888

Alastor Moody sat in the hallway and when Edgar Bones came out of the infirmary, he stood. It was a show of respect for his old squad leader and a way to quietly assist him with a hand when he sat down.

"Don't worry, I'm calmer now," Bones promised Alastor. "Reggie slapped me hard for my misbehavior and has severely punished me for my misbehavior. I'm also to apologize to Professor Dumbledore."

"And what did Reggie do?" Alastor asked.

"He nominated me for one of the empty slots on the Wizengamot."

"THAT **_BASTARD - _**he's got you by your short hairs!" An amused Alastor spat. "I'm afraid that means you're one of the Establishment, boyo."

They sat down in companionable silence for a bit before Edgar glared at him.

"Auror, the soles of your boots are looking a might thin," Edgar chastised. "You represent the Ministry, and that means you are _**presentable**_ at _**all**_ times."

In response, Alastor quirked an eyebrow and then looked at his soles. "Looks like you're right."

"You should get them fixed," was his squad leader's suggestion. "You shouldn't have spent your galleons on my children. You need proper boots, Auror."

"Clarence was the Hedge Wizard. He was nifty at fixing things, but I'm no good at it. They're not that bad, really, and your daughter couldn't wear Henry's seconds."

Edgar nodded his head in acknowledgment of those basic truths and they waited in silence. "Amelia's drifting off to sleep since Prudence is with her. Her Kneazle is also insisting on sharing her pillow. How's the form?"

"I'm fine," admitted Alastor. "Absolutely wonderful. I made it off the Front in one piece and now I have the awesome responsibility of minding the greatest wizard to ever take a leak, well, since Merlin at least. Tomorrow, we're going shopping as he needs a new robe to match his eyes. I have already informed him that he will carry his own shopping bags."

That vitriol earned a shake of Edgar's head.

"You ever gonna tell me what _**really**_ happened with you three lads after I got hurt?" Edgar questioned.

"Clarence and Erik both died, fighting like heroes," was Alastor's immediate response. "Good men. Bloody good men."

"When the anger fades, Alastor, and the ache lessens enough for you to talk, you find me," Edgar demanded. "I read the dispatches. I _**really**_ read the dispatches; I know you heavily edited. And I'm guessing whatever has you in knots has to do with Erik."

"He _**shouldn't**_ have been out on the Front. He was too damn young." Alastor spat.

"Reggie asked for volunteers and..."

"I know; I _**know**_. His only volunteers were a bloody bunch of misfits. A Hedge, a mudblood Hardchaw and..."

"_**Erik**_," Edgar insisted. "Yes, Clarence was born of Beltane and he was casting low-level hedge wizardry when he was all of two. But he was _**never **_a Hedge to me and I _**never**_, _**ever**_ disparaged the blood in your veins, Alastor. And Erik's sexual preference didn't matter a knut to me. I never let on that I knew he secretly fancied me. I found his crush flattering, considering how much older I was."

"I still don't know why you decided to be our Squad Leader," confessed Alastor.

"I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to go out on the Front and leave Pru home with all the younglings. Yet you three saw the Darkness. You knew that Gellert was just another Herpo the Foul and you wished to fight. And while the bloody Pures of the Auror corps refused to do a damn thing, you three stupid prats decided it was up to you."

"Erik and Clarence were just sprogs and you were their big brother. How could I let you three wolfound puppies hunt wolves? I thought with my experience, I'd get you three lads home safe and sound. Yes, that's what you're hearing... the sweet sound of hubris," mocked Edgar. "And my pups ended up saving my life."

"You still did better than I did, Edgar. Under my command, I got them both killed and my reward for doing such a bang up job for our Ministry is _**now**_ I have to keep Albus Dumbledore alive. He won't listen to a damn thing I say. I must prevent his assassination. You know as well as I do, Gellert's followers _**will**_ come after him. Not if, but _**when**_, and he won't do what I say. He treats it like we're on a jolly holiday!"

He said too much as Edgar narrowed his eyes.

"I seem to remember you bemoaning that about Clarence once or twice," chastised Edgar. "Usually when he was walking on a ley line. However, you must admit, Clarence's traipsing on his ley lines kept us safe because Gellert's blokes believed '_Real Mages don't bother with Hedge Wizardry'_."

Alastor shook his head and Edgar continued.

"A trio of misfit wolfhound pups helped save Eastern Europe. You succeeded because you were a bunch of oddities that made the very angels weep in fear for your lives. You with your obscene knowledge of Muggle machinery. Gellert's people were looking for you in the skies, listening to hear you Apparate in. Instead you three were riding on motorcycles or scutting a ride from Muggle farmers. Clary's ability to hide you boys in broad daylight because of his Hedging tricks, and Erik's ability to speak six languages and his talent at charming the ladies."

"And the laddies," barked Alastor with a dry laugh. "Eddie, I'm just not up to handling Albus. It's always don't do this, don't do that. For fuck's sake, Eddie, I've turned into a bloody harridan. After I finally got off the front I thought... I hoped I could relax. I'm ... melted, Eddie. The tiredness...it is in my bones, it's my soul. And when Albus Dumbledore is attacked, I may not be up to it. I can't add another death to my conscience."

Edgar nodded once. Then swooped in for the kill. "When's the last time you flahed, lad?"

"If you're gonna ask about my sex life, I will start asking about you and Pru." Alastor retorted. He knew his face was flushing and Edgar was noting that he was embarrassed.

"I know you're extremely partial to the ladies, Alastor. And as your former squad leader, I'm not supposed to know that you and Clarence had decided... to ensure that Erik." Edgar paused and then continued. "I'm wondering if that is what is eating you alive right now.'

"No, he didn't die a virgin," admitted a somber Alastor. "After Clarence's death... I knew that there was no way we were getting out of Hell alive. I regularly bedded the boy, I struggled to make it enjoyable for him. I fear that he fell in love with me."

"And you?" Edgar asked. Thank God, Edgar was being nonjudgmental. No, Edgar was being a rock, a sounding board that Alastor desperately needed.

"No. We were brothers-in-arms. I loved him but I _**wasn't**_ in love with him. He was a sensitive lad, Eddie. The last few months... the steady carnage, it got to be too much for him. I ordered him to take a report to Reggie because I knew Reggie would see that Erik needed to get the fuck off the Front. He wouldn't go because he didn't want to abandon me. It got bad... really bad...as we didn't have the skill with Hedging that Clarence possessed. Gellert's wizards... they kept coming after us... and hitting us over and over again. We were barely sleeping and we were more than half-crazed, believing everyone was one of Gellert's people. Erik finally broke from the stress... There was a band of people... They were Sinti fleeing from the Nazis. I kept telling Erik that they were _**civvies**_. He wouldn't listen... and... I couldn't let him kill them. There were _**children**_, Edgar. Ickle ones. Some of them were no older than Amelia."

Edgar put his arm around Alastor, pulled him close.

"Reggie knows, I'm sure of it. I did my best to hide all the traces, but he _**knows**_. I fear that he's put the two of us together because Albus Dumbledore is probably the only wizard that's capable of putting me down if I'm too far gone."

There.

Alastor had admitted his fear.

The true reason why he dare not be too friendly with one Albus Dumbledore.

When Edgar Bones finally spoke, he didn't mouth the platitudes that Alastor had feared to hear.

_**You're a normal person acting normally to abnormal events. **_

"I shrive you, Brother Alastor, of the misdeeds and transgressions that you believe you have committed. I offer you this because as your brother, I _**understand**_. What happened to you does not change anything between us. We are brothers, and brothers we will remain as we've gone through hell together."

That did it. Alastor wept like a babe and Edgar continued to hug him.

* * *

It had taken many hours, but at last, an exhausted Albus had formulated a plan, a proper plan, to assist Ms. Bones. Minerva MacKenzie, the Gryffindor Head Girl, had agreed to tutor the firstie. Amelia could therefore retake her exams with the Head Girl and demonstrate her skills at Transfiguration. Then Minerva would report back to him and he'd be able to grade her. Minerva was a natural born teacher and she was quite patient with the younger Gryffindors who often approached her for assistance.

And Silvanus Kettleburn had offered to show Amelia a _**unicorn foal**_. Fortunately, Galatea Merrythought had insisted that she be present when Silvanus was with Amelia. Galatea proclaimed that she wished to see the foal also. However, she had confided in Albus that since Silvanus was still on probation, it would be best if she were there. Just in case it went all pear shaped.

Filius had also made some suggestions on how Albus could seem more approachable, a shade less intimidating to the students.

And Fawkes... Fawkes had suggested that Miss Bones be responsible for keeping his water dish clean and full in the Transfiguration classroom. Albus wasn't persuaded about the necessity of doing that, especially when Fawkes had requested that Amelia be given a box of Phoenix treats so Fawkes could be assured his daily allotment.

Really, Albus was a bit verklempt over terrorizing an eleven year old girl so badly that she required hospitalization. Was it truly necessary for Fawkes to add Phoenixy Abandonment to his list of High Crimes and Misdemeanors?

_**No. It would demonstrate that you believe her to be a dependable student. That you trust her with your most valuable companion.**_ Fawkes bespoke that at him. _**Plus, you've forgotten to give me my treats the last three days. **_ _**And thankfully Tibby has refreshed my water bowl. I thanked her by singing for her. **_

"I'm so glad that your manners remain intact," retorted Albus. "Speaking of which, you are _**no**_ longer to call Alastor Bear-Man."

Fawkes blew a ring of smoke in response, which was a polite way of telling Albus to go scratch.

"His name is Alastor. You must _**not**_ call him Bear-man. It's _**not**_ polite! And you are to leave him in private when he bathes! He does not need your assistance to bathe."

In response, the intractable Fawkes stared at his talon.

"Fawkes, what must I do to convince you to stop calling him that? To give him privacy?"

_**You didn't say **__**please**__**.**_

"_Please_? I have to live with him and it would be so much easier if you didn't call him that," pleaded Albus. "I can't convince Hogwarts to give him a proper set of rooms and... and...please, Fawkes, _**please**_?"

Bloody hell, if Mo Skeeter could only see him now – the glorious defeater of Gellert. A wizard who scared an eleven year girl into collapsing, a mage who couldn't convince a thousand year old castle to add a new set of rooms for Alastor, a wizard who had a familiar that just...

_**Albus? I think you are exhausted. You need to sleep so go to your bed and I will sing you to sleep. **_

"That might be best," admitted Albus. "Tomorrow is looming on the horizon. Another day in which to terrorize eleven year olds."


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I started this story to see if I could write a quick story, maybe three chapters in a month's time Ha! It seems that Selmak the Tok'Ra is long-winded. ;(

Synopsis: In this chapter, the real reason behind Alastor's animosity toward Albus is revealed.

* * *

A pensive Alastor returned to Albus' quarters. He had hoped that Albus would be asleep, fondly dreaming of his spectacular victory over Gellert, relishing the accolades of his adoring crowds. Instead, Albus was awake and he was reading a ream of parchment. Fawkes, the Peeping, Perverted Phoenix, was sitting on the arm of the settee. The familiar was making a cooing noise and Albus shook his head. "I'll go to bed after I finish this."

The great mage quickly realized that his ball and chain was back. "Alastor, please tell me. How is Miss Bones? Is she doing better now that her parents are here?"

Alastor was hit with an unexpected flash of understanding. How much of Clarence and Erik's personalities were in Albus? Conscientious Clarence's startling sense of whimsy tempered by the introspective Erik's isolation. Yes, Albus Dumbledore might _**pretend **_to be a social butterfly, but he kept most people at an arm's length.

_Is that why I can't stand the bugger? Because he reminds me too much of my dead?_

_No, not just that. It's because this bastard, this professor, this bloody academic was able to defeat Gellert. Not because he did it, I'm so bloody angry that he took so bloody long to DO IT. If he had gotten off his purple clad arse last year... three years ago...Edgar would still have a face and possess both arms. Clarence and his wife would be having children and Erik... Erik would still be alive and hopefully involved with someone who could love him like he deserved. But, no...I'm furious that it took too long. _

It was once again time to submerge the bitterness he felt toward Albus. He was an Auror, which meant he knew how to play the political game.

"Yes, Amelia is doing better but they still haven't decided if she's to go home for her recovery. Edgar wished to come up here and apologize for his bad behavior. Unfortunately, there were too many steps for him to manage, so he'll have to apologize in person another day. He requested that I give you his sincerest apologies."

"No need," protested Albus.

"He disagrees, so he will apologize. It is rather unseemly for a Senior Auror to desire to thrash his daughter's professor."

_And if Reggie hadn't been there, I would have helped him. Hell, I would have punched you a few times, for Amelia, for Clarence and for Erik. _

"You can't blame him for wishing to defend an ill family member," Albus protested. For some reason, his comment seemed to be pregnant with meaning as a seemingly stricken Albus then paused. It took a moment for him to collect his thoughts and then he continued with more confidence.

"I've spoken at length with Herbert and Filius. They've made some suggestions on how I can be more approachable to my students. I didn't realize…" Albus stopped as though realizing he sounded like he wished for Alastor's approval, and then he smiled. It was an uncertain grimace. "I didn't mean… That poor, frightened girl."

His shoulders slumped and then an uncomfortable Alastor roughly remarked how late it was. "Time to go to bed."

* * *

Alastor couldn't sleep that night. His dead were haunting him and while Clarence was as light-hearted a specter as he had been in life, it was Erik's ghost that he couldn't face.

_It was an event unheard of in recent years; every single active Auror was in the same room. Alastor didn't have to look to realize how the Aurors were bunched up in groups. You had the Purebloods in one, the mixed in another, and then there were the odd people… well… in this case, men, out._

_He was the odd man out, especially since he had been Reggie's last trainee before Reggie had taken over the Auror department. Well, who was he fooling; he was the odd man out as he was Muggle born. _

_Who were the other solitary souls?_

_There was… Clarence. His blood was so damn pure even the Purebloods couldn't match it, as he could trace his maternal bloodline back to before the first stone had been laid at Hogwarts. To before Christ was born. A bloody Pict in this modern age was a surprise. One that tattooed his body blue was even rarer. To have an Auror who was a bloody Priest who had been conceived in the fires of Beltaine between the Goddess and the God, well, that was absolutely unheard of. He burned with magic, as he had been Hedging since he could walk.  
_

_Let the Pures look down at him, the barbarian mage, Alastor knew jealously when he saw it. They would belittle his accomplishments, claiming that what he excelled in was merely Hedge Magic. Clarence was among the top five of the most powerful mages in the Auror corp. As he was still young, he hadn't come into his full strength. When he did, he'd shake the very stars in the firmament._

_Erik was also the odd man out. He was younger than most in the Auror corps, probably had been wearing his Auror badge for little more than a year. German to boot, he and his Mum had escaped from Gellert's reign early on, losing everything in the process. Highly educated, he spoke at least half a dozen different languages, and he was bloody brilliant. Not a great deal of social skills, Alastor had noted, but then again, he wasn't one to talk. Most people just gave Erik a wide berth. Maybe it was due to the fact that English wasn't his milk tongue, that he used odd phrasings, a stilted formality. Plus most of the blokes, be they Pures or Mixed, didn't wish to shower with him as they had declared him a poof. Claimed the boy watched them in the showers, but there was a shifting in Erik's eyes, as though he was constantly vigilant. Waiting for the next attack. He showered when Erik was in the showers because if the boy got off on watching him, then so be it. The introverted Erik had never made a pass at him, so if he enjoyed looking, let him take a gander. _

_Kept to himself, the boy did. The most they had ever spoken had been in the shower. Come to think of it, Clarence had been there, busy lathering up, and Erik had been startled by the sheer magnitude of Clarence's tattoos. "Those must have hurt," was all Erik had said. So Alastor had to take a gander, and if that meant the Pures would start declaring him a Poof, so be it. And Erik was right; some of those must have really hurt as they had been done the old way. With the woad and needle. _

_Reggie had asked for volunteers - looking for at least one quad of Aurors to help out on the Eastern front as the magical defenses were in tatters. It was only a matter of time before the defenses fell completely, but a single quad of mages would be able to help boost their defense. The more quads that volunteered the better it would be for the exhausted Eastern Europeans. Alastor, Clarence and Erik had taken the one big step forward to volunteer while the rest of the Aurors had taken one step back. _

_Cowards, that's what they were. Too focused on their own needs to worry about what would happen when Russia fell. Yes, when Gellert stopped fighting a war on multiple fronts and just went for Western Europe – because England would be next. _

_The three volunteers went off to a small room. They were silent for a bit, glancing at each, estimating the others' valor and steadfastness. Alastor was the old man at slightly less than thirty, Clarence was two years younger and Erik was, at most, twenty three. But an __**old **__twenty three, believed Alastor. _

_The black haired Clarence was the first to speak. "Clarence."_

"_Alastor," he had responded._

"_Erik," the youngest of them had answered._

"_Got any family? It's just my wife and me." Clarence grinned when he admitted that. _

"_None," Alastor firmly stated._

"_Just my mutter," Erik admitted. "The rest... they didn't get out."_

_Which meant that they were dead, if they were lucky, because Gellert didn't like deserters. Rumors had deserters were hung by their entrails from the trees._

"_Well, I think we're brothers now," Clarence announced. "A band of brothers, we are, a rather stupid bunch for volunteering but still… __**brothers**__."_

_They clasped each other's forearms and Alastor relaxed. After being a loner for most of his life, well, having a pair of brothers was a good thing. _

"_If you lads are declaring brotherhood, that better not make me your old man. I got three hooligans of my own at home, plus a girl. Don't want any more boys. Anyway, I'm Edgar Bones. I believe I'm your squad leader for this mad misadventure."_

_That was his introduction to Edgar Bones. The Pure Blood was a fair bit older than they were, carrying enough years to almost be Alastor's da but he was fit enough to make a young man jealous. Considering Edgar's easy personality, plus the fact that Alastor, Erik and Clarence were all fatherless, Edgar fell into the role of aul fella easily_. _And he took his role of Old Fellow too seriously, as he got hurt defending one of his boys. Didn't matter which one it was, could have been Alastor, could have been Clarence or Erik, but the end result was the same, two dozen bloody Dark Wizards dead, a heady total. Their victory was negated by a washed-out Edgar bleeding out while Clarence tried to stop the flow. _

_Stupidly, recklessly, they Port Keyed Edgar to the main Auror office, guesstimating that someone would be in the office. Even if it was the bloody cleaning crew, they'd get him help as St, Mungo's was locked up tighter than a drum. Their Pyrrhic victory left Alastor in charge of the two younger men. _

_That was the day that Clarence taught them to walk the fairy paths, because they all knew that Gellert's followers had noticed the sheer savagery of the magic battle, the magical power discharged to get Edgar home. They'd be investigating before long and the three of them needed to get away. Alastor had given them ten minutes to get gone._

_Bloody hell, the Fairy Paths. Alastor knew enough about them to know that they were bloody dangerous. Yet Clarence was acting like it was a summer holiday. _

"_Don't worry, Erik. If the Jili Ffrwtan, show up, we'll give them Alastor to sexually succor them."_

_The Welsh Fairies were rumored to be a rather amorous bunch which was Clarence's way of taking the piss at Alastor's legendary extracurricular activities among the Auror Corp. __**Please**__, only the Mixed females had deigned to dally with Alastor, and only a few of them at that. Clarence carried on like Alastor had bedded every damn lass, bloke and House Elf in the Auror compound. _

_Erik didn't laugh even after Alastor roundly cursed Clarence. No, the lad was all inwardly focused and Clarence motioned for Alastor that they needed a private chinwag._

"_Erik, please find some sugar. We need to give the fairies a gift for walking on their roads," Clarence explained. "They have a fondness for sugar and we'll need to give leave them spring water. Reducio everything that has iron in it. If you're not sure, do it anyway, then put them in this bag. It's Charmed to hide the iron from the Fairies' perception."_

_While Erik was searching for the sugar, iron and water, Clarence and Alastor chatted. It wasn't a leisurely chinwag but a war council. _

"_Erik was quite taken with the Old Man," Clarence reminded Alastor. For once, the capricious Clarence was serious. "This is hitting him hard."_

"_I think we all were a bit taken with Edgar," was Alastor's response. Yes, a quick approving comment from Edgar made Alastor stand a little straighter while a dismissive gesture from Edgar would have Alastor struggling to correct his error. And he had watched Clarence do the same. "And you can't say Edgar's injury isn't bothering you."_

"_It's just…Erik __**fancied **__the Old Man. And I don't think Erik's ever…" Clarence gave Alastor an obscene gesture. "You know how he got when we hunkered down in the cave during that blizzard. It was too blasted cold to worry about it, but he __**did**__, and he wanted to sleep alone. Edgar had to order him into the middle of our cozy nest. He's so slight he would have frozen to death. I hate to throw more weight on your shoulders, Boss, but we have to keep a close eye on Erik."_

"_Boss?" Alastor repeated. _

"_You're the Old Man now. Though when we're walking the Fairy Paths, I'll need to be in charge. You have to do everything I say, immediately. I'll also need to paint you blue. Hopefully it will be sufficient, but if you think we're walking the Paths again, I'll want to tattoo the both of you. And if the Jili Ffrwtan show up, you'll have to entertain them, because they like fair-haired men. As a ginger nut, you're the closest we have to a blond. Especially since the sun's bleached your hair."_

_Again the Pict was talking about the Welsh fairies. The Picts were from the far north of Scotland, why did he keep insisting on bringing up Welsh fairies? Couldn't the Scottish fey be enough for Clarence?  
_

"_Clarence, answer me this, you're a bloody Pict, aren't the Jili Ffrwtan Taffs?"_

_The good-natured Clarence's jaw dropped to his toes. It seemed that Alastor was a sacrilegious bastard. _

"_For love of whatever deity you pray to, Alastor Moody, if one of the Fairy Folks show up, do not tell them that they don't exist because you're a bloody Paddy!"  
_

_The three of them were together for eighteen months when Clarence died. He died a hero, protecting an army of Muggle soldiers from a dragon. A DRAGON. It seemed that Gellert's chief warlock had a juvenile streak as he decided to hit the Muggles with a bloody dragon. To escape, Alastor had to jump onto the Fairy Paths, a nerve wracking experience, as he didn't know the rules. He did, but they weren't burned into his Muggle soul. Unlike Clarence…Crossroads in the FairyLands required an offering - a respectful gift to acknowledge their power but not too generous as the fairies were greedy. They'd want more. _

_They trudged along the straight path in the silent world. He had never seen a Fairy in all his time on the Paths, but he could feel their many eyes, watching him. And sometimes their gifts to the Fairies had been rewarded. Boot soles worn past thin were re-soled, a threadbare, tattered cloak mended. _

_And sometimes, the Fairies pranked. Nothing harmful, just tricks to let the team know that they had been visited. Edgar had woken one morning to find his wardrobe was now a colour that could only be described as cornflower. Another time, the fairies had rearranged all their supplies so what had been in Erik's bag were now sprinkled among Alastor, Clarence and Erik._

_Both he and Erik were beyond knackered and grieving to boot. There was no sign of an exit so they continued to walk until they came to a crossroad. Right, straight or left? He had no idea, and Erik staggered into him, not realizing that Alastor had ceased walking._

"_No soddin' idea," Alastor answered Erik's unspoken question._

"_We could rest for a bit," Erik suggested. _

_As Alastor pondered that lovely suggestion, he felt more and more uneasy._

"_I don't know the rules here, but I'm getting this feeling that resting at a crossroad overnight might be a bad idea," Alastor admitted. Well, he might be the Old Man now, but Edgar had been easy enough in his command to accept advice from his team. _

"_You too?" the younger Auror asked. "I'm getting this feeling… "_

"_We need to be as far away from this crossroad as possible when night falls. Clarence, I thank you for the warning, but could you give me an idea on which way to go?"_

"_**Right**__," the tattered remains of a once proud Band of Brothers both said at the same time. "And we better run."_

_They ran like the very hounds of hell were after them and when they were stumbling due the increasing darkness, they both stopped. _

"_Get off the road," they intoned. They found a small cave, dry and occupant free and they crawled in. _

_Guided by an instinct that Alastor couldn't comprehend, he took all of their heavily rationed sugar and put it out for the fairies, and for added bonus, he left out spring water that he could ill afford to spare. _

"_Budge over," he ordered Erik. "And sleep on your left side tonight."_

_Ignoring Erik's sleepy protests, Alastor put his back to Erik's front. Best to sleep watching the entranceway. Erik might be afraid that he'd accidentally poke Alastor with his wand when he greeted the morning, but Alastor didn't care. Then he moved in closer to Erik and made sure that they were both completely covered by blankets._

"_Alastor," Erik protested. Then in a softer tone. "Please."_

"_Don't __**worry**__. If it happens, it happens. I hope you'll give a Piss-proud Paddy the same courtesy as I should warn you that you're starting to look tasty, Erik."_

_A sharp intake of breath. Bloody hell, he had offended Erik, hadn't he? The fact that Erik was a homosexual was a long accepted fact, much like Alastor's ginger hair, Clarence's lack of cooking skills and Edgar's complete inability to hold a tune even with a bucket. Yet the three older men had never teased Erik, had never mentioned that they knew his sexual preference and they had certainly never remarked on his sexual innocence. Yet Alastor had shattered those rules in his attempts to keep the boy from doing something rash. _

"_Erik," Alastor hesitantly whispered._

"_Even though I am a virgin, I __**do**__ have my standards. And well, Alastor, with that beard of yours, it would be akin to bedding a very hairy, ginger bear."_

_Alastor couldn't give voice to his booming laugh but Erik realized that he was laughing. _

* * *

_It was the sound of wings that woke them. One never knew how loud a flock of hummingbirds were until you were trapped with them in a small cave. Plus the little winged fairies were brawling over the sugar, glutting on it until their tummies bulged. Yes, the old rules declared honey was a suitable offering, plus jam and oatcakes, but with the war on, well, they had offered what rations they could. _

_He tapped Erik on his hand and the other Auror silently woke. They watched the sugar spectacle in amused silence until they heard the baying of hounds and the nickers of horses. But what unnerved them the most was the wailing. Of the hunters or the hunted, Alastor couldn't have guessed. At the eerie sound, the fairies stopped their sugar frenzy and retreated to the back of the cave, right where Alastor and Erik were. _

"_It's the Wild Hunt," Erik whispered to Alastor. "We can't let them see us."_

_No, it was death for mortals to view The Hunt._

"_Steady hand on your wand," was Alastor's response. _

_The fairies continued to pour into the cave, until Alastor covered his mouth with his left hand. No doubt it would not be appreciated if he accidentally inhaled one of the flutterbys. Lots of fairies, of various sizes and shapes, colors and personalities. And they were all very quiet. _

_And scared. They were scared of Woden's Wild Hunt. _

_The pounding of hooves came closer and then, there it was, at the front of the cave, it was a Hell Hound. It was blacker than midnight, uglier than Alastor on a rough morning and his eyes were blood red. He sniffed the air in the cave and the fairies bristled. There was the sound of footsteps, heavy footsteps and then something was in the cave. It was tall, dark and it put fear into Alastor's heart. _

_The fairies charged the intruder much like a flight of bumblebees and Woden decided a strategic retreat was in order. In a little bit, the fairies came back into the cave, much abuzz about their fierceness. In particular a dark haired fairy, that radiated power, was looking quite chuffed. _

"_Thank you," Alastor whispered to the fairy that could only be Queen Mab. "I'm afraid that I can't give you more sugar as we gave you all that we had. We've got a bit of cheese in the tan rucksack. Take it all, please. We appreciate your protection."_

_Erik agreed and then in a surprising gesture, he offered a gold ring that he wore. It had been his father's and it was his only physical connection with his father. _

"_It's the only item of value that I possess, m'lady." _

_The sovereign nodded her head in acknowledgement of their offerings and then raised one hand in benediction._

_Then the boys woke up the next morning to an almost empty cave. There was a fairy buzzing around their heads and she tugged at Alastor's sleeve. His new sleeve as he wasn't wearing what he had been wearing last night. It seemed that the fairies had decided to gift instead of trick. _

"_Ok, ok! I'm getting up!" _

_The little taskmaster buzzed them into trotting whenever their pace began to falter, but most of the time she sat on Alastor's shoulder, clutching his ear lobe in her hands, guiding him like a horse. Within a few hours, they were at an exit. _

_The fairy buzzed around them a few times and then disappeared._

"_Thank you!" Erik called and Alastor quickly echoed his appreciation._

"_So that is what is known as being Pixie Led," Alastor quipped after he exited and returned back to the Real World. "Certainly cut off a great deal of travel time."_

"_Clarence would have been besides himself." Erik then struggled to smile, then he looked at Alastor. "Alastor...where are you?"_

"_I'm here," Alastor retorted. "Standing right in front of you."_

"_Well, I don't see you! I can hear you, and since I'm downwind, I can smell you, but I don't see you."_

_Alastor turned and looked at Erik. Well, he tried, but the lad wasn't there._

"_The fairies gave us both new cloaks. Let's take them off," Alastor then carefully shrugged out of his cloak and Erik popped into sight. Well, parts of him as he undid his cloak._

"_**Invisibility**__**cloaks**__?" They both exclaimed. "Queen Mab gave us __**INVISIBILITY CLOAKS?"**_

"_Our rucksacks are heavier than we entered. I'd like to go through them, however we better find shelter quickly," was Alastor's quick decision. "Smells like snow. A great deal of snow."_

_Erik agreed and wondered how long they had been on the Paths. Sometimes an hour would pass, once two weeks._

"_We'll find out when we report in."_

* * *

_They found a desolate farmhouse, long empty from what they could tell, and decided to commandeer the barn for shelter. As was their rule, they took the hayloft and pulled up the ladder behind them. If other travelers found the barn, well, the fact there wasn't an easy way to loft would keep them out of it._

_They made their camp, marveling at the riches that spilled out of their rucksacks. New, surprisingly lightweight though warm continental quilts had appeared, replacing their threadbare blankets. New trousers, new coats and heavy jumpers. New mitts, hats and mufflers. A light that glowed sans fire. Two heavy purses full of Muggle coin plus the Invisibility cloaks. If it wasn't sacrilegious to compare, their fairies' generosity made Alastor pine for barely remembered Christmases with his Mum and Da._

_And Queen Mab had let Erik keep his father's ring. However, she had taken all their cheese plus their loose tea._

_The accounting done, Alastor unrolled his realm of parchments and he whistled when he realized how long Erik and he had been in the fairy realm._

"_We were there for twenty-five days, Erik. Clarence made it home...Edgar and Reggie attended his service." Alastor's voice broke and then he continued. "Reggie and Edgar have been checking on us every few hours."_

_In his neat script, Alastor wrote on the parchment. "Met Queen Mab. Won't believe it if I told you the truth."_

_His writing faded to be replaced by a barely legible "Try me" from Edgar. Then in Reggie's strong handwriting. "Better be hunkered down, predicting a blizzard to hit your area."_

_After he finished his report, Alastor grabbed his bedding and dropped it on Erik who was curled up like a cat under his blankets._

"_Budge over," he ordered. "How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_With a complete lack of decorum, he plopped down next to Erik and curled up next to him. He made a big palaver about being required to readjust the various blankets._

"_Alastor," Erik began. "Please let me finish before you assure me it doesn't bother you. With it being the two of us...I'm very uncomfortable sharing blankets because it's __**just**__ the two of us."_

"_Well, you do have a point," Alastor admitted. Erik continued to talk but he was muffled by Alastor who had rather hesitantly kissed him._

_It was different kissing a man, but not really. Trajectory was important but what was key to the entire snogging bit was that the man he was kissing was __**Erik**__. And if bedding Erik would keep him from nobly freezing to dead, then so be it. _

_Erik didn't respond and then Alastor stopped kissing him. Instead, Alastor focused on unbuttoning Erik's shirt. It had been far too long since Alastor had physically communed with his fellow female Aurors, but he knew what he liked, so perhaps Erik would have some enjoyment. It was highly doubtable that they'd live to the end of the war, and Erik shouldn't die unloved. He and Clarence had decided if it came to it, they'd do the honors. _

"_Be my parabátai and I will be your heníochoi. For it is only the two of us now." Well, mentioning the slaughtered Sacred Band of Thebes wasn't very romantic, but it was better than a blunt 'I'm shagging you, Erik, because we're not getting out of this alive and do you really want to die a virgin?'_

_He kissed Erik again, and this time, Erik responded. Hesitantly._

_"I don't know what to do, Allie," protested Erik._

_"Shh... you just let me do everything," whispered Alastor.  
_

* * *

Alastor woke then, grateful that he hadn't gotten to worst part of his dreams. He hated those nightmares, where he relived when a sensitive Erik cracked from the carnage and Alastor was forced to put Erik down like a mad dog. His gratitude lasted for all of a minute because there was a large piece of parchment floating overhead.

_**You. Albus. Duel – 9:00 am in the Great Hall – REGGIE.**_

_**PS – Yes, I'm a bastard.**_

Alastor and Albus arrived in the Great Hall promptly. There were no students assembled, which was a good thing. No, instead there was a chipper looking Reggie, Professors Merrythought and Flitwick and Edgar Bones.

"Professor Flitwick, if you don't mind, as our resident dueling expert, you can oversee this." Reggie announced. Then in a softer voice, just for Albus and Alastor. "I really have far too many matters to deal with, and providing you two with marriage counseling is becoming tedious and quite time consuming. I anticipate you two will beat it out of your system."

Then he smiled broadly. Like the consummate politician he was.

"Very well, present your wands for inspection," requested the diminutive Charms Grand Master.

"We're doing this wandless," Albus inserted. "We are both accustoming ourselves to new wands, and feel that it would be safer if we didn't use them."

That earned a raised eyebrow from the Filius but nothing more. "I'm assuming that you don't need seconds, so take your places."

* * *

Edgar Bones was not particularly chuffed with Reggie's solution to the increasing animosity between the two mages. It was the tried and true Auror method of handling disputes but this was different. It wasn't two youngsters in a pissing match, but two battle-weary mages of significant skills and incredible power. It was all too likely someone or both of them would misjudge a spell and someone would get hurt.

The two men started off slowly, not putting any real effort into the duel. A throw, a parry, another spell tossed met another block. The first round ended as a draw.

"Neither of them is putting any effort into this," Reggie groaned. Then in a loud voice, he informed both men that they'd be dueling for the next three years if they didn't put more back into it.

"On your head then, Reggie," Alastor announced, before he threw a wicked hex at Albus. The mage seemed startled at the sheer ferocity of Alastor's attack and then decided to defend in earnest.

The two men exchanged spells and counterspells for a bit and when the second round ended, they still continued their battle.

"Reggie," Edgar protested. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Albus threw four spells in rapid succession, and Alastor, not being familiar with the size of the dueling arena, stepped back one foot onto thin air. Moody started to fall off the arena but then he twisted out a backflip which was surprisingly elegant for his bulk, even while he threw a curse at Albus. Then his footing regained, Alastor did not do so much as attack but instead, a screaming Alastor _**charged**_.

And Albus refused to back down even while Reggie ordered both men to stand down.

* * *

Albus had regretfully gone along with Reggie's barbaric method to clear the air between him and Alastor. Really, dueling was such a testosterone filled way of handling disagreements. Plus, maybe if he bounced the accomplished Auror on his arse once or twice, Reggie would finally accept the simple fact that Albus Dumbledore did not need a minder.

That was his goal, except for the fact that Albus had completely underestimated the bad-tempered Alastor's skill as a duelist. The grim Auror was quite possibly the most accomplished duelist Albus had ever faced, secondary only to Gellert.

And there was less than a whisker difference between the two of them.

Albus certainly didn't want to remember how he could have easily lost to Gellert though a simple misstep.

One of Alastor's castings had left him reeling, so he had instinctively defended himself. He hadn't realized that Alastor was so close to the edge when he throw out his defense, so he hadn't anticipated that Alastor would fall off the platform. Well, the Auror didn't fall, as he managed to land on his feet. However, Moody was beyond furious and he charged across the platform and _**towards**_ Albus. Before Albus could defend himself, Alastor had tackled him and the two fell off Albus's side of the platform.

"_**COWARD**_. That's what you are a _**bloody**_ coward! Attack me when I'm off-balance? Your adoring fans would be crushed to know that the gallant defeater of Gellert is a sneak and a coward. But I know what you are, you're a spineless coward. Good men _**died**_ while you sat on your purple clad arse. Thousands of wizards and witches were _**slaughtered**_ because you couldn't be bothered to duel Gellert. I was out fighting the legions of hell for the last three years and your biggest concern was a paper cut!"

A screaming, raving Alastor had grabbed Albus' shirt with his left hand. His right hand was clenched in a fist and Albus accepted that his nose would be pointing in yet another direction in the morning. He should defend himself, but Albus Dumbledore accepted the truth of what Alastor was saying.

Really, Alastor was surprisingly astute in his evaluation of why Albus hadn't fought Gellert. Because Albus had been afraid of facing the boy he had once loved so recklessly and foolishly.

"_**AUROR! STAND DOWN,"**_ roared Edgar.

"I have to mind your sorry arse so you don't get killed. You won't do anything I say because you hate the crimp I'm putting in your social life. Quite frankly, I don't think it would be that big of a loss if one of Gellert's followers decided to murder you," raged Alastor. "And to think Clarence and Erik are _**dead**_ because of you. You aren't worthy to lick their boots clean..."

"Auror Moody, you will release Albus now," Reggie's voice, while quiet, was authoritative.

The raging Auror released Albus Dumbledore and then turned to Reggie.

"I _**quit**_," Alastor Moody informed Reggie. His voice was tightly restrained but his body was vibrating in his rage. "Go find someone else to burp Albus and change his nappies. I need a few of my personal items from his room and then I'll be gone. And I say 'Good Riddance to badly clad Rubbish'. Miss Tibby?"

The House Elf popped into the Great Hall, as always, overanxious in her obsessive desire to please.

"Mr. Auror Moody called?" The House Elf questioned. "Mr. Auror Moody needing Tibby?"

"Would you mind getting me a few things for me from Professor Dumbledore's quarters? There are two small bags in my drawer and there's a photograph on the bureau. I need them, and then you take everything else of mine that remains and bin them. I won't need any of it where I'm going. I'll meet you at the main entrance. And Reggie, you can keep the bloody Order of Merlin."

The House Elf nervously looked at Albus for confirmation of Mr. Auror Moody's strange instructions and when he said nothing, she popped away.

"Where are you going?" Edgar asked. "Come stay with Pru and me. You're exhausted, Alastor."

Alastor Moody shook his head. He roughly clasped Edgar's forearm and explained, "You've got to take care of Amelia, so you need to focus on her. I'll be in touch, though don't tell Reggie where the hell I am. I'm no longer an Auror, so he has no hold over me."

* * *

Albus watched Alastor Moody storm away and he had to admit that he was rather sorry to see the Auror leave. Well, ex-Auror, as Alastor had resigned thanks to Reggie's meddling.

"Are you happy, Reggie?" Albus questioned.

"Yes and no," admitted Reggie. Then he growled. "Do not give me that sanctimonious smirk. When you're Minister of Magic, we'll have a chat about how you're required to do things you don't wish to do."

"I don't wish to be Minister of Magic," protested Albus. "I just wish to teach. I have no desire for that position."

"Yes, I said _**that**_, right before they elected me," Reggie retorted. "What just happened; needed to be done to you _**both**_. You've been treating him like a House Elf, Albus, because you were unhappy about him guarding you. Constantly, you disregard his suggestions on how to keep you safe, yet you've just had the unhappy realization that he's your match when it comes to dueling. And what happened to him out in the field? The wounds have been festering, and for his good, they needed to be lanced so they can drain. And most importantly, I needed to see how far you two would go."

"What do you mean?" Albus questioned.

"Because I wasn't confident you two would stop before someone got hurt or killed. And after what happened to Amelia Bones, I needed to reassure myself that you're safe with our children. Edgar, I have one more request for you, I need you to keep an eye on Albus. He's to return to his quarters immediately until I can get someone new to guard him. Professors Flitwick and Merrythought, would mind assisting Edgar?"

Edgar Bones didn't immediately agree, Albus noticed. No, the former Auror looked displeased.

"I promise you, I will have your replacement here within the hour. Don't worry, I know Amelia's being discharged to go home with you and Pru. You'll be relieved of your tour of duty long before the matron has her ready," promised Reggie.

"Reginald, I must regretfully decline. I am in no physical condition to guard Albus Dumbledore," protested Edgar. "In case it has slipped your mind, I have been medically discharged from the Auror corps. I am blind in one eye and I am missing my wand arm."

"Damn it, Edgar. You may be missing an arm, but I need your _**brain**_ now. You _**know**_ Gellert's followers, how they think, how they react. That's why you _**have**_ to guard Albus. You and Alastor, you are the tactical experts on Gellert's followers. They are coming for Albus. Not if, but **_when_**."

"Bugger me, I can't believe I voted for you for Minister," protested Edgar.

Reggie Baxter barked a rough laugh. "Don't worry, you and Alastor can start the Recall procedure. I'd like to give up this job and return back to the Auror Corps. If they'd have me back, that is."


	5. Chapter 5

Within a short time, the somber Edgar Bones was substituted by a seasoned Auror. And then Edgar's replacement was quickly dismissed after Rhys made a disparaging comment about Alastor's temperament and the fact that he was Muggleborn. Fortunately, Reggie was still in the Albus' quarters when Rhys opened his mouth and proceeded to hex off his nethers in a stunning display of self-inflicted spell damage caused by Pureblood bigotry.

"I'm not surprised you got rid of Alastor. He never knew his rank, which is only to be expected by the Muggleborn. After all, what do you expect from a pig but a grunt?"

Really, Albus and Alastor may not have seen eye to eye on anything, but still Albus firmly believed that Alastor was twice the man Rhys was. Rhys hadn't been on the Eastern front for three years? No, he had been busy patrolling Diagon Alley protecting clerks from angry shoppers.

"Get out," thundered Albus. "Get him out of here, Reggie, or I _**will**_ remove him. I will _**not **_have anyone badmouth Alastor."

"I'm truly sorry, Albus. I was assured by Rabi that Rhys understood he was _**not**_ allowed to open his mouth," Reggie assured Albus.

Rhys was replaced by the vivacious and cheery Linette, who lasted until the next morning, when Albus found her in his bed. With him in it. The buxom Auror was absolutely starkers, naked as the day she had been born. And his body had _**responded**_ because it been a very long time since he shared his bed with a warm-blooded body who wasn't a Phoenix who hogged the covers. And also because Linette was giving him the best hand job he had ever been fortunate enough to receive.

He should have realized that she was one of _**those**_, someone who was interested in bedding his carcass because he was the Glorious Defeater of Dark Wizards. She had seemed just a little too interested in him, a little too vivacious, but Albus had enjoyed being with an anti-Alastor. Someone who didn't immediately bin his suggestions and glowered at him, but a friendly face who listened.

It would probably be quite embarrassing for Albus to admit that he panicked and Portkeyed her to Reggie's office. Linette was quite naked, but a considerate Fawkes insisted that it would be proper for Albus to return her clothes. So off the Phoenix popped, insisting on carrying Linette's brassiere with his beak like it was a war trophy. Well, it wasn't as though Albus was going to pack it up and Owl it!

The next Auror showed up promptly as though Reggie had been anticipating Linette's early eviction. The young man came complete with a gracious thank you note from Reggie. In the typical sardonic Reggie style, the note thanked Albus for the gift of one naked Auror as it had certainly livened up his early morning session of paperwork, but tartly reminded him that Linette really wasn't his type. George was a pimply faced, gangling adolescent, who was in too much awe of Albus to even open his mouth. Which was nice at first as Albus found it absolutely _**refreshing **_that he didn't have to deal with glowering disapproval on a constant basis. George lasted all of two days before Reggie was requested to replace him with an Auror who wouldn't walk into doors because he was staring at his feet.

Martin Crabbe lasted for two hours because Fawkes didn't like him. That was an understatement, as Fawkes didn't wish to be in the same room with Crabbe, however the Phoenix refused to abandon his mage.

_Please, make him go away! Please? He smells dark. _

Caspar Crouch's single-mindedness was wearisome. There were constant questions about Gellert, the battle and why Albus should be the Minister of Magic. The handsome blond Caspar was far too dangerous for Albus, as Caspar seemed so reasonable on why Albus should be in charge of the Magical World. While he was male, he was as dangerous as a Siren's Call to Albus' Achilles' Heel. He was sent away and replaced by Millicent, who Reggie assured him wouldn't try to seduce him either physically or with an appeal to his ego.

Millie was morose and sullen, unlike Alastor who had been so very vocal in his disapproval. No, the glowering Millicent was so passive-aggressive that Albus was requesting a replacement fifteen minutes after she arrived. He had explained to her that her room was on the small side because Hogwarts had refused to enlarge it further even after repeated pleas. Her response had been a long-suffering plaint about the difficulties of an Auror's life and how the world renown Albus couldn't hope to understand how this was the latest in the whole line of adverse conditions.

And there were seemingly dozens of others, Aurors who showed up and were quickly sent away. Most of which seemed like decent enough sorts, but they _**weren't **_the strong-willed, irascible Alastor. They certainly _**weren't **_the types that would go out on the Eastern Font by themselves, and they were certainly unable to go of their way to help out a scared eleven year old.

But the absolute last straw was Pratik, whose first question was should he even bother to unpack as Albus was developing a reputation for being a bit of a prat.

To Albus' secret amusement, Reggie was looking a little worse for wear. He was graying, significantly, and he was no longer looking quite as posh as he once had. Reggie had always prided himself on being a snappy dresser, but he was looking _**wrinkled**_. Apparently, power had a personal price.

"Reggie, you win," Albus confessed. "You've gotten your petty revenge. I've admitted that it is my fault that Alastor quit, so you don't need to keep jabbing me."

That earned a long suffering sigh from Reggie that caused Albus to double check to confirm that Millicent hadn't returned. "I only wish I was jabbing you. I replaced Rabi as Head of the Auror department because he kept insisting that he was sending me the best the Department had to offer. I pulled Edgar Bones out of retirement and he's rebuilding the department. I need him, especially to deal with the sheer daftness of the Ministry wishing to reinstate the TriWizard Competition as a gesture of good will between the three schools! Don't they remember what happened in 1792?"

"So that's why we're having a TriSchool Quidditch Championship?" Albus questioned.

"I really don't wish to handle a Cockatrice, do you? Not after that entire opening of the Chamber of Secrets incident at Hogwarts a few years ago. Speaking of handling Cockatrices, in spite of your best attempts to go scorch and burn through the entire Auror department, I've found two more victims to be your guards."

"_**Two**_?" Where the hell could Albus put them? Maybe he could stack them on top of each other in Alastor's old room.

"Bale and Bane. That's not their real names but since you're going through them so fast why should you bother learning their names? Bale's the dark haired one and Bane is the blond. Or is Bane the dark haired one? Or is he ginger? Bane will be your main guard, while Bale will be assisting. He's got other duties besides minding you."

Albus sighed. "Any news on Alastor?"

"Albus, you sound like you _**miss **_him," Reggie chastised. "I don't really have any updates on him."

"Least I knew exactly where I stood with him. He disliked me intensely and he thought I was an idiot. He didn't hold back his opinions one bit."

"And you didn't have to be on your best behavior with him because you didn't have to pretend to be anybody but yourself. You know, I had really had hoped that you two would hit it off, instead of thumping each other. He's always been the odd man out."

* * *

A wan Amelia Bones was put to bed immediately after she arrived home from Hogwarts, but not before getting a good night kiss from her both her parents. Then her concerned father stayed with his daughter while Pru left the room as Pru believed that Amelia needed some time alone with her Dad. Amelia's was Pappa's little girl and they were quite close.

"Don't let Allie sleep on your pillow if he prevents you from sleeping," Edgar ordered. The Kneazle looked horribly affronted that Edgar thought him capable of disturbing his mistress' sleep.

Amelia nodded her head and Edgar gave her another hug. Times like this where when he missed his right arm the most, though thankfully Amelia was still a slight girl, so he could still wrap his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Papa." A waning Amelia began to sniffle.

"Never you mind," Edgar insisted as he hugged her still tighter. "You're home where you need to be. You just rest and you'll be feeling fine in no time."

Another kiss and then he tucked her into bed. He sat next to her bed until his daughter was deeply sleep. His watch finished, he turned the responsibility of watching over his daughter to Allie Cat, who was loudly purring. Edgar came out to the kitchen where Pru was waiting for him. She knew him far too well, as she had his traveling cloak ready for him. Plus a rucksack with a few bottles in it. She assisted him by swinging the bag over his good shoulder and then she put on his cloak. Her warrior armed for battle, Pru kissed Edgar once on the cheek.

"Your sons are at school, safe and sound, your daughter is home, Erik's mum and Clarence's wife will be arriving tomorrow, and everything is ready for them . Go find your lost boy. I'll make up one of the boy's room for him. Don't dare to thank me, Edgar Bones," chastised Pru even while Edgar was about to open his mouth. "Clarence, Erik and Alastor are _**your **_family, which makes them_** my **_family. And there's no way I'd refuse to take Sabine and Brynne in. Times are tough enough and being a woman on your own…"

"What did I ever do _**right **_to deserve you?" was all Edgar said.

"If you must know, it was your arse. It rather nicely fills out your trousers," his wife told him. "I saw it and thought how simply splendid it looked. Then you turned 'round and I realized that I didn't mind that the owner of such a lovely arse was twenty years old than I was, I simply had to buy him a drink."

* * *

Alastor Moody sat on the bench and stared at the memorial for fallen Aurors. It was long past dusk and the wind was brisk, yet Alastor refused to move. Out of sheer stubbornness, out of a perverse need to prove that he was immune to the weather or truth be told, the fact he had no where else to go.

He had no place to lay his hat.

He had quit his job.

He had all of a galleon, three knutes and sickle to his name. He couldn't even get laid with that piddling sum. Unless the lady of the night was sidelining as a sister of mercy.

_The morning after found Erik rousing slightly when Alastor rose. With a soft command, Alastor ordered Erik back to bed, claiming that he was just up to 'greet the dawn' as they weren't going anywhere, not with the blizzard. The older man kept quiet, intent on making a suitable brekkie. Fortunately for Erik, Alastor had watched when Edgar had cooked by Charms, so he was able to make up a proper post trysting breakfast with what he could salvage from their packs. A good hearty breakfast. _

_When he finally woke, Erik was quite shy with him, but Alastor paid it no mind. No, instead he ruffled Erik's hair and sat quite close to him, their legs touching. _

"_You made my favorites," an uneasy Erik remarked. He hesitantly smiled at Alastor, making him seem even younger than he was. Alastor smiled back and Erik relaxed. They ate in companionable silence and after they both had finished their meal, he decided to place his arm around Erik. _

"_Alastor?" _

_Christ, Alastor was fearing this conversation. Naively he had hoped that by displaying no unease regarding last night's events that Erik wouldn't ask about what had happened last night. Or what hadn't happened. _

"_About last night…" _

"_Yes, I know it was fantastic for you, but please, I'm a modest man. No need to natter on and on about how brilliant I was." He kept his tone joking but Erik wasn't having any of that shite. "You'll embarrass me."_

"_I wish you would have let me…" Erik slowed and then looked at Alastor. _

"_Last night was for __**you**__," Alastor reminded Erik. "So I focused on __**you**__. I thought I reassured you that I didn't mind. As the heníochoi, I'd supposed to take care of my parabátai. That means for your first time, I take you to a nice hotel with a big, soft bed so we can do some serious mattress bouncing where we focus on your enjoyment."_

'_Really?" Erik asked._

"_It's in the rules," Alastor assured him. "And I did pick the best hotel within kilometers! You can't dispute that!" _

"_You didn't … come…" Erik stumbled and turned a slight shade of pink. "I don't even think you got a stiffie."_

_Well, he hadn't, but Alastor had hoped that he had hidden it better. Really, he had been so fixated on Erik's enjoyment that it hadn't been that particularly pleasurable for him. In response to Erik's concerns, Alastor leaned toward Erik and kissed him. Really, kissing a man wasn't that different than kissing a woman. And Alastor had many a friendly mattress bouncing in his past. _

_When they finally stopped snogging, Alastor softly assured Erik that he was wrong._

_With increasing enthusiasm, Alastor regularly bedded his partner even after they finally connected with the Russian Resistance. He didn't hide the fact that they were lovers, as though it was something shameful, and when the snide comments began, Alastor ended them quickly. With a hard right hook that broke the wit's jaw. They were brothers-in-arms and lovers, 'twas no disgrace in that._

_As the war progressed, Alastor accepted the unspoken fact that Erik had fallen hard for him. Much like Alastor accepted the God's honest truth, that he and Erik were slowly going absolutely barking mad._

_The carnage, the dead, the constant fighting to stay alive one more day… _

_Because really, wouldn't it be an appropriate response to this horrible reality to go insane?_

* * *

Alastor was distracted by the sound of rocks being flung. When he turned to face the intruder, there was no one there, yet the rocks kept arriving. It was a puzzle which was quickly solved when Edgar Bones appeared, having Apparated in.

"Thought it best to warn you that I was coming in," Edgar explained. "Budge over. I looked for you at your parents' grave first, realized that you had already come and gone, so that left here."

His squad leader sat next to him. Edgar let him stew for a bit before he dropped the bomb. "Your replacement has already been replaced."

"Who was it?" Alastor asked, not knowing why he cared.

No answer at first, as Edgar was rummaging through his rucksack. He smiled when he found for what he was looking, and he handed Alastor two bottles.

"Get it open for me, would you? Now, your first replacement was Rhys… who has a great deal of brotherly love for you as you well remember. I believed he declared you an upstart Muggleborn who had no respect for tradition? Well whatever happened, his replacement was duly notified that Albus will not accept anyone talking rubbish about you."

Edgar smiled, a true grin as something was truly amusing him. Perhaps someone who didn't know Edgar as well as Alastor did wouldn't think Edgar was grinning like a loon, but Alastor knew that look. Even if Eddie's was missing half his face, there was a distinct twinkle in his lone eye.

Alright, he'd bite. Only after he saluted Edgar with his bottle and took a long swig of cider.

"And who's Rhys' replacement?"

"The lascivious, lewd and lusty Linette. I believe you are quite familiar with her … _**Charms**_?" Again, the sly look that meant Edgar was quite pleased with himself as well he should as Linette was a bit of a tart.

"He doesn't like girls," Alastor reminded Edgar. "I fear Linette will scare him into celibacy."

"I know," Edgar admitted. Then he laughed. "I anticipate that she's probably jumping into his bed now. Lord, how that woman takes the idea of Philia to an all time extreme. Thank God, Pru was out to here with Edgar when Linette joined the corps."

Really, while Edgar might be trying to focus his attention on Lusty Linette, Alastor noticed on what he wasn't saving.

"What deviltry are you and Reggie up to?" Alastor knew damn well that Edgar Bones had been one of Reggie's most trusted if not his most trusted Lieutenants. He doubted that just because Edgar was retired and Reggie promoted that the bond had been broken.

"I'm not up to _**anything**_. Reggie asked Rabi to give him a list of possible replacements for you, but I saw the list. Rabi's been in the field for too long, so he doesn't truly comprehend his Auror corps' personality quirks. That list may detail our best and brightest, but everyone of them will drive Albus around the bend in a hippogriff drawn wagon complete with purple cushions. I think Reggie's too busy to really review that list else he would have told Rabi to redo it."

"What is to become of me?" Alastor asked Edgar. "I don't have a job. I really buggered it up as that means you and the rest won't be getting part of my wages."

"Well technically, Reggie's put you on a much-needed holiday. You're still getting paid but Reggie and I agreed - you _**must **_cease supporting me and the rest. I deeply appreciate it, but you need to take care of yourself. Pru & I, we've got room for you, so come home. If you feel the need, you can give me money as if you're letting a room from me, but I have to agree on how much you're paying."

"Amelia's ill and you've got Sabine and Brynne staying with you," Alastor reminded him.

"Got plenty of room. It's a big house. Besides, you're family. Family takes care of family. 'Sides there are only two men at the house and with four females, you need to help me balance the ratio."

"Who's the other guy?" Alastor asked. "You're _**not **_counting your daughter's Kneazle?"

"When you're outnumber four to one, you look for any support you can get. Even if it has four legs and a tail. Speaking of that disreputable Kneazle, you have never mentioned if you minded that she named it after you," Edgar asked. "'Twas my fault, as I remarked that he looked more like an alley cat than a pure blooded Kneazle, so she decided to call it Allie."

Alastor grinned in response and assured Edgar that he didn't mind, as there was a resemblance, as Allie was a cantankerous soul.

"She told me that Allie Cat was her only friend at Hogwarts," Edgar softly confessed. Bones paused and then spoke after he found his voice, "So, once again I find myself in your debt as I couldn't afford to buy Allie. It broke my heart that I couldn't afford a lousy stinking Kneazle, Alastor, for my only daughter… and it was all she wanted. She didn't mind that she was wearing second hand charity… but she just wanted a little furry friend because Amelia was scared about heading off to Hogwarts. "

Edgar was in dire need to vent, so Alastor nodded his head even as he opened two more bottles. A flock of Pixies must be nearby as the cider was disappearing rapidly.

"I told her that if she was unhappy, she could come home," Edgar admitted. "She Owled us, about how well she was doing in Charms and Potions. That she had gotten points from Master Flitwick. How hard she was working in Transfiguration. She kept writing us about how hard she was studying in Transfiguration so I thought that she might be having a problem with it. I told her that an Acceptable was just fine, as I figured she was trying for an Outstanding. She didn't tell me she was getting Trolls, that Albus Dumbledore scared her and that she was crying herself to sleep in the library."

"My daughter couldn't tell me she was having problems. My sons couldn't be bothered to keep an eye out on their little sister. What type of father am I? And Alastor, Pru and I … we're having another one. I can't father the four I have now. I don't have a job. What the hell am I doing having another one? I shouldn't have agreed, but Pru, she _**so **_wanted another one. One where I'd be home for it instead of out risking my life and limb."

"Edgar…" Alastor began, wishing to offer his congratulations for what was a happy event regardless of Edgar's current concerns. He grasped Edgar by the scruff of his neck. "You're gonna be a great father to the baby as you are a great da."

"I require your assistance, Allie. I need to get back on my feet financially and be damn quick about it," Edgar explained. "We were scraping along but Amelia's potions will be expensive. Plus Pru will be needing Healers. There must be some sort of job for a one-eyed, one armed former Auror."

"Think there might be an opening for me?" Alastor questioned. It was a desperate attempt to keep the normally good-natured Edgar from obsessing on his troubles.

"I believe Albus might be in need of a bodyguard. However, since the last time you two met, you desired to punch him perhaps you won't get rehired. Now didn't single-handedly entertain a whole gaggle of _Jili Ffrwtan_? With that reference, you might be able to set up shop and sell your services. I mean, if you can satisfy…"

Damn it, Alastor knew that he should have left that bit off the dispatches. He had gone every so slightly mad after Erik's death and had recklessly jumped onto the fairy paths to escape from Gellert's wizards. The memories of that trip on the Fairy Paths were a little jumbled, but there had been a hell of a lot of female fairies who were of 'proud and amorous dispositions'. In his tattered memories, he recalled that the fairies had repeatedly bedded him and he had done this best to satisfy the lot.

"Edgar Bones, I can not believe that you're suggesting that I become a _**rent **_boy."

"I'm sure it pays a great deal better than being an Auror," Edgar reminded Alastor. "I believe Reggie had made up a chart one time detailing the wage difference."

"How much cider have you drunk?" Alastor asked.

"Perhaps a bit more than I should have, considering the potion regime I'm on. Perhaps another one would help clear my head," decided Edgar. "But perhaps, we could go home while I'm still moderately steady on my feet and we can drink there?"

* * *

Pru greeted them warmly when they arrived. She buzzed Edgar on his cheek and motioned toward the kitchen. "There's some food in the kitchen as I am sure you didn't eat, Alastor."

"Congratulations," Alastor offered.

That earned a happy blush from Pru. "So he told you? No one else knows as we just found out before Reggie arrived to tell us about Amelia. Please, keep it tight to your vest, Alastor. So much can go wrong early on. Plus, we've got to focus on Amelia now so we will wait to announce it."

"Let me go check on her," Edgar decided. The deceptive trickster seemed cold sober now, which meant the unsteadiness on his feet had been a ploy to get Alastor back to his home. Pru smiled at her husband until he disappeared from sight.

"I fear he got a little rattled when everything happened with Amelia after learning that there will be a new Bones in a few months. Not that he'd admit it to me," admitted Pru. "Is he steadier now?"

"Like a brick," Alastor lied.

His staunch defence of Edgar earned him a grateful smile from Prudence. Yes, she knew that he was lying, but she appreciated his kindness.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying. You'll have my oldest son's room. Sabine and Brynne will have to share the other room. Now, don't you threaten to sleep on the floor or something noble like that. Reggie will be here tomorrow, along with a few Aurors to add an addition on to the house. We weren't anticipating a full house when we invited Sabine and Brynne to live with us, so it will be a little cramp for the next few days."

"I don't know how to thank you," began Alastor.

"I know an easy way, Alastor. Can you help tutor Amelia in Transfiguration? Reggie's being Reggie and he twisted a few professor's arms so they will be tutoring Amelia while she's home. Once a week, they'll pop in to see how she's doing on her schooling but Edgar will be doing most of it. Brynne has agreed to teach her Potions but Transfiguration… I informed Reggie that I don't wish Professor Dumbledore anywhere near my daughter. Not until she's a little calmer."

"He's stupid, not malicious," Alastor explained. "A complete gormless idiot when dealing with people."

"I'm still not letting him near my daughter. However, Edgar can't do the intricate wandwork required and well, I'm her mother. It would be better for us both if I didn't teach her."

"And Alastor, I want you to teach her how to ride a broom," Edgar added as he rejoined the conversation. "I've still got my old Auror broom, the one that only way you get debroomed if you're…"

"Don't say it, Bones," snapped his wife.

"It's got all the various safety Charms, so it should be safe for her to learn how to fly. I know she only had a lesson or two, so I'd like her to learn. It's a good broom and somebody should be using it."

"Edgar," Moody protested.

"No, I'd prefer someone with two arms teach her. Plus she was so looking forward to her flying lessons as she wished to be on her House' Quidditch team."

Alastor nodded his head and easily agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. Has it been a year since I last updated? A brief overview – Alastor Moody is Albus Dumbledore's bodyguard after the Gellert Situation. The relationship between the two men has disintegrated to the point where Alastor wished to repeatedly punch Albus. Physical violence, so passé; yet still so emotionally satisfying. Alastor is on leave, living with Amelia Bones and her family, while Albus is busy destroying Aurors right and left simply by being Albus.

One more chapter and this will be done :)

* * *

Life at the Bones Residence was a bit chaotic and noisy at first. Perhaps a bit too chaotic and noisy as Alastor was constantly jumping out of his skin and struggling not to reach for his wand. The damnable Reggie had shown up the day after the Albus Incident with several cohorts of Aurors and they had rebuilt the Bones farmhouse. Erik's mum, Sabine, and Clarence's widow, Brynne, arrived shortly afterward.

Alastor's guilt over surviving … over many things… barely scabbed over, was ripped open anew when he had to face those women on a daily basis.

And Reggie had given Alastor his Auror assignment. Get Edgar Bones back on his feet _**immediately**_ if not sooner.

"He's been in hiding for the last year, and it has to stop," explained Reggie. "With the new baby on the way and Amelia being ill, he has to face the world again. I would do anything, anything, to give Edgar his eye and his arm back… And I would do anything… to get you back to the way you were."

"I'm _**fine**_," protested Alastor.

"You forget how well I know you, Alastor. I know you _**very**_ well. There's something that is eating you from the inside out. Every time I talk to you, I wonder if it will be the last time. I'm not implying that I think you're planning on take a short flight without a broom, but I fear you're about to do a runner. "

Reggie reached up to the taller man and he placed his hand on Alastor's shoulder.

"Stop running from it, Alastor. Talk to Sabine about Erik. I think she'd like to know that Erik didn't die unloved."

Alastor growled at Reggie's compassion. He didn't deserve it, not one bit.

"He loved you, Alastor. And try as you wish to deny it, you _**loved**_ him."

"If I loved him, I wouldn't have…" An unspoken '_murdered him'_, hung in the air. Alastor stopped and swallowed. He looked away from Reggie's all too knowing eyes. "I would have been able to save him."

Reggie's voice was quite soft and sympathetic. "No, you wouldn't have been able to save him. Erik should never have been out in the field for as long as he was. That's _**my**_ fault, Alastor. I had no one with which to replace you. It's my fault and mine alone that Clarence and Erik are both dead, that Edgar lost his eye and his arm and it's certainly my fault that you're as close to Floo Powder as any Auror I had ever known."

"How do you live with yourself?" Alastor asked.

Reggie blanched and Alastor realized that he had unintentionally scored on his former comrade.

"I serve penitence every bloody day," Reggie slowly admitted. "From the moment I wake up to the moment I close my eyes, I atone."

"You're the bloody Minister of Magic, Reggie…" protested Alastor. "Is it that bad?"

"That's my personal atonement, Alastor. I never wanted the position and I still don't. "

Reggie briefly twisted a grimace, and Alastor realized how much that personally cost Reggie to admit.

"I would prefer to be the Head of Auror department with Edgar Bones as my chief Lieutenant. We'd be savoring a few bitters over a long chinwag as we kept score of your latest conquests."

"Edgar never blamed you," protested Alastor.

"Prudence did and she still does," admitted Reggie. "She tries to hide it, as intellectually, she knows how you four are responsible for saving Western Europe. Yet, she would rather have Edgar hale and hearty, with two arms to embrace her. And I certainly blame myself for the Amelia Bones incident."

"While you four were rucksacking your way through most of Europe, I came here every few days to check on Prudence and Amelia. She's such an introverted soul, our little Amelia. It took a bit of time to warm up to me, and … she clung to me at St. Mungo's, while we were waiting to find out if they could save Edgar. The boys… they were trying to be men while Prudence was struggling to hold everything together, but Amelia… she clung to me so tightly. And I remember praying to a God I no longer believe in, that I wouldn't have to tell Amelia how Uncle Reggie got her father killed."

The two men stared at each other and then Reggie looked away.

"Get Edgar back on his feet and get your head straightened out. I need you both in the department, desperately."

* * *

Naturally, Alastor focused his attention on Amelia and Edgar. It was easier to work on other people's problems than this own. He was an Auror, after all.

Amelia, as part of her convalescent, was given a list of physical activities, such as walking. Alastor would join Edgar and Amelia on these strolls, appreciating the chance to get away from the noise of the Bones Farmhouse. Not that the womenfolk were particular chatty but after six months of solitary fighting followed by a month of Albus Dumbledore, he found himself missing the chance to think.

Quietly.

However, he was delighted to bathe in private, without the scathing, running commentary of a Perverted Phoenix. Really for a fowl, Fawkes had been quite foul mouthed.

Alastor was becoming more and more convinced that the only way he'd get back in Auror Corps was by reassuming his position as Albus' bodyguard. Aurors were supposed to leave their personal emotion and beliefs out of the workplace. He had done a wonderful job of that, nearly punching Albus in his crooked nose.

Didn't even use his magic, no, he had gone directly to the tried and true method of physical chastisement.

It was on one such walk that he discussed the matter with Edgar. Amelia was picking a few wildflowers for her mother, under the close supervision of her protective Kneazle, Allie Cat.

"Quiet today," Edgar inserted, interrupting Alastor's dark thoughts.

"Just thinking," Alastor admitted. "Don't look so bloody surprised. It won't be just Amelia returning back to Hogwarts."

Edgar nodded his head.

"Yes, you abandoned your post, Auror. Normally, that would be cause for immediate expulsion from the Corps, your name blacklisted and your wand broken. You would have been Shunned, Alastor."

Alastor nodded once.

"However, I did plead your case to the Auror Inquest Board, as did Reggie."

That stopped Alastor cold. The incident had gone to the Auror Inquest Board? He had quit, had threatened to punch the Savior of the Known Magical Universe. Reggie had refused his resignation, turned it into a personal leave… and Alastor should have known that the incident couldn't be glibly smoothed over. Yet, it had gone to the _**Auror Inquest Board**_?

"You're not supposed to know when the Auror Inquest Board gets involved, Alastor. You know that. They were quite willing to bin you because there are those that view you as upstart as you are a Muggle born Auror, Alastor. You do _**not**_ have the support and patrons you would have if you were a pure blood. I spoke for you, Reggie got involved, breaking centuries of tradition. The Minister of Magic does not get involved with personnel decisions, he was reminded."

"Reggie's quite the orator," Alastor tentatively quipped. How much did he owe Reggie?

Edgar shook his head.

"It wasn't Reggie. It wasn't Brynne's voice or Sabine. Prudence and Amelia weren't enough, though I believe that even the hardest of hearts could not help but weakening by Amelia's tearful testimony on your behalf on how you helped her when she was ill. Even Clarence and Erik weren't enough to help your cause. I kept in contact with them when you were running the show. I wanted to make how you were handling it and I kept our correspondences. With was fortunate, I could use that as part of your defense. Just because I got medical discharged from the Corps didn't mean I stopped being part of the squad. I was so bloody worried about my wolfhound puppies facing wolves."

"Who then?" Alastor slowly asked.

"Filius Flitwick and Galatea Merrythought are stout and doughty defenders. However the person that kept you in the Corps was… your personal purple prannet, Albus Dumbledore."

"Bugger me," cursed Alastor.

"Not my type, Alastor. Not my type, but I thank you for the offer. However, let's not tell my wife. But yes, Albus Dumbledore told the Auror Inquest Board that he had deliberately done everything in his power to get you to leave. Since he had ridded himself of fifteen Aurors by that time, he stated his firm belief that he was quite the Adept in Auror Aggravation, Annoyance and Abdication. He also kindly suggested that if they drummed you out of the Corps that the other Aurors should also be summarily dismissed. That would leave Reggie short a department as there would be no one left by now."

"Albus Dumbledore? Defended me?" Alastor repeated.

"Don't get your hopes up. He still declared you an overbearing, caustic and paranoid prat, but he admitted that he deliberately drove you up around the bend in a carriage driven by matching unicorns by arguing with you or disobeying your instructions for his safety."

"That must have hurt to admit," Alastor quipped.

"On a personal note, Albus always asks Reggie about you, Alastor. He also inquires about Amelia and her health. I think Amelia's collapse truly rattled him. Now that my anger has faded, perhaps I'm feeling charitable. I believe he was just a gormless idiot too busy dealing with his own issues to worry about my daughter. Doesn't mean I like it, but I understand."

Fortunately, Alastor was prevented from responding further as Amelia had decided that she had collected sufficient wildflowers for her mum. They were midway back when Amelia faded and could not take a single more step. Allie Cat meowed his displeasure.

"You're supposed to tell me when you're getting tired," Edgar gently reminded his daughter. "Come now, fortunately you're still a little slip of a girl, so I believe I can carry you the way back. Since we can't Apparate with you, not yet."

_**Don't let her fall,**_ Edgar mouthed at Alastor before Alastor could offer to carry Amelia. Well, Edgar was her father after all, so yes, he'd want to carry his daughter.

"Put your arms around my neck and lean against my bad side," requested Edgar. After a few succinct instructions, Edgar was lifting his daughter. "Don't let go, whatever you do, love."

"I need the practice," explained Edgar to a disapproving Alastor. "My one arm has to be steady enough to carry my children. You can carry Allie, if you want?"

"He's got four feet, all working the way God intended, I believe. I am _**not**_ carrying him," insisted Alastor.

Well, when Amelia gave him the big sad eyes and quivered her chin, well, it seemed that he would be carrying the unappreciative Allie. All the way back to the farm house.

* * *

Prudence's eyes widened when she realized that Edgar was carrying Amelia. She said not a word; instead, she motioned toward the chaise lounge where Amelia normally rested during the day.

"Home at last," Edgar announced to his daughter. He grimaced when he realized how out of breath he sounded. "Let's get you sorted, love."

"Look, Mama! Flowers," Amelia exclaimed after she was placed just so. She proudly showed Prudence the flowers and then praised her father for carrying her after she had gotten too exhausted to finish the walk.

Amelia was the skillful mediator as that confession meant that her mother's focus was taken away from her father's exertions and towards her. That meant pillow fluffing and a quilt was required for Amelia.

"I'll get something to put them in," Alastor offered.

He was escorted out of the room by Sabine, Erik's mother.

"We'll take a few minutes," Sabine announced in her heavily accented English. "Prudence needs to make a fuss over Edgar and Amelia. While we're waiting, may I ask you why you are avoiding me? We women first believed it was survivor's guilt, but now you're actually talking to Brynne and Prudence. Without that look you're wearing now. Lately, you save that special look just for me."

She put her hand on Alastor's chest.

"I know about you and my son. You made him _**happy**_, Alastor. And it wasn't just you; it was the three of you; Edgar, Clarence and you. You three accepted him as he was, which he _**desperately**_ needed."

"You know," was all Alastor would admit.

"He told me about you. In the private dispatches that went to Reggie, not through the Auror Department. I hope you don't mind, but Erik and I, we were quite close, as it was only the two of us. I know all about your relationship."

Alastor nodded his head.

"He respected you very much. Erik feared that he'd let you down one day, because he didn't believe that he was as capable as you."

"Erik never disappointed me. He died a hero," Alastor insisted. "I'm not saying that just because you're his mother. He was a hero. I dare anyone to say otherwise."

And Alastor realized that he truly meant it. Erik had been a hero, even at the very end, when he had the chance to strike Alastor down, and he _**hadn't**_.

At the end, Alastor had shattered as he _**couldn't**_… _**wouldn't**_… shoulder the responsibility to put Erik down. He had left himself wide open for attack, allowing Erik to strike the final blow so Alastor would die…. and the boy hadn't…. the man hadn't…. no, when Erik had then turned his wand on himself…. Alastor had struck him down then… while Alastor had screamed until his throat was raw…

Because he couldn't let Erik's soul be eternally damned by Erik's last desperate act.

"Alastor…my apologies as I don't speak English as well as I would like. My son's biggest fear was that something would happen to him and you'd be left alone out there. Because you had no family left to worry about you. I prayed for you every single day, Alastor. You are my family now, and you will always be part of the Bones family. Brynne also views you as family as you were Clarence's brother."

There was something in his eye as he was blinking.

"After Erik died, I had this made for you. I wear it, because I didn't have any way of getting it to you, but it's yours now," insisted Sabine. "And since you've been back, I really haven't had a chance to present it to you."

She removed a necklace from her neck and she motioned for him to bend down to her level.

"Why must you be so blasted tall, Alastor?" Sabine asked as she put the necklace around his neck. "It's a St. Michael the Archangel pendant. He will look over you in your travels."

He didn't even pretend to hide back his tears. Sabine embraced him and he couldn't stop the tears. Didn't even try as he allowed himself to truly grieve all for the horrors he had endured because of a mad man named Gellert.

Alastor was weeping so hard that he didn't realize that he being embraced by his entire family. Brynne, Pru, Edgar, Amelia and even the irascible Reggie were there, letting him bawl like a baby.

Was this a grief that Albus Dumbledore dealt with? No wonder Albus was such a prat. Albus had no family with which to share his sorrow. When the last tear was shed, and Alastor was bone dry, Reggie declared him and Edgar fit for duty.

"If Edgar's up to carrying Amelia for a good mile and you're at last coming to terms with what you've been through, I have an assignment for you both. Alastor, someone you both know and love will be in need of a new bodyguard in two weeks. He's a bit of a stubborn priss, but he really needs someone strong enough to dissent."

"Two weeks?" Alastor quipped.

"Two weeks. I have fourteen more sacrificial lambs to be slaughtered on the altar of Albus Dumbledore, and then you're back to make his life hell and keep him safe. I also understand that Amelia is tentatively scheduled to be returning to Hogwarts then, so I'm sure you'll keep an eye out for her. Edgar, if Prudence approves, I want you back as the head of the Auror Department. You _**won't**_ be doing field work."

"A quill pusher!" protested Edgar. "Do I look like a quill pusher?"

"No, you don't. You look like someone the young Aurors will fear, and someone the senior Aurors will support. I need that department functioning, Edgar. I need more Muggle born and half bloods in that department. They've gotten complacent and they need a good stirring up."

"Pru?" Edgar asked his wife. "It's up to you."

"Do it, though you will be there when I have this baby or else…." Prudence threatened.

* * *

Albus ordered tea for Dumbledore's Doomed Duo.

"Bane and Bale?" He asked Reggie.

"Bale is quite the wit," Reggie explained in an off-handed manner. "You're the stuff of legends, Albus. Speaking of legendary episodes involving the much feared Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones is returning to Hogwarts next week."

"I hadn't heard," Albus admitted with a slight flinch. "How is she? Her adrenal condition?"

"Is somewhat under control so she's being allowed back with limitations. However, I would request a personal favor from you, Albus. Please, don't terrorize Ameila Bones back into a relapse," was the normally whimsical Reggie's sincere appeal. "Treat her _**gently**_, Albus. Edgar and I go way back, and I feel guilty enough that he was maimed on the Eastern Front. Then I had to pull him out of retirement to get my Auror Department back to rights."

Albus nodded his head.

"She's a very sensitive girl, Albus. I know that you truly didn't mean to scare the poor thing into a complete emotional and physical collapse, but yet, you did. Can you please just be more conscious of how others might perceive you?" Reggie asked.

"I wish Alastor was still guarding me. He always informed me when he thought I was in danger of stepping over the line," Albus softly admitted.

"Albus! First you defend him at the inquiry and now this. You _**miss**_ him!"

Really, was it necessary for Reggie to be that much of a drama queen?

"I must admit that of all my assorted attainders, I felt the most secure with Moody," was all Albus would admit.

That admittance caused Reggie to smirk.

"I'm having a devil of a time finding anyone fool-heartedly enough to guard you. Albus, I truly don't have anyone else after these two. Gellert's followers are coming after you, Albus. You are still recovering…" Reggie stopped and then sighed. "Why do I bother? You won't listen to me. Maybe, you'll listen to Bane."

"Or Bale," Albus reminded him.

There was a syncopated knock on the door and Reggie jumped to attention.

"No, of the two, you'll listen to Bane. I think it's them!"

He opened the door, a rather reckless move Albus thought and in walked…

"Hello, the Bane of your Existence is back," the shaggy haired Alastor Moody growled. It seemed that he was still eschewing the need for personal grooming as he was as shaggy as ever. He pointed over his shoulder toward the other Auror who was behind him. "You know my partner. He's rather Baleful with regards to you."

Edgar Bones nodded a curt acknowledgement.

"No need to show me around, I know where to put my stuff. However, a few ground rules. Where's that Perverted Phoenix of yours? I get to bathe in _**private**_." Alastor insisted with a ferocious glare.

And Albus made no attempt to hide his smile.


	7. Chapter 7

(I see Edgar Bones, Senior as a very blond Philip Glenister from Cranford and a Reggie Baxter as a short, dark haired John Hurt. We left Albus being introduced to his new guard, Alastor Moody.)

* * *

"Now, I believe that I can eschew introductions as it's the usual suspects," inserted Reggie. "However, there have been some title changes and promotions since you last deal with these two, Albus. Alastor Moody is now a Senior Auror and Edgar Bones in now the head of the Auror Department."

Albus wasn't sure if offering his congratulations or his sympathies were in order, especially for Edgar, so he jumped on a somewhat safer subject. Somewhat as in comparison between a broody Chinese Fireball and a piqued pixie. A hair's worth of difference.

"How is Miss Bones? I understand that she will be returning next week?" Albus asked.

"She is, hopefully. You and I will have a _**long **_discussion detailing her integration back into your class," Edgar Bones fiercely informed Albus. "There will be no repeat of what happened in October."

Reggie cleared his throat even while he narrowed his eyes at an unrepentant Edgar.

"And Minister Baxter has graciously offered to mediate," inserted a helpful Alastor.

"Armando and I believe that it would be beneficial if you, Edgar, Herbert and Matron Maloney sat down for a bit of a chin wag." Reggie offered. "Each faculty member will have their own meeting, so they will know Amelia's limitations."

Alastor then cleared his throat.

"Alastor, it's a given that you'll be there as you're Albus' ball and chain," Reggie twittered. The Minister appeared quite delighted, as well he should, as no wands had been drawn or insults thrown in the five minutes Albus and Alastor had been in the same room. Perhaps his children were growing up and learning to deal with one another. "Now that tea has arrived, we can all sit down, enjoy a cuppa and go over the rules for this engagement."

"In public, Albus make the final decisions. In private, Alastor is in charge. I figured it would be a good way to handle the marriage of such strong personalities, Edgar." Reggie was being quite the rapier wit.

"By private, you mean Alastor and Albus?" Edgar asked.

"Well, Edgar, private is loosely defined as Alastor, Albus, Fawkes and the multitude of House Elves. When you or I are involved with the conversation, we're in charge," explained Reggie. To Albus and Alastor, Reggie directed the next verbal volley. "Yes, I'm pulling Edgar into refereeing your fights."

Alastor smiled, a rather blood thirsty smile.

"Don't be so quick to smile, Alastor. You are rather paranoid these days," Edgar quietly admitted.

* * *

The meeting regarding Amelia Bones included Prudence Bones, who was a force with which to be reckoned. The concerned parties were meeting in Armando Dippet's office. Wisely, knowing the personalities involved, he had removed anything fragile from the immediate vicinity.

"We have only three weeks before the winter break, which is the only reason why I agreed to let her return to school." That was Prudence's first opening volley. "If for any reason, Amelia has any relapse during this trail run, we'll pull her out of Hogwarts for the year. The decision whether or not she will continue her education here has not been finalized."

Edgar nodded his head in agreement.

"Let us fervently hope that Amelia does not have a relapse," inserted Reggie. "I'm sure we are all in complete agreement. Albus, you've reviewed what symptoms might present?"

"Yes, and I've instructed Fawkes also," Albus assured everyone. His assurance earned a choked laugh from Alastor. In a long suffering tone, Albus added, "_**Alastor**_? You have something to add?"

"Tell your fiery feather duster to watch his vocabulary," demanded Alastor. The burly Senior Auror folded his arms over this chest and glared at Albus. "I won't let him speak to Amelia when he utilizes such fowl language."

Albus caught the pun and shook his head. Meanwhile the others in the room appeared perplexed about the foul mouthed fowl.

"He assures me that he will behave," Albus promised.

"Will _**you**_?" was Alastor's lightning fast left hook to Albus' glass chin.

There was a spate of choked coughing which a keen observer would have noticed sounded like two voices saying "Public".

"Will you?" Prudence Bones asked. "My daughter is _**terrified**_ of you. She wishes to drop Transfiguration. I've told her that it is not an option."

"Amelia is concerned that she hasn't managed to keep up with the coursework," was Reggie's political attempt at smoothing over the tension.

"Let us be completely honest. She is _**terrified**_ of him," Prudence repeated.

"Mrs. Bones, we've agree to let your husband sit in on her first day of classes. We've extended that offer to include permitting Senior Auror Bones to sit in all of Professor Dumbledore's classes for the remaining three weeks of this term," Armando Dippet began.

"_**What**_?" Albus inserted.

Dippet ignored Albus' exclamation and turned a blind eye when Alastor Moody gave Albus a not very gentle nudge to his ankle.

"Breaking all the rules of this institution…" Armando steadfastly continued, much like a massive iceberg, ignoring everything in its path, be it seafaring boat or employee insurrection.

"This place is an institution all right," Alastor muttered. "And I have my doubts on who is running it."

"We're permitting Miss Bones to bring her Kneazle to class with her, and she will have a private room in the Infirmary. If she requires any remediation in Transfiguration, Professor Merrythought has agreed to give her private lessons. However, I'm at a complete loss on how to make Albus Dumbledore less threatening to your daughter," Dippet admitted.

"I'm quite sure Albus understands the severity of the situation. He'll behave," insisted Reggie. "I'm wondering if it would be beneficial to have Miss Bones and Professor Dumbledore meet prior to class? Perhaps for tea?"

"I _**will**_ attend," Prudence insisted.

"Will _**you**_ behave?" Reggie asked. "There is a good reason why I have Edgar shadowing Amelia for her classes. Really, Pru. Must you give me that look of innocence? One name, Prudence Bones, _**Lisette**_. Trust me, Albus, Edgar is at gentleman. He is willing to warn you before he decides to duel you."

Prudence Bones ignored her husband's mock horrified whisper, "What did you do?"

* * *

Amelia Bones was quite scared as Professor Dumbledore was expected to arrive for tea. Auntie Brynne and Grammy Sabine had just assured her that everything would be just fine, _**fine**_, because Amelia was well enough to return to school. Fortunately, Allie Cat was sitting next to her on her bed to provide much needed encouragement.

"Amelia," her father called. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Papa," Amelia said.

Her father sat on her bed next to her and he put his arm around her. She snuggled close to her father and closed her eyes.

"I love you," was all her father said as Amelia was so tense that she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say.

He continued to hold her until she relaxed.

"You know, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore is in quite a state right now," he advised his daughter.

"_**Never**_," Amelia insisted.

"He is," Edgar insisted. "He's coming _**here**_ and will have to face your Mum."

"And _**you**_!" Amelia reminded her father.

"Yes, he's shaking in his boots because of me." Edgar was proud that he couldn't detect any self-ridicule in his tone, because really, why would Albus Dumbledore be frightened of _**him**_? A one eyed, one armed Auror?

"He is!" Amelia insisted.

"You're right," Edgar agreed. "He's terrified of your Da."

* * *

In truth, Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore had a list of fears, starting with Alastor Moody, Reggie Baxter and the Bones parents in a close race for first place on the his list. No doubt Edgar Bones would be quite amused to realize that he possessed the hair's edge advantage of Who Albus Dumbledore Feared the Most. Albus Dumbledore possessed firsthand knowledge of a loving father's righteous wrath.

They were due at the Bones residence in fifteen minutes, and Reggie Baxter was to arrive with them. Albus was wearing moderately sensible clothes and Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

"You're bringing Fawkes?" Alastor asked. "You need him for moral support?"

"He was complaining that he hasn't left the castle in days," protested Albus.

His protestations earned him hearty laughter from Alastor.

"You _**ARE**_ bringing him for moral support. That's fine, though if he makes any fowl comments, especially in reference to Miss Amelia, I will wring his neck. Over and Over again, no matter how many times he reignites until he promises to behave."

Fawkes made a sound closer to a crow than a Phoenix, and Alastor again laughed. It was a surprisingly warm and mellow laugh.

"Wing feathers ruffled, Fawkes?" Alastor asked, before he gave Fawkes a scratch on his head.

The Blasted bird warbled and Albus flushed. Really, Fawkes was acting quite enamored with the recently returned Alastor. The Phoenix still watched the younger male bathe and would incessantly comment on his viewings to Albus. Far more unnerving, Fawkes would give Alastor unplanned Phoenix Performances of singing and acrobatic displays. And Fawkes would rummage through Albus' snacks for Alastor's favorites and leave them on the Auror's pillows.

The blasted bird was _**COURTING**_ Alastor.

No… that wasn't the truth. The blasted bird was _**COURTING **_Alastor for _**ALBUS**_.

When confronted with courting conduct, the blasted bird had given Albus a saucy wink and a tart "_**See what I do for you**_?"

No, no, no. Albus Dumbledore did not fancy Alastor. Positively did not. Didn't because Alastor wasn't his type, and Alastor didn't like men, not in that way.

Albus Dumbledore certainly didn't require the assistance of Fawkes in arranging an assignation.

And he certainly didn't want Fawkes upsetting the flying carpet arse over tit. He and Alastor were finally able to have a civil conversation. Whatever had made Alastor so irascible and inflexible had eased or perhaps Albus had finally grown up and accepted that as far as minders went, he had experienced significantly worse.

"Reggie's arrived, so let's go," growled Alastor.

* * *

The three wizards and Phoenix arrived at the Bones farmhouse. Before Reggie knocked on the door, Alastor tapped Albus on his shoulder.

"Remember, she is _**eleven**_ years old, Albus. She's not a Dark Wizard."

Albus was prevented from answering as the door opened, revealing a very somber Amelia Bones and her disreputable Kneazle. She was tightly clutching her hands together and she appeared ready to do a bunk. Or collapse in a swoon. Her eyes were quite wide and she looked as though she'd rather face a thousand rampaging dragons than answer the door.

Amelia said not a word and Reggie decided to intercede.

"Good afternoon, Amelia. I understand that you will be returning to school next week," Reggie said. His voice was quite soft as he entered the Bones' home.

"Yes, Uncle Reg… I mean… Minister Baxter," she stumbled over his title and flushed.

"Come now, I'll always be your Uncle Reggie," Reggie insisted. "And, hopefully, I won't always be Minister Baxter. However, it is fortunate that you are returning to Hogwarts, as there is a Quidditch game next week featuring the Drumstrang team. Would you like to meet Anastasiy Ivaylov Georgiev formerly of the Vratsa Vultures?"

Her only response was to furiously nod her head, overwhelmed by the very thought of meeting the legendary Bulgarian Seeker.

"Bloody hell, I'd like to meet Stas," growled Alastor.

They all stood there and then an older female voice prompted, "Amelia?"

That seemed to be an _aide memoire_ as Amelia flushed. "Hello, would you like to come in?" she blurted. "Mama is preparing the tea."

The various wizards chimed their thanks, and Albus, being a proper guest, offered Amelia a large bouquet of blooms.

"Miss Bones, I understand that you're feeling better," Albus offered. "I'm quite delighted to hear that."

She nodded once and then fled from the room.

"Well, she hasn't swooned or had a relapse, so I'm assuming we can put this under the win column," Alastor drolly remarked as he shrugged out of his cloak.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat next to her father, on his bad side, and she was very quiet. As was to be anticipated as she was the only non-adult at the tea. The withdrawn Amelia spoke only when spoken to and that was it. Yes, she was looking forward to returning back to Hogwarts. No, she wouldn't overdo it. Yes, she would report to the matron the minute she felt unwell.

Halfway through the tea, Amelia faded and leaned against her father. Allie the Kneazle chirped once at Edgar Bones who nodded his head.

"Amelia, I think the adults need a chinwag?" He offered as a means of escape.

"I'll bring up a tray with your favorites," offered Brynne.

Amelia nodded. She said goodbye and left with room with both Sabine and Brynne.

"Is she truly ready to come back to Hogwarts?"a concerned Reggie asked, after ensuring that Amelia couldn't hear him.

"She didn't sleep last night," Prudence explained.

"If she's not ready to come back, Pru," protested Reggie.

"If she doesn't go back now, there will be another excuse next time," explained Edgar.

* * *

Amelia Bones slipped back into Hogwarts smoothly, with nary a fuss from her fellow students. Yes, she had been away for a month and more, but only for a rather mundane illness, not due to the fact that she had acquired additional appendages or sprouted whiskers. To her surprise, she was at the head of her class in Potions and Charms, but she still had to face Professor Dumbledore in his den.

Amelia Bones took a deep breath and carefully explained to her father why he couldn't be in her first Transfiguration class. Really, it was horrid enough to have Allie in her classes, but having her father? How could she ever face Professor Dumbledore if she was completely reliant on having her father as a buffer? No, she had to be the brave girl her mum had told her she was.

Amelia and her father had always been as tight as thieves, even after his injury. Her brothers had been initially horrified by their father's appearance, but not so the pragmatic Amelia. She knew that her father's injuries meant that he'd never be put in harm's way again.

"Very well, Amelia, I will not attend your class. I will be in the building, however. If there is any issue, I will be there."

Amelia nodded her head and her father hugged her tightly.

"Love you," her father whispered.

"Love you, too."

Struggling at being brave didn't mean that she was able to prevent herself from shaking when she arrived in the Transfiguration classroom. Professor Dumbledore was already at his desk, intently reading through a grimoire but Amelia knew that he had seen her arrive. Auror Moody was there and he gave her a quick wink.

Fortunately, the only seat left was one in the last row, far away from HIM.

She had finished setting out her books, wishing that she hadn't arrived so early when her desk rattled. Amelia Bones looked up to see Fawkes sitting on the edge of her desk. The Phoenix tilted his head and began chattering at her, much like he believed that he was having a conversation with her.

Really, she was a daft prat as it was easy to imagine that Fawkes was welcoming her back to the class.

"Fawkes," protested Professor Dumbledore. "Please, do not harass Miss Bones. You can sit on your perch if you desire to watch today's lesson."

The Phoenix made a noise that sounded suspiciously like her brother Jameson's "_**Like to see you make me**_".

Wisely, Amelia said not a word and instead, she focused intently on her notes, silently mouthing the spells that she had spent most of last night practicing.

She was interrupted by Fawkes whimpering like he was in pain, so she looked from her books to see the forlorn Phoenix. Fawkes was looking quite sad and pitiful. He nudged his head under her hand, so she hesitantly scratched.

"Fawkes," Alastor Moody growled. "You will not make Amelia your personal water girl. You drink anymore and you'll be too water logged to fly."

* * *

It was a double Transfiguration class and Amelia had been industriously studying all night. There was an exam, which she was able to easily answer all the questions, and she even answered one query correctly when called upon. Really, it was too much excitement for her, so in the midst of the second period she put her head on her desk and closed her eyes. Just for a moment, as she didn't wish to miss any more of her classes.

Albus Dumbledore continued talking as both he and Alastor Moody walked to where Amelia was sleeping. With a casual gesture, Albus converted her desk and chair into a comfortable settee and covered her with fluffy duvet. Fawkes flew to Albus and landed on his shoulder even while Allie Cat got comfortable next to Amelia.

"Fawkes, get her father and get Poppy," Albus insisted. "In that order."

Albus then dismissed his class, muffling their grateful stampede and he quirked an eyebrow at Alastor.

"Knackered, I think she's just worn out," insisted Alastor.

Edgar Bones entered the classroom at a fast clip, followed by Reggie. The concerned father raced to his daughter's side and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Amelia?" he whispered. "Wake up."

She smiled upon her hearing his father's voice, opened her eyes and yawned. Amelia Bones then blanched when she realized where she was and by whom she was surrounded.

"Knackered?" Edgar asked in a gentle tone.

The girl nodded her head.

"We'll return to the infirmary post haste, have you examined and then tuck you into bed," Edgar insisted.

* * *

Later, the four concerned wizards met in Albus Dumbledore's suite.

"She's simply tired," Edgar explained. He sat down and then began rubbing his right shoulder with his left hand. "The matron says all that she is needs is a full nights' sleep."

"And you're in pain," protested Reggie. "Typical Bones; refuses to admit they're only human like the rest of us. Don't overextend yourself, Edgar. I don't wish to deal with your wife's righteous wrath if anything should happen to you."

The two wizards looked at each other and Edgar shook his head. "Prudence likes you. She _**does**_."

Reggie gave Edgar a slight smile and changed the subject. "Let's discuss the plans for this future epic catastrophe, this Tri-School Quidditch Championship. Edgar and I believe that this is the time most likely that Gellert's deluded supporters will attempt a strike. It's the perfect opportunity to sow chaos. "

"You'll be guarded, Albus, and we will also be focusing on protecting the children." Edgar then explained in detail how the Aurors would be at Hogwarts, watching out for the students from the various schools.

"Tomorrow, depending on how she is feeling, I will introduce Amelia to Anastasiy Ivaylov Georgiev," Reggie explained. "I had to call on a few favors to arrange it. I may be the Minister of Magic, but Stas is a bit of a recluse, especially after recent events. His family was killed by Gellert's followers."

"Meeting Stas is all she talked about," Edgar explained. "She is barking mad about Quidditch and she wishes to try out for her House team next year. Prudence isn't sure about that, but I told Amelia that she needs to finish this year first."

Albus then assured Edgar how Amelia's first day had gone. Every question answered correctly on the exam and she had been able to answer a question in class.

Edgar relaxed.

"Now go home, Edgar. Tell Pru all about Amelia's successful return to Hogwarts. And take something for your pain," Reggie insisted.

"There's absolutely nothing I can take. My shoulder doesn't seem to have gotten the message that I misplaced my arm in a field in France. Besides, you need to return back to your office, Reg; not worrying about my daughter. I'm sure there is a crisis brewing that requires your attention."

"I'm permitted to be concerned about my niece," protested Reggie. "Yes, I nefariously knicked Amelia as my niece when you weren't looking, Edgar. That means I can horribly spoil her. And yes, I should be returning back to my office. I'm sure something has gone horribly astray in my absence. Though if we were friends, _**true**_ friends, you wouldn't remind me. "

Reggie then left and Edgar sighed.

"Walk me to the door, Alastor?" Edgar requested.

The two men walked to the door and Alastor then asked, "What's bothering you?"

"Allie," Edgar said. "I'm missing something. They haven't attacked yet. Gellert's people should have attacked Albus by now, but they haven't. There has to be something in the works, something I should be seeing, but I'm not."

"It's been too easy," agreed Alastor. "Entirely too easy."

Edgar leaned forward and he spoke in a very low voice. "Promise me, Alastor. If anything happens to me, you will tell Pru that my final request is for her not to blame Reggie. Prudence doesn't truly understand; being an Auror is who I was, who I am, and who I will be."

"Reggie and Prudence; they have a bit of a spat?"

"I'm noticing a bit of tension between the two. When asked, they won't confirm it, however they won't deny it either. When I first started seriously courting Prudence, I brought her to meet Reggie for his opinion. Not my parents, but Reggie. While there has never been anything twixt Reggie and me except for the bonds of brotherhood, I think introducing Prudence to my parents first, then my partner, wasn't what she anticipated. If anything happens to me, Reggie will help support Prudence, but I want them to be _**friends**_."

Alastor said not a word, smart enough to know that he didn't understand the relationship between wife and husband and his former partner, especially when the husband was the Head of the Auror Department, the partner was the current Minister of Magic and the wife was Prudence Prewett Bones.

"And now, some advice for you. Watch your behavior with Albus," Edgar insisted.

"Albus? Is the prat complaining about me?" Alastor growled, about to return back to Albus to get him the what-for when Edgar stopped him.

"Yes, Albus; however he is not complaining about you. I think he fancies you." Edgar then held up one hand to silence Alastor's protests. "Actually, I know he does. I've been through this before with Erik. I was always very cautious with him. I never acknowledged his feelings because that would have embarrassed him horribly. I never led him on, but I did give him a free show once in a while. In my younger days, I was assured I was quite the handsome bloke."

"I can guarantee you that I never noticed," dryly admitted Alastor.

Edgar smiled; it was a ghost of his old smile, but still a smile.

"He fancies you but he won't admit it," was Edgar's sage advice.

* * *

"What did Edgar wish to discuss?" Albus asked.

Alastor was tempted to bluntly tell Albus "_Edgar believes that you desire to play Naked Quidditch with me", _but thought better of it. He looked at Albus, really looked at Albus, mentally added the assorted sweets he found on his pillow and then added a dash of how bizarrely Fawkes behaved. How Albus Dumbledore sometimes flushed when their eyes met.

_Zounds, he does. Thank Merlin's left tit that he isn't in love with me. He fancies a shag with someone he can trust. _

And Alastor wasn't sure how he felt about it. He wasn't a prude; wasn't though he could claim he hadn't played for the other Quidditch team. Plus, it had been a rather long patch of celibacy for him. And the fact that it would 'private' meant that he'd be in charge, not Albus.

"He's concerned that we're overlooking the obvious." It was the truth, really. And if Albus only heard that comment as being directed toward Gellert's followers, so much the better. At least until Alastor figured out his feelings. "It seems odd that there hasn't been a single move against you, especially when you were merrily annihilating the Auror Corps Best and Brightest's pride."

For a wonder, Albus didn't protest, instead he quirked a smile.

"Just keeping our public servants humble," Albus slyly admitted. "However it has been too easy. Not even a rumour of an attempt on my life? Not that you would admit it to me, naturally."

Droll tone, slight smile.

"Actually, there hasn't been even a whisper. Don't look so surprised, if you had only behaved earlier on we would have willingly shared our intelligence on your supposed death threats. However, you didn't wish to behave, so no information."

* * *

"Are you ready?" An amused Reggie Baxter asked a bouncy Amelia. There was no doubt in his mind that the young girl was quite ready to meet her Quidditch hero as she was literally vibrating in her excitement. Her eyes were bright and she looked healthy for the first time in far too long. "Allie can come, just don't be too obvious."

The Kneazle meowed his understanding and Reggie shook his head. That damn Kneazle was easily the most intelligent Kneazle he had ever had the misfortune of knowing. He wasn't much of a cat person because of the seemingly omnipresent cat hair on his jacket; however he certainly could not fault how Allie cared for his mistress.

She took his arm and he escorted her to the Durmstrang encampment and the gangway to their ship. His omnipresent Aurors guards had been instructed to take two steps back, to be watchful and vigilant but not so bloody obvious that they would curtail Amelia's enjoyment over this treat. It would be nice to pretend for a few hours that he was truly Amelia's bachelor uncle, taking his favorite niece out for a Quidditch game. He was, in fact, exceedingly fond of her and more than a bit delighted that as the Minister of Magic, he was able to arrange Amelia meeting her hero.

"Hello, Reggie Baxter and Amelia Bones to meet with Anastasiy Ivaylov Georgiev," he called up to the ship.

"Come on board!" was the welcoming response.

They made their way up the swinging gangway onto the ship, and then waited. His guards were also making their way onboard when the legendary Stas appeared.

"I was informed that it was two men, Reggie Baxter and Emil Bones," said the Bulgarian wizard.

"No, _**Amelia**_, not _**Emil**_," explained Reggie.

Stas looked discombobulated, as though the fact that Amelia was obviously an eleven year old girl was problematic. Allie interjected a comment via an alarmed chirp. Reggie noted that, and also that his sixth sense was alarming; informing him that something seemed… off. The normally clean shaved Stats was heavily stubbled and his eyes bloodshot.

He was also repetitively clenching and unclenching his hand as though silently protesting.

Reggie leaned over to Amelia and grasped her hand, even while he mentally preparing a spell that would punch through any Wards that had been triggered by his presence on the ship. When the ship which was a portkey fired, the former Auror was ready to fight.

The ship landed heavily in what was a forest. Layers upon layers of spells snapped into place and Reggie was unable to sense a way out. Deliberately, he squeezed Amelia's hand, to let her know that he was with her, that he'd protect her. Even though it appeared that they had been boatnapped by Gellert's followers, Amelia was a very self-possessed girl as she kept calm.

_**Thank God Amelia isn't panicking. But damn it, no Aurors! Either it means that they were involved or the trap was specifically triggered for me. If I get out of this… When I get out of this, I am having Edgar Bones bust the entire sorry lot back to Auror trainee. **_

"I was hoping for at most, an autographed Snitch," Reggie dryly remarked. He hoped that Amelia didn't recognize the various infamous wizards who were standing being the fallen Quiddith hero. Sofia had murdered children, _**children**_, in their school. Grozdan had taken down four quartets of Russian mages.

Reggie swallowed once, as he remembered how the remains of Grozdan's victims had looked.

And KAMEN was still alive. KAMEN, who should be rotting in the depths of hell.

"She was supposed to be her father," Stas growled. "Her _**father**_."

"As you can see, she is most assuredly not Edgar. She's eleven years old. Now please tell me why you've decided to bring us here," Reggie asked. He kept his voice calm, composed, even as he continued to search for a way to escape.

There, a slight gap in the weave. Not enough for them both to escape, but enough that he could get Amelia out. Plus her Kneazle. Somewhere. He couldn't send her to Hogwarts as he had no idea where he was located. And if he punched a hole through the wards, Gellert's followers would be able to follow the magical traces and find her.

Unless… he sent her somewhere that was nowhere yet everywhere with no real distance.

"I'm quite sorry, Stas. You know what our agreement was; Minister Baxter and Auror Bones in exchange for your daughter." Kamen's voice was silky smooth.

The Quidditch legend's face collapsed into a contortion of utter grief.

"Why Edgar and me? I think you'd rather have Albus Dumbledore," admitted Reggie. He squeezed Amelia's hand once more and gave her a slight smile. She was beginning to tremble and he whispered, "I promise you that I will get you out of this."

_**I have yet to meet a Dark Wizard that doesn't want to talk off one's ear. Babble on and on for a bit, Kamen, so I can get prepared.**_

Fortunately, Kamen being a rather irked, parchment carrying member of the Dark Wizard Organization, began a long ramble on why Reggie Baxter was to blame for Gellert's magnificent failure. Really, Reggie was a modest man, but they were really giving him too much credit. They needed to be focusing their ire on Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. At best, Reggie Baxter was a parchment pusher, not a puppet master.

And while he was currently only a parchment signer, he had been a formidable Auror at one time. Concentrating with all his might, he punched a hole through the wards, neatly dropping Amelia Bones and her somewhat aggravated Kneazle into a place that Gellert's followers would never be able to locate her.

Unfortunately, that meant her father would also be unlikely to find her. However, if he could survive long enough to give Edgar a hint… Just to ensure that Gellert's followers would fall into a mindless rage, making them careless, Reggie Baxter gave them all a winning smile.

"Better run. Her father's coming. And he's bringing Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore."

He continued to smile even as they _**é**__**corchéd**_ him. Anything to keep them focused on him instead of Amelia.

* * *

Amelia Bones slammed into the ground. _**Hard**_. And she accidentally squeezed Allie a bit too roughly as the Kneazle protested with an aggrieved meow.

"Uncle Reggie?" Amelia whispered as she looked at her new surroundings.

Alas, Uncle Reggie hadn't joined her. However, Uncle Reggie had told her many a tall tale, or so she thought.

"I think we're on the Fairy Paths, Allie," whispered Amelia. "I'm scared."

Allie meowed at her, before wiggling out of her arms. He landed with a mighty thump and then began walking… walking away from their arrival spot. His tail was gaily waiving and he seemed quite content with the strange world.

Now, Amelia remembered everything her mother and father had told her, including the fact that if you ever got lost the best reaction was to stay exactly where you were. However, Allie was not heeding their wisdom. No, the Kneazle scampered away even while Amelia whispered for him to stay.

Allie was a very independent Kneazle so Amelia ran after him.

* * *

Edgar Bones, Sr was giving Edgar Bones, Junior a stern verbal warning on how he would keep a better eye on his sister when there was an odd sound. For a moment, he couldn't place the name. It sounded like… water… waves… rushing in…

_**The Great Lake.**_

Where the Drumstrang ship was located… where _**Reggie**_ was squiring _**Amelia**_ to meet a legendary Quidditch player. With his good hand, he grabbed his son by his collar and Apparated to the very edge of the lake, nearly landing on top of Alastor and Albus. There was also a milling crowd of Aurors lakeside.

"Where's the bloody boat?" Alastor growled.

Edgar, Senior ignored the fact that his son was busy sicking up, as well, Side Along Apparition took some like that. He wasn't completely heartless, he did hand Edgar Junior something with which to wipe his mouth.

"Listen up, everyone. Minister Baxter was on that boat. Lisette, Ravi, Howard and Michael. Go to Drumstrang; take hree coven with you as we may be back at war again." Edgar snapped. "Vishal, tell Armando to have everyone return back to their Houses . Do head count, confirm that everyone is here. Emily, return back to the Ministry and inform Reggie's secretary what has happened. He'll know what to do. Alastor, what the fecking hell is Albus doing?"

Albus was shrugging out of his robe, and he braided his hair. He created a coat tree and put his gown on it. Much to Edgar's bewilderment, Albus was wearing what appeared to be a rather snazzy swimming cossie. He hung his glasses on the coat tree and gingerly put one toe in the water.

"Need to speak with the Merpeople. Naturally, it's late November," Albus said.

With a smooth grace, Albus dove into the water.

"I put a Tracer on Reggie back when we were partners in the field, Alastor. That's how I know he was on the boat," Edgar explained. In a quieter voice, "Amelia was with him. I can't Trace either of them. Edgar, Nirav will be taking you home with your brothers and you will advise your Mother what has happened. I'll be heading after them, so you will stay with your mother until I return."

"No," protested Edgar Junior. "I'm going with you. You're going after Amelia and I'm coming with you."

"What good will a half-trained boy, pumped up on his testosterone, do for me?" His father growled.

"I may be half-trained, but I've got both arms and both eyes."

Edgar narrowed his good eye and stared at his son. His son had the grace to look embarrassed after commenting on Edgar's missing parts.

"When this is over, I will thrash you for mocking my infirmities," growled Edgar.

"Begging your pardon, I'm more afraid of Mum than I am of you."

Edgar Senior barked a laugh, and shook his head. "I'm afraid of your Mum, truth be told. Keep your mouth shut, do what I tell you to do, and when I tell you to go home, you do."

* * *

The aggrieved Merpeople were eager to talk to Albus about the disruption. For the Drumstrang ship to arrive via the Great Lake, there were certain magical protocols that needed to be followed. However, the boat blasting its way out of the Great Lake had seriously upset their environment, leaving tell tale traces of magical energy. Albus conferred at length with the Merchief even while he repaired the damage.

For the airbreather's willingness to track down those that had disrupted their watery paradise, he was permitted to bring three airbreathers through their domain to follow the trace.

Albus Dumbledore ascended to the surface and then with a gentle arch he landed in front of Alastor. With a careless wave, he dried and then clothed himself.

"We have permission to follow the ship," Albus explained. "However, there can only be a total of four people. I'm coming; that leaves one person. You, Alastor and I will be going."

"Roger, you're the fourth," Edgar announced. He ignored his son's hurt look and instead, he gestured to assorted packs. "While you were gone, Albus, we requested supplies from Hogwarts. There's food, water and medical supplies. Any idea of what we're facing?"

"It's the usual, we're outnumbered and outwanded," Alastor offered helpfully. "Plus, we'll be soaking wet."

"However, we are pure of heart and of good intentions so the heavenly angels will be on our side," insisted a wry Edgar.

"Aye, that we are," insisted Alastor.

"I am moderately proficient with Charms. I can cast a Disillusionment spell that should cover the four of us. We go in, remove Reggie and Amelia," Albus offered. "Then we handle the Dark Wizards."

"Agreed. Alastor, you're in charge. I'm too invested," Edgar admitted. "Shouldn't even be on this little adventure but I can Trace Reggie and Amelia. I'm also the weakest link in the team. If it comes to it, do what you need to do, Alastor. I'm expendable."

Alastor and Edgar shared a meaningful look and Alastor shook his head.

"Let's go," was all Alastor said.

* * *

Roger Hawthorne, Senior Auror was a bit slow getting in the water. Perhaps, he could be pardoned because it was a wee brisk. However, Edgar Bones, Junior, Bubblehead Charm in place, jumped the queue. The quartet swam through the Great Lake with Alastor giving the floundering Edgar, Senior, a very rough assist. Actually, Alastor thought he was preventing Edgar Bones, Senior from setting his wand on his disobedient son.

"Were you planning on swimming to bloody Bulgaria?" the normally even-tempered Edgar, Senior, brusquely bubbled.

"Once we're out of the Breeding Grounds, we can go at a much faster speed," Albus explained.

Edgar's son grabbed his father's shirt by the collar and began pulling. He was young, strong and stupid, possessing all the necessary qualities for an Auror trainee in abundance, so his assistance allowed Edgar, Senior to conserve his energy. The three swam for a bit and then Albus paused.

"We're out of the Breeding Grounds," he explained. "I'll be able to create a tunnel directly to the ship."

"Extract Reggie first, then Amelia. What I'd like to do is completely incapacitate the Dark Wizards also, but Reggie's extraction is our first goal. He's the Minister of Magic; he's the former Auror Head; he knows entirely too much," explained Auror Bones. Then in a softer voice, "Alastor…"

"I understand. If there is no other choice," Alastor then paused.

"Amelia also," Auror Bones stated in a firm voice.

Alastor didn't answer; he was prompted with a terse, "Senior Auror Moody. I am giving you a direct command. Do you understand? I desire to hear you voice your understanding of my request."

"Aye, le cadeau d'une mort rapide et compatissante. I will do it."

Edgar's son knew enough French to look ill. Or perhaps he was still recovering from his Side Along Apparition.

"You lack true understanding of what Gellert's followers did to little girls. I will not let Amelia experience that amount of torture," Edgar growled. "Now. Get me on the boat five minutes ago, Albus."

* * *

It wasn't a fair fight, Alastor would later admit to _The Daily Prophet._ There was a total of thirteen dark wizards, not including a Stunned Quidditch legend, verses a middle-aged school teacher, a barely trained student, an Auror and an enraged Edgar Bones, Senior. The coven never had a chance as a wild-eyed Edgar was throwing Charms with an almost inhuman ferocity. The entire lots of miscreants were Hogtied, Bamboozled and Discombobulated in record time.

"You could have left me one," mildly protested Alastor. "However, I will question them, Edgar. You're running a bit hot right now."

"Where's Reggie?" snarled Auror Bones.

"Da?" Edgar Bones, Junior inserted. He was quite pale and he looked, once more, as though he was close to sicking up. He pointed to a bloody mess that looked human shape. "I think that's him."

"Turn your head if you're gonna sick up," Albus inserted. "Let me see what I can do for him. We'll need to send him to St. Mungo's and quickly, if I can stabilize him. Edgar, Junior, you're going with him."

"Give him the coordinates so we can get the Aurors here," Auror Bones commanded. He was on his knees kneeling next to the shattered Reggie Baxter. He was intently pouring Healing energy into the flayed Minister of Magic. "We're here, Reggie. You're safe. Where's Amelia? What did they do to Amelia?"

"I put her on the paths, Eddie. I put her on the paths... by herself," whispered Reggie.

* * *

Amelia Bones was running after Allie. Her Kneazle was rather joyfully sprinting across the Fairy Lands , unsuccessful in his attempts at catching a butterfly. Or what Amelia Bones was praying was a butterfly. What if Allie caught a fairy?

She was so intent on catching Allie that she ran into someone she was fairly sure hadn't been there a moment ago. It was a tall figure of a man, a warrior with a blackened face. Uncle Reggie had told her many stories about the Fairy Lands, and this person could only be one fairy.

"You're… Gwyn ap Nudd," a terrified Amelia whispered. "The King of the Tylwyth Teg."

"And you, human child, are Amelia Bones, daughter of Edgar Bones."

And one not to be ignored, Allie meowed. Loudly. As though introducing himself to the Fairy King.

* * *

The rolling of bright green fields surrounded them. Not a soul to be seen… if Fairies possessed souls. Alastor wasn't sure and he truly didn't care. There were far smarter witches and wizards who spent their time nattering about what was a being or a creature. Right now he had to find an eleven year old girl before her father went spare and the vast horde fairydom decided to adopt her.

"On the fairy paths again," Alastor softly growled. "I do not like roaming on these paths without a guide."

"Unfortunately, you're the best guide we have. Brynne claims to have not been trained in the ways of the Fairy Paths," reminded Edgar.

"I do remember Clarence stating that he felt the Picts were a bit hide bound in some issues," admitted Alastor. "Albus, you know nothing about the Fairy Paths?"

"No," admitted Albus.

Edgar Bones focused on something in the distance and then jogged toward it. He peered at it, and motioned for the two wizards to come to where he was. There was a small pile of what looked like… scat and a smudge in the dirt.

"They've been here," Edgar explained. "Kneazle scat. Plus Allie left a pawprint. His left rear paw is crooked. It's fairly recent."

They traveled at a brisk pace for thirty minutes and Albus noticed the cat scat next. It was the same neat pile, the smudge in the dirt….

"We went in a circle," Edgar protested. "We went in a circle. Alastor, make sure we don't do that again."

The fifth time they completed the circle and arrived back at the same patch, Edgar Bones lost his unraveling temper.

"I know you're out there. You're watching us. You think it's funny that I'm searching for my daughter and you have circling around. I want my daughter back. I want her back now. I would give my eye, my remaining arm for Amelia to be home safe and sound. I'LL TRADE MY LIFE FOR HERS. I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK, YOU BLASTED FAIRIES. _**NOW**_!"

An enraged Edgar had a good set of lungs though Alastor wished he had kept a closer eye on Edgar's fraying temper.

"_**YOU HEAR ME? I WANT HER BACK NOW! YOU GIVE HER BACK OR YOU'RE DEALING WITH ME!"**_

"Eddie, I don't think you should have done that," protested Alastor.

Yes, the Fairy Lands had first seemed unmindful to their arrival, but now there was a sense of a looming thunderstorm about to break.

"I agree," Albus commented. "I think the fairies are now quite aware of our treading on their paths. I can sense that they do not want us here."

"Let's go, Eddie," insisted Alastor. He grabbed Edgar by his arm, and attempted to pull him away from the cat scat.

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak to whomever is in charge here," protested Edgar. "**_NOT LEAVING, DO YOU HEAR ME?_**

"So be it," stated a sepulchral voice. "Edgar Bones, your daughter's life is forfeited for leaving the Fairy Paths. You have offered an exchange, your life for hers. It has been accepted. Your daughter may go, however, you can not."

With a twist akin to Side Along Apparition, Albus and Alastor found themselves at the Hogwarts Gates under darkinh skies. A sleeping Amelia Bones was curled up next to them and she was watched by her Kneazle. He chirped a greeting and began to purr. Loudly.

"God help me, how do I tell Prudence," Alastor protested. "How do I tell Prudence?"

"Our first issue is, how long have we been away? Secondly, we must get Amelia into Hogwarts where it is warm," Albus reminded Alastor. "Time is different on the paths. I can't sense how much time has passed."

Alastor Moody didn't care as he was barely functioning from his grief. Edgar Bones, **_gone_**. Like the rest of the battered band of brothers, gone.

"Bloody hell, I've lost Edgar. I _**lost**_ all of my brothers."


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment, a startling moment, a gobsmacked Albus Dumbledore watched as Alastor Moody went completely undone. Albus was not sure what to say, what comfort he dare offer. Ater all, Albus had never once experienced the bonds of brotherhood that existed between Alastor and Edgar.

"Alastor," he finally decided on what must be said. "We must get Miss Bones inside Hogwarts as we do not wish her to experience a relapse due to the weather. However, I do not know what day or year we have arrived. The clouds are covering the skies."

The fact that Alastor Moody had someone in need of his protection was sufficient motivation for the younger man to pull it together. He picked up Edgar's sleeping daughter carefully, cradling her in his left arm. His wand was in right hand, steady and ready for a fight.

"You're right. I'll carry her," Alastor offered. "I can carry her and still Cast. For all we know, it's been decades. They might Cast first, ask questions later, especially if two dead Heroes of the Realm appear."

The gates opened and both wizards pointed their wands at… Filius Flitwick. A Filius, who didn't appear noticeably older than when Albus had last seen him, thank Merlin.

However, Albus' conscience reminded him that he had never seen Filius Flitwick age in all the decades he had known him. Not so much as a grey hair! Unlike Dorian Grey, there was no picture that prevented the jovial Filius from aging at the same rate as Albus, but his splash of Goblin blood.

"Merlin's scrote! Put your wands away!" Filius squeaked. "You've been gone for a bit; everyone is home for the winter holidays. I set Wards so I'd know when you returned. Come in, come in. It's quite brisk out there. The House Elves are getting the Matron and hot cuppas for you all."

The diminutive Charms instructor motioned them to come in the welcoming halls of Hogwarts.

"You're missing one of my Ravens. Please tell me that Edgar's getting Prudence," Filius requested. His tone was hopeful but his eyes were not.

"The Fairies took him," Alastor brusquely stated. "In exchange for Amelia, they decided to keep Edgar."

That earned a sharp inhalation from Filius even as he created a settee for which Amelia to be placed.

"The Fairies? I'll send word to Minister Baxter. He's still in St. Mungo's as the Dark Wizards were quite creative and vinditive until you rescued him. It seems that Gellert's followers blamed him and Edgar Bones for the failure of their nefarious plan. While you were away, you missed the great confession; Gellert's followers claimed to have Stas' youngest daughter. He agreed to betray you in exchange for her life."

Filius shook his head.

"I need to tell Prudence about Edgar. However, I must report to whoever is in charge of the Aurors, plus I need to keep an eye on Amelia. I also need to speak to Reggie. Would that I could split myself four ways," Alastor announced. Then he shook his head, "Stas' daughter?"

Once more, Filius shook his head.

"I hope it was quick," was Alastor's response. "Now, let's get Amelia tucked in."

* * *

"She's in a Charmed sleep," explained Filius after an intense conversation with the Matron regarding Amelia Bones' condition. "We should take her to St. Mungo's."

"Any idea…." Alastor paused and then growled. "Stupid question, I know that in all the stories, you don't know when she'll wake up."

"If we're going by the stories, normally, human children are never molested on the Fairy Paths. Least the innocent, pure of heart children are never harmed, of which I am quite sure that Amelia falls into that category," was Filius' response. "Jameson and Henry are another story. Fairy Paths. I have to confess that I am not at all familiar with them and I will work on remedying that. Do you know any Picts? They're your best resource as they're the experts."

"Brynne?" Albus suggested to Alastor who nodded.

"What day is it, Filius," Alastor asked.

"December 23rd."

"I'm ruining their Christmas then," sighed Alastor. "Can you transport Amelia to Mungo's? I'll inform her mother. Then I'll speak with Reggie."

* * *

Prudence Bones met them at the farmhouse door. She was wrapped in a shawl and behind her stood a very somber Brynne and Sabine. The two youngest Bones boys were sitting at the table, and they were looking at him expectantly.

"Come in. I've been waiting for you as I know something happened to Edgar, but Amelia?" Prudence's tone was composed, intent on hiding her concern from her children.

"How did you know about Edgar?" Alastor asked.

"Edgar's Candle. It started sparking yesterday," she explained. "It's still lit, but it's burning brighter and sparking."

"Candle?" Albus whispered.

"It's an Auror tradition. When you first marry an Auror, the Auror Charms a never extinguishing candle using their life essence. The only time it goes out is when they're dead. Even after what happened in France, it never went out. It flickered and dimmed, but it never went out. Look at it, it's blazing," Prudence said.

There were two candles in the kitchen, the blue one was blazing and lighting up the entire kitchen. The second candle was burning low but steadily.

"Amelia's candle?" Alastor asked.

A head nod.

"She's alive, Prudence, but Asleep. Reggie threw her on the Fairy Paths. It's a long story, but the gist is, Amelia went off the Paths. The fairies were playing with us when we searched for her. We were Fairy Led in circles. We kept circling around and around until Edgar lost his temper. He told them he wasn't playing their games, that he wanted his daughter back," Alastor explained.

Clarence's widow, Brynne interrupted, "What did he say exactly? I need to know."

Alastor closed his eyes, attempted to remember exactly what Edgar had said and how he had said it.

"'I know you're out there. You're watching us. You think it's funny that I'm searching for my daughter and you have us circling. I want my daughter back. I want her back now. I would give my eye, my remaining arm for Amelia to be home safe and sound. I'll trade my life for hers. I want my daughter back, you blasted fairies. Now! You hear me? I want her back now! You give her back or you're dealing with me!_**'"**_

"They didn't respond, so Edgar got angrier.'I'm not going anywhere until I speak to whoever is in charge here. _**NOT LEAVING, DO YOU HEAR ME?'"**_

"Did they respond to that?" Brynne asked. Her voice was intense.

"A male spoke then. 'So be it. Edgar Bones, your daughter's life is forfeited for leaving the Fairy Paths. You have offered an exchange, your life for hers. It has been accepted. Your daughter may go, however, you can not'," Albus stated as Alastor was unable to continue. "We found ourselves at Hogwarts, and it seems that Amelia has been Charmed to sleep. The Matron and Filius Flitwick are taking her to St. Mungo's and her Kneazle will be with her.

"He volunteered the exchange; they didn't offer the trade originally?" Brynne confirmed. Then in a softer voice, "Edgar didn't even put limits on the exchange. That means that Edgar is their guest for as long as he lives."

"Guest?" Prudence snapped. "Try _**hostage**_."

"I'm not sure, Prudence. I'm not. Clarence mentioned Edgar and the Fairies. My husband said that while he had been trained since childhood in the traditions of the Fair Folk, that they were fixated on Edgar. He always caught them out of the corner of his eyes as there was always at least three or more following Edgar. They always pranked Edgar first and when Edgar was injured, Clarence saw the Fair Folk hovering over Edgar."

"What would the Seelie want with Edgar?" Prudence asked. "He's still alive as his candle is lit, but I'm worried. It's burning so brightly, I worry how much time is occurring there."

"Edgar is a pure blooded mage of significant power and accomplishments," Brynne reminded Prudence.

"Edgar is not in any physical condition to play with the _Jili Ffrwtan. _I suggest that Alastor would be the better choice," snapped Prudence.

"Merlin's scrote, does everyone know about that?" a gobsmacked Alastor protested. Really, how many people knew that he had played rent boy to a bunch of amorous fairies? It wasn't something he'd like plastered on the front page of _The Prophet_.

"I didn't know," murmured Albus. The bastard gave him an appraising look complete with arched eyebrow. "I'm rather impressed, truth be told."

"Who are the _Jili Ffrwatan_? And how do you play with them?" asked Henry Bones.

The various adults all looked at the two Bones boys, both of whom were underage and not in need of confirmation of the possibilities of human-fairy intercourse. Especially in reference to their father, the fair-haired Edgar Bones.

"The Seelie Court's Quidditch team," offered Sabine. "They play it a bit differently. Since some of the players have wings they don't require brooms. Now, Prudence, you need to go to St. Mungo's, Alastor and Professor Dumbledore will be escorting you. Brynne, stop by Minister Baxter's private ward and give him the latest. Also, Edgar might need a break from sitting with him. I'll stay here with the young men and I'll make the Stollen for Christmas morning. Now go."

Erik's mum motioned for them to leave, and the various adults marched to the Floo. They arrived in the private entrance at St. Mungo's that was reserved for the family of wounded Aurors.

"I swear, if she had been Gellert's mum, she would have turned him over her knee and broke a wooden spoon on his arse when he first had delusions of power," joked Brynne.

"Edgar's sitting with Reggie?" Alastor asked.

"The bastards flayed him, so the Healers are attempting to re-grow his skin. Plus they broke every bone in his body," explained Brynne.

"Edgar thought he should sit next to Reggie because his father wasn't here to repay the favor. When Edgar was hurt, Reggie would insist on taking the night shift at Mungo's."

"Prudence, Eddie said not to blame Reggie if anything happened to him," advised Alastor.

"I'm not blaming Reggie for Edgar being captured by the Fairies. I'm blaming _Reggie_ and _Alastor_ and _Edgar_ because my oldest son now has a burning passion to be an Auror, like his father. He never wanted to be one, but now that his father is gone, he thinks he needs to follow in his father's footsteps. I'm also blaming Edgar because I will lose the farm with Edgar gone. And I don't know who the hell to blame because my daughter is Sleeping after being captured by the fairies. I'm also blaming myself as I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with this on my own. I was never as strong as Edgar… and I need to be…"

Prudence Bones broke down in tears and hesitantly Alastor embraced her. Edgar's wife clung to him and uncontrollably scriked until his cloak was soaked. Really, he had no idea what to do, except pat her back and mumbled reassurances that he'd be there to help her. Fortunately, a bright eyed, ginger haired Healer arrived and began talking to Prudence.

"Come now, you're exhausted, Mrs. Bones," the Healer murmured. "Let me take you to your daughter. We've set up in her father's private ward, and there is a bed there for you. Once you've seen your daughter, let me exam you. You're under a great deal of stress, and the twins need their mum to be healthy."

"Twins?" inserted Alastor.

"Edgar never knew… doesn't know…" A mentally knackered Prudence stumbled over what the proper tense was. "Brynne?"

"I'll be there in just a minute," Brynne assured Edgar's wife. "Alastor and Albus can visit Reggie. He's still running the Ministry and the Auror office so you'd have to report to him anyway. Once you're done, come back to the farmhouse. We'll juggle space and you and Albus can stay there for the holidays. I know you won't leave Hogwarts if he's there, and we can double up so you both have rooms."

"We'll stay in the same room," Alastor insisted. "No doubt Reggie has Aurors stationed at the farmhouse, so the shifts can bunk down easier if we double up."

"Yes, we are having quite the holiday dinner. Three shifts of Aurors squads plus their families along with the normal Bones bunch. Make sure Reggie knows he has a bed and place set for him," Brynne reminded Alastor. "If the Healers will let him out."

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" He whispered as he cocked his head in Prudence's direction.

Being the mother of a mass multitude of Boneses, Prudence Bones had excellent hearing.

"Edgar would want it," Prudence said. "And therefore, we will do it."

* * *

A raw Reggie Baxter grimaced a smile when he saw Alastor and Albus. He was floating a hand or so off the mattress with a blanket wrapped around his bits. The junior Edgar Bones stood when the two men entered the room and offered them his chair. Alastor nodded and sat next to Reggie.

"Glad you're back. Pardon me if I don't shake your hands as my bones are still healing, plus I don't have any skin on my hands. Things have been all over the shop since Edgar and you left. Where is he? I need him to get everything sorted, though his son is doing yeoman's work keeping the office afloat," Reggie said. "Amelia?"

"Things went pearshaped, Reg. The fairies weren't happy with us blundering around on the paths, so they wanted to keep Amelia. Edgar and Reggie, I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Stopping twining on, Senior Auror Moody. Spit it out," commanded Reggie.

"Edgar traded himself for her. She's sleeping right now and we can't wake her," Alastor admitted. "Prudence is with her now. Amelia's in Eddie's private room."

"Go to your mother, Edgar. She needs you now," ordered Reggie.

"You'll stay with him?" Edgar asked Alastor.

"I believe I'm giving you an order," Reggie reminded the eldest Bones son in the mildest of tones. Yes, he was wearing only a blanket round his bits for modesty's sake and everything from the soles of his feet to the top of his head was raw, but he still knew how to order people around.

"Da wouldn't want me to leave you alone," was Edgar's quick response.

"I'll be here," Alastor assured Edgar. "Go to your mum. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders and you need to help her."

After Edgar left the room, Reggie began questioning Alastor, looking for the subtle nuisance and faint shadows in Alastor's answer. It was reassuring for Alastor, to slip back into the role of subordinate, reporting to Reggie. After he was completely talked out, a knackered Alastor was surprised when Albus handed him a cuppa. He nodded his head in grateful acknowledgement as he was bone dry.

"You've done quite well, Alastor. It's almost time for Edgar's replacement to show, so when he arrives, go home and get some sleep. I can't sleep due to the pain and the potions, so let me think on this tonight. Come back tomorrow and we'll formulate a plan for getting Edgar home." Reggie's voice was soft and compassionate. However it was most assuredly not optimistic.

"What about you, Reg? You're still looking like a plucked chicken," Alastor asked. Well, they had been Senior Auror and trainee together, so Alastor didn't have to worry about pulling his spells.

"New potion tomorrow. Should be absolutely excruciating," wryly promised Reggie.

"Better get your skin on, you've got an invite to the Bones for Christmas. They'll even have a room for you," Alastor advised him.

"I think under the present circumstances, it would be easier for all if I did not show. They might mistake me for the mincemeat for the pie." It was a feeble joke and Reggie barked a painful laugh. He hissed and grimace. "Bloody hell, I'm so funny I hurt myself laughing. Go get some sleep, Alastor."

* * *

Alastor and Albus returned to the Bones farmhouse after checking on Amelia and Prudence. They were greeted by Sabine who ordered them to take a bath and then to bed.

"You both look exhausted. I've set up two hot baths for you. Albus, there's one connected to your bedroom. Alastor, use mine."

An exhausted Alastor nearly fell asleep in the tub, grateful to be warm and clean. Actually, he was close to dozing when Albus woke him.

"Thank you for not Hexing me when I just woke you," Albus said. He quirked a slight smile and then turned away from Alastor. "Sabine thought it proper if I woke you rather than her. However, I believe your reputation for being fast on the wand precedes you."

"I wouldn't have turned my wand on you, I recognize your magic," explained Alastor as he pulled himself out of the tub. "How it resonates, how it tastes."

"Really, magic has taste?" Albus asked. His tone was questioning, not disbelieving.

"Yes. Edgar's citrusy. Reggie's rather piquant… Clarence was bangers and mash." He put on his dressing gown, guessed it had been… was… one of Edgar's that had been resized to fit his shoulders.

"Bangers and mash?" Albus repeated.

"It was the only meal he could cook," Alastor admitted. "Not very well though I think it was a sham just to get Edgar to cook. Edgar is a very good cook. Now, your magic tastes like tea with a large dollop of honey."

"And Erik? Of all your brothers in arms, you rarely mention him," was Albus' next question. "Never to me; only to Edgar or Reggie."

"His taste… was complex," was all Alastor would admit. Albus was not satisfied with that answer, so a regretful Alastor finally explained it further. "His magic tasted of blood, smoke and…. fire." -

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, not terribly gifted with empathy, realized that he had stumbled onto a very painful subject. He struggled to change it once they reached the room that they would be sharing. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your sincerity?"

"You've gone barking mad, man. You appreciate my _sincerity_? I called you a purple prannet in front of witnesses." Alastor shook his head in disbelief.

"A little sincerity is a dangerous thing," admitted Albus Dumbledore.

"And a great deal of it is absolutely fatal," whispered Alastor. "Edgar was quite sincere….as was Erik. All it got them was…. a never ending vacation to the Summer Lands, and a terminal case of being dead. You get the bed tonight, I'll take the floor. We can't enlarge the room as we don't know what Charms have been overlaid on the farmhouse. Don't want to cause a conflict among the Charms. I'm too tired to deal with it."

"Alastor," protested Albus.

Meanwhile, a recently arrived Fawkes murmured a sleeping protest over the noise and put his head underneath his wing.

"I sincerely remind you that you're significantly older than I am, so you sincerely need a mattress," Alastor retorted. Alastor barked a laugh then, which unexpectedly turned into grieving sobs. Albus created a handkerchief and handed it to the younger man.

"Let it out," he instructed, wishing that he didn't sound so much like a boarding school professor cheering up a homesick firstie. He also wished that the two of them weren't sitting on the side of the bed. When Alastor stopped scriking, he sighed. A long sigh.

"I'm gutted, Albus. I'm completely and utterly cored. I just… " Alastor sighed once more and then looked at Albus. "Fancy a shag?"

"I beg your pardon?" was Albus Dumbledore's witty response.

"I'm offering some mattress bouncing," explained a somber Alastor. "I've seen the way you look at me. Fawkes has been busy courting me, and I'm amendable."

"Amendable?" repeated Albus. Now, his tone was one of disbelief.

"It's not a love match, Albus. You and I are both too damaged and battered. Plus we'd always fight over who topped who," was Alastor's sage response.

"But you're… _heterosexual_…." Albus flushed as he didn't meant to make it sound like a Hex.

"I'm a heterosexual, yes. I've also consorted with the Fairies and I bedded Erik regularly until…." Alastor shook his head. "Until he died. I know where the parts go, I trust you, and the floor is rather hard."

"This is probably the worst proposition…," Albus dryly admitted.

"Have a lot of experience being propositioned, have you?" Alastor wryly asked. "Now get into bed as I'm in charge."

Albus' feeble protests were quickly silenced when Alastor kissed him. They were too drained to do much more than exchange a few kisses, rub and tug, but they both managed a happy ending. Fawkes woke up long enough to happily coo and warble, much to Albus' extreme embarrassment.

"Well, I can guess it was good for you," teased Alastor. "Now under the covers with you. I'll sleep on top of the covers so we look respectable." And for the first time in far too long, Alastor was asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

_Wake up, Bear Man! _ Fawkes ordered with a not very gentle peck to his chest. To his right, Albus was softly moaning as it seemed he had already been Phoenix-pecked. _Skeleton girl is coming home! Get up! _ When that failed to rouse Alastor, Fawkes broke out into song. _Loudly_. It was akin to standing next to a cohort of crazed piccolo players. Loud, bone piercing and ear rattling.

"Skeleton girl?" Alastor asked.

"Fawkes isn't very proficient with names," was Albus' explanation.

_I am! I am! I just don't chose to use them! _ The Phoenix protested. _Since you two were nesting_, _I visited little Skeleton Girl and I sang to her. I also visited Wren and cried._ _Wren will be coming here with Skeleton Girl. _

"Wren? Should I care that Fawkes had a scriking jag over a bird?" Alastor asked. Really, how long had he slept? He was quite foggy.

"Wren is Reggie," explained Albus. "Fawkes thinks Reggie reminds him of a Wren. Phoenix tears have healing qualities. I can't coerce Fawkes to cry on command, so he did it on his own. What a wonderful Phoenix you are, Fawkes."

"And Phoenix songs are loud enough to wake the dead," Alastor added. At Fawkes' aggrieved look, Alastor decided to add, "And to bring a soul lost on the Fairy Paths back home."

A very modest Fawkes happily preened at Alastor's acknowledgement and Alastor put both feet on the floor.

"I feel like I slept for a week," Alastor said. He cracked his neck and then stretched. "Fawkes, any news about Edgar?"

Fawkes look perplexed there were two Edgars and he had not bothered to categorize them. Truly, he could only do so much!

"Skeleton girl's father?" Alastor prompted. He struggled to be charitable as Fawkes was a bird brain after all, and a very colorful one at that. He had often found that intelligence and beauty did not go hand in hand. Fawkes narrowed his eyes as he had _heard_ what Alastor thought.

_No. _

There was a knock on the door and Brynne asked if she might come in. Alastor quickly moved to a chair as Albus was sitting on the bed.

"We're presentable," Albus informed her.

"Happy Christmas!" Brynne exclaimed as she entered the room, carrying a heavily laden tray. "You slept the day and more 's news and what we news we have! Amelia woke up! And she's in remission from her adrenal condition as the Healers are unable to find a trace of it! Also, Reggie's wounds have healed enough that they are permitting him to come here for the holiday. We will be eating in two hours; at least that's what the House Elves say."

"House Elves?" Alastor repeated, not sure that he had heard Bones had no House Elves.

"House Elves. Reggie asked the House Elves that traditionally take care of the Minister of Magic, if they might agree to handle the holidays here. That way Prudence can get some rest. It's rather chaotic, having thirty people here and with Edgar missing…."

"How is Pru?" Alastor asked.

"Insisting that we leave Edgar's seat open for him for the meal. We'll probably do the Christmas Crackers right before we sit down for the meal, just to make it a little festive. Regarding Edgar's abduction, I requested additional information from Clarence's main mentor, but supposedly he's afield. I think they know something about the Fairies' infatuation with Edgar, but I fear that they're a bit put off. I mean, they trained Clarence since his birth to interact with the Fairies, and the Fairies took Edgar?"

"Perhaps, you can make the suggestion that your husband was the conduit. He brought Edgar into the Fairy realm which was only possible due to his extensive training," suggested Albus. "That way the sting of their wounded pride might be eased, permitting us more information on what may have occurred for Edgar."

Brynne brightened. "I'll try that. Sometimes the Fairies take a person for a specific purpose. It is quite possible that they may return him after the issue is resolved. Truthfully, I'm just grasping at the tail straws in a broken down Silver Arrow broom because they shouldn't have taken Edgar. Also the Fairies have apparently, for no rhyme or reason, have Healed Amelia of her condition. Now come join the crowd downstairs when you're ready."

Silence descended after Brynne left.

"Happy Christmas, Alastor," was Albus' awkward attempt at making conversation.

"Happy Christmas to you, though I fear it will not be a very festive Christmas for the Boneses," admitted Alastor. "I'm afraid that I didn't get you anything. What with you being the Great Defeater of Gellert, I figured you have whatever you needed. Plus all the shoppes in Fairy Land were closed."

A slight grin from Albus.

"I have something for you, however."

He handed Alastor a brightly wrapped package. His hand touched Alastor's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Open it." Albus insisted.

It was a pendant with a rather archaic sigil. Alastor put the necklace on and grasped it with his hand. He could feel the Protective Charms tune themselves to him.

"This is a princely gift, Albus."

"The sigil is for Michael the Archangel. I believe he is the patron saint of the Aurors and that is the original Auror sigil. It should keep you safe, at least until you leave the bedroom." Again the slight smile. Then Albus' smile faded. "About what happened between us?"

"Doesn't change anything," was Alastor's sincere response. "I'm still your ball and chain, and you still think you know best. Next time, I'll make sure we both last a little longer."

"Next time?" Albus repeated.

"Please, I have my reputation to maintain. I satisfied a group of _Jili Ffrwatan _after all_. _I don't want you nattering about how I've got no endurance plus being clueless to boot."

* * *

It was loud and chaotic when Albus and Alastor rejoined the family in the festively decorated great room. A very pink-skinned Reggie Baxter was propped in a settee and Amelia Bones was next to him. They were having a serious discussion and Alastor hoped that Reggie would be able to reassure Amelia that her father's capture hadn't been her fault. There were a multitude of House Elves who were busy serving drinks to the horde. There was at least three septs of Aurors and their families, and Prudence was being squired by her oldest son.

"Now that you've decided to join us, we can have our meal. However, let us all join hands. I understand that some of us have different ideas of who is charge of the universe, but I believe a prayer of gratitude would not be amiss," requested Prudence. "Reggie? Would you mind?"

Albus' hand found its way to Alastor's hand and Alastor quirked a crooked smile.

The Minister of Magic's voice was still hoarse, but his words were heartfelt, "Creator and sustainer of all that has been, that is or that will ever be, please accept our sincerest gratitude for this day and all its blessings."

The niceties handled, the Christmas crackers were handed out. There was a great deal of popping and snapping among the laughter. Alastor found himself in possession of a gilded, gaudy crown. He placed it jauntily over one ear and surveyed the crowd. "I think this is more Reggie's style," he suggested amidst general laughter. "Though I believe Albus' jester hat matches his eyes."

* * *

While Alastor had been forewarned about Edgar's empty chair at the end of the table, he wasn't anticipating that Edgar's Auror candle would be predominately displayed at what would have been his place setting. It was still merrily ablaze and he couldn't help but watch it out of the corner of his eye. Conversation was subdued, though it might have been partially due to the vast quantities of food being consumed. Truly the House Elves had outdone themselves, though Alastor believed that the mood could have been much happier.

The Christmas pudding was brought in, merrily ablaze, by Edgar Bones. There was the thunder of loud applause and then a stunned Edgar nearly dropped the blazing pudding. Fortunately, one of the nimble Aurors prevented it from falling.

"Da's candle," he whispered. "It's changed."

The formerly raging candle was still lit, but the flame was no longer quite as bright. It flickered much the same as the other candles on the table did.

"Wards on the farmhouse have been breached," Reggie announced even as there was a pounding on the front door.

"He's come home," insisted Prudence. "He's come home for Christmas. I knew he would."

She rushed to the door and Reggie didn't need to order Alastor and Albus to follow her.

"Prudence, let me open the door," insisted Alastor. "It might not be Edgar."

"'Tis him," she insisted.

* * *

The pounding on the door continued and Prudence threw the door open, ignoring Alastor's loud curses. On the front step was a bearded, graying Edgar Bones. He was dressed in summer clothes and he pushed his way in, past the startled Alastor and Albus. But that wasn't the only reason why Alastor and Albus were so surprised, it was because Edgar Bones now possessed a right arm and a right eye. The hand was the color of quicksilver but it seemed to move in a human fashion. His right eyeball was a bright electronic blue. It possessed a mind of its own as it rolled and spun in its socket.

"Blasted Fairies decided to return me back in the middle of a bloody blizzard, with me wearing summer clothes," he growled even while Prudence was tightly embracing me. "Why is everyone staring at me? How long have I been gone? I fear I've been gone for years, but you all look the same. Did you have the baby, Pru? What did you name it?"

"You've been gone for three weeks and I'm having twins, thanks to you, Mr. Bones. What happened to you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "The fairies needed me to do something, but I'm not sure what it was. There was iron involved, so they needed a human. I think. It's all a blur. _Twins_? That means we're completely outnumbered, Pru."

"Da!" Amelia Bones screamed. "Da!"

Edgar was quickly surrounded by his family and embraced.

"Close the door and let's give them some privacy," Reggie suggested. "We should take him to Mungo's for a complete exam, but it's Christmas. Tomorrow is good enough."

Alastor, Albus and Reggie walked back to great room where everyone else waited. Never one to miss a chance to make a happy proclamation, Reggie faced the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, I am delighted to inform you that the prodigal Edgar Bones, Senior, has been restored to us. Now eat up!"


End file.
